The Morning Will Come
by KeymaJade
Summary: What if Luke, Mara, and the rest of the gang got transported through time to a place familiar, yet...different. There they'll meet up with the loveable characters of Episode 2. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The warm sun shone brightly in the soft blue sky. The day was hot but it didn't seem to faze her at all. A young woman lay in the grass by a pool of crystal clear water that traveled up into beautiful falls. Her eyes were studying the sky as if searching for answers she knew were hidden there. She hummed a light tune but all noise ceased as she leaned up on her elbows gazed intently at the top of the hill.  
  
She pushed her breeze blown tangled red hair away from her face and continued to wait. What she was waiting for was not clear, not even to herself but it all seemed to come together when he appeared at the top of the green hill.  
  
The young woman gave a soft smile but then bit her bottom lip as if to hide her happiness. She stood up and started to slowly make her way towards him.  
  
Stopping a few meters away she glanced him over. Her dark green eyes took in every part of him and unbeknownst to her, he did the same. She looked into his bright blue eyes, so much like the sky she was just admiring, and he gazed into hers with the same intensity.  
  
" Luke," she breathed out hoarsely and he gave a huge grin in return while taking more steps towards her. Now they only stood an arm apart. Her confused eyes gazed questioningly into his as his mood changed. Gone was the Jedi calm, now replaced with nervousness.  
  
" Mara, I..." he trailed off but never got to finish as the ground began to shake violently underneath them. He fell through a huge hole that just appeared and Mara tried to reach out to him but wasn't fast enough.  
  
" Luke," she cried out, her voice thick with emotion. The ground shook again and Mara fell to her knees. Rain clouds rushed overhead and lightning light up the dark sky. She looked into the hole but saw nothing. Nothing! Reaching out with the force she felt his signature slightly.  
  
She jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could go through the fields. The rain began to fall slightly then but she continued on not even stopping to cross the jagged mountain of rock. She only stopped when she reached a battle arena and saw Luke lying in the center of it.  
  
When she got to his side she dropped to her knees and cradled his head gently. His body was so different from what it had looked like before. It was now bruised and had to log slashes, one across his chest and the other went from his chin to his brow. She swallowed visibly and for the first time in years she felt a stinging in her eyes. She hadn't cried since she was a little girl. She had injured her elbow and made the mistake of crying about it to the emperor. Never again had she cried, until now.  
  
She felt her grief take over and rested her forehead against his. Her tears were silent as they fell and mixed with the rain. She felt so weak. So weak, because she knew she can't do anything and Luke Skywalker, her naive farm boy, was dying...  
  
Mara awoke with a start and cursed silently at her dream, nightmare, or even vision of the man whom she's grown way to attached to, in her opinion, dying. With her luck it was probably the latter and she'd have to go and save his sorry butt once again. But this time she was bringing in reinforcements.  
  
She swung out of bed and went to her Com terminal dialing the number by heart. As she waited for someone to answer she stretched out with the force to see what trouble that stupid Jedi was in now.  
  
Han Solo's face came up drowsily to the screen. " What!" he snapped irritable that someone would dare and call in the middle of the night, disturbing his beauty sleep.  
  
Mara snapped out of her searching and gave him a smirk only saying, " I'm sorry to interrupt your family's vacation Solo but it seems that Skywalker's gotten himself into some trouble...again!" He let out as many curses as he could think of and Mara's grin brightened.  
  
" What's wrong?" Leia asked from off screen.  
  
Han finally calmed himself then called out answering Leia's question. " Luke."  
  
She groaned, " Not again!" Han chuckled nodding 


	2. Eww and I Didn't Know You Cared

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Star Wars universe * sigh *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Luke dove out of the way as the sharp point came down. It, the Sharpe leg, which was attached to a bug looking creature, a very big bug, followed to where he landed and he rolled under it and kicked. The creature let out an angry cry and raised its weapon for the kill. Luke force leaped away on to the mountain of jagged rocks.  
  
The creature followed with murder in his eyes. Luke gave a grim smile at it. He was running out of ideas. With no lightsaber it was going to be hard to kill. The razor sharp leg came up again but before it had the time to strike it was cut off.  
  
Mara now stood next to Luke, lightsaber ablaze. She looked him up and down studying him to see if he was hurt. The only visible wound he had was a large cut on his left thigh. This confused her as she thought of her vision. He didn't have any of the same injuries.  
  
"Hey Mara! What brings you here to this lovely area?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Mara's eyes narrowed at him but she didn't say anything as she turned to the creature and severed another leg. The giant creature let out another howl and fell to the ground. Mara put away her lightsaber and pulled out her blaster silencing it.  
  
She turned again to Luke brows raised. " Where's your lightsaber Skywalker?" He gave a slight blush and looked toward the dead creature then to R2 who was only a few meters away.  
  
" Well me and R2 tried that one thing we did on Jabba's sail brigade, only this time it didn't work. He got to it before I could and ate it." R2 beeped a few times to confirm his sad story. Sad and pathetic Mara thought with a snort. Why he even hid it in the first place was beyond her.  
  
" So why are you here anyway?" He asked beginning to make his way to the creature to retrieve his weapon. " Isn't it obvious? To rescue you of course! Again." He rolled his eyes as his lightsaber flew to his outstretched hand. It was covered in green slime and Mara's lips rose in disgust. " Eww..."  
  
"I thought it was going to be more of a challenge though," she continued on as she explored the dry, dusty area that they were in. It was the second part of her vision. Luke gave her a curious look and she explained, " I had a vision of you dying."  
  
Luke brought a hand to his heart, " Awe...Mara I didn't know you cared." She snorted in reply but didn't get a chance to comment as her danger sense flashed in warning. She was too late, however, and the creature flew at her swiping her along the side of the back. She flew backwards and landed against the jagged rocks, instantly knocking her unconscious.  
  
Luke ran to her side flipping on his lightsaber to keep the creature at bay. The creature paced back and forth while Luke took in his surroundings looking for an escape route. Nothing! There was nowhere to go. He looked down at Mara she was out cold.  
  
" Well at least things can't really get worse," he said watching the creature lick its lips while flying creatures surrounded them. " Great!"  
  
" Daddy can I fly?" Jaina asked eagerly from the Copilots seat.  
  
Han smirked down at his 7-year-old daughter. " Maybe later," he answered as he flew through the mountain planet. Jaina pouted knowing her daddy would never let her fly his prized ship.  
  
" We're on our way to rescue your uncle," Han continued. Jaina sighed, it seemed as though they were always going after Uncle Lukie, and usually with Mara Jade. Jaina smiled then, she liked Mara. Maybe she would let her fly her ship. Hey you can't dislike a kid's optimism. Of course it would probably never happen.  
  
Leia came through the door with Jacen and Anakin trailing behind her bickering over some silly thing. " I can sense Luke around here so be on the look out." Han nodded and right after it was said they saw Luke, surrounded by odd-looking creatures.  
  
" What has he gotten himself into this time?" 


	3. This Should Be Easy and I didn't Do it!

Chapter 2  
  
"Ok, no big deal," Luke tried to reassure himself. It didn't work. " You took on the Emperor, this should be easy. It's just a million against one. Plus a big creature ...with big teeth ... long nails... a spiked tail!? Yep, no big deal at all."  
  
One of the flying creatures flew at him and he easily cut it in half. Giving a glance to Mara he checked to make sure she was all right, then waited for the next attack. Two more of them came at him from different sides and he spun taking them both out. He was beginning to feel better about the situation until the big thing decided it was it's turn. It headed towards Luke not even bothering to watch out for the other creatures. He just stepped on anything in his way. "Sith!" Luke cursed craning his head to look at the things face. It was drooling, ready for it's meal, and it obviously had Luke in mind for the main course.  
  
That's when he felt Leia. She was on her way with Han and the kids, to rescue him no doubt. Luke gave a slight smile then looked at the creature again. There was only one thing to do. Luke swung at the creature's legs causing it to fall in pain for the few seconds Luke needed to pick up Mara and run for Han's ship.  
  
Han flew low to the ground with the ramp lowered so Luke could easily jump in. He looked over to Jaina and Jacen brows raised in askance. They both gave him a big smile and told him that Uncle Lukie was on the ship and he could raise the ramp. Han did so and shook his head. It was pretty funny how he took advice from his kids. He felt weird about it though. It could get pretty lonely sometimes. Even if he was surrounded by family, he still felt at times that he was missing some important secret. He glanced at Jaina and Jacen again and they giggled. Han couldn't help the laugh that came from him and as he let happiness take over he realized that he would rather not have the force and be with his family, then have the force and be alone. It was obvious he couldn't have both, but he was happy with what he got.  
  
Leia was at Luke's side the instant he was on the old ship. " Is she ok?" Leia asked concern in her eyes as she glanced over Mara in Luke's arms. She followed Luke as he placed Mara on the med bed. Luke looked at Leia and gave her a smile.  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
Leia didn't know if he was trying to reassure her or himself but didn't ask. Leia looked over Mara's injuries then turned back to Luke. " I think we should go to Coruscant to get her looked over anyway." Luke nodded in agreement.  
  
" Good idea little sister."  
  
He just missed the hand that lashed out to hit him. " Who ever said you were the oldest? You don't act like it." Before Luke could add his two sense in she changed the subject, " What about her ship?" Luke looked down to study the floor. " I told R2 to watch it until I could go back and pick him up." Leia's eyes widened, " But what will you tell her when she wakes up?" Luke gave Leia a bright smile, " I'll tell her Jaina flew it in." Leia laughed, " Don't you want to live?"  
  
Luke was about to answer when he heard his name being called from the bed. " Luke!" Mara called out again. Luke was too shocked to move. Mara had used his first name, twice! Leia rolled her eyes and nudged her brother towards Mara muttering, "Let's just hope she doesn't ask about her ship."  
  
Mara woke up and didn't know if she was alive or dead. Then the pain hit. She was definitely alive and usually she would be thankful for that but at the moment she wasn't too sure. Her head was killing her and her body felt like it was on fire. She tried turning onto her unhurt side but changed her mind instantly wincing as she returned back to her old position. She called out to Luke thinking he could stop the pain and he was at her side almost instantly. She used her index finger to motion for him to come closer. When he did she grabbed his shirtfront ignoring the pain that shot through her as she did so.  
  
"You did this to me Skywalker. Fix it! Take the pain away now!" He smiled and gently took her hands off his shirtfront saying calmly, "I'll put you in a healing trance." Mara liked that answer and lay back down.  
  
Luke touched his fingers to her forehead lightly and in seconds she was sound asleep. Pain still clouded her features but it was less now. He got up and went to go see Han, Leia and the kids bracing himself for the teasing to come.  
  
Mara awoke a few hours later and as she sat up slowly a pain shot through her side to back. It wasn't as bad now. She stood up cautiously and looked about the room sensing someone was there watching her. Sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed was little Anakin Solo. Her eyes narrowed at the five year old boy.  
  
"What do you want kid?" He just shrugged slightly and mimicked her, " What do you want?" Mara shifted from left foot to right obviously uncomfortable at the kid's knowing look. What he knew, however, she had no idea. Anakin smiled then and jumped down from his seat. " We're here!" He told her excitedly.  
  
"Wonderful! Where?" His smile grew and he ran to the cockpit. Mara bit her lip to keep from smiling. The kid was weird. She figured he meant they were in Coruscant.  
  
The cock pit was crowded and Mara came in slowly holding her side." Hey Jade!" Luke called out when he noticed her. She gave him a look that meant you're-being-way-to-cheery-stop-it-before-I-rethink-my-vow-to-kill-you. He just smiled at her.  
  
Jaina stood up and looked up at Mara. " Can I fly your ship?" Mara's eyes narrowed " Huh?" She asked confused at the girl's question. Jaina continued, " When we get it back...can I fly it?" Jaina waited excitedly for the answer. It took awhile but what she said just connected. " Where's my ship?!!!"  
  
No one paid her any attention because they were too busy looking at the strange planet before them. It wasn't Coruscant, but then again they all knew it was. Mara was oblivious she just continued to shoot death glares at Skywalker. Once they were out of their stupor they all agreed to go see what in sith was up.  
  
Mara was second off the ship making comments about how stupid it was to leave her ship there. Luke ignored her. She growled in frustration, " I feel like blowing something up!"  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth than a big explosion threw them all to the ground. Mara groaned in pain and slowly stood. There, not too far away, was a ship blown to pieces. People from the ship were on the ground either hurt or dead.  
  
Mara's brows rose and she looked back to everyone who was staring at her suspicion in their gazes. She rolled her eyes to the sky. " I didn't do it," she stated the obvious. No one looked convinced.  
  
Luke looked at Mara then went to see if he could help the wounded. Mara shook her head muttering something about Jedi and stupid Farm boys who thought they could do anything and help everyone. She followed him but stood a distance away. There was a young woman holding her injured friend and speaking in soft tones. A guard stood over them, his eyes scanning the area for danger. When Luke approached them the guard drew his blaster but Luke being, well... Luke ignored it and kneeled by their side.  
  
" I'm going to put her in a healing trance, maybe she'll make it." The young woman looked at him questioningly and as the guard moved to take Luke away she stopped him. She noticed the lightsaber on his belt and knew he was here to help. She nodded her agreement and Luke placed his fingers lightly on the injured woman's forehead.  
  
A blaster shot cut through the calm winds and headed straight in Luke's direction. Before it could hit Mara had her lightsaber there to block it. She gave them a grim smile then narrowed her eyes searching for the shooter. There, across the way, someone was getting into a speeder. There was no way they could catch the assassin without a speeder of their own but Mara knew the way the assassin worked and knew it had to be a Changeling.  
  
" Get everyone to safety!" She ordered Han then knelt down by Luke.  
  
"Hurrying would be nice! Are you through yet?" He gave her a sickly sweet smile " Just." she raised one of her eyebrows at his comment and was about to make a sarcastic reply when they were interrupted.  
  
"Uncle Lukie, Uncle Lukie," Anakin said tugging on Luke's sleeve. Luke and Mara watched as the hurt woman was carried into the safety of the buildings, followed by her friend, then looked at Anakin.  
  
" I don't think we're in Coruscant anymore...at least not where my home is." Luke gave him a smile then swooped him into his arms. " It sure doesn't look like it, does it?" Anakin nodded his head excitedly then pointed towards the tall tower. It had a round top as if it's a large room for something. Luke looked at Mara questioningly and she shook her head, "It almost looks like...the old Jedi Temple I saw in the Emperor's Data Banks, But that couldn't be...unless we..." she trailed off and looked at Luke. They both knew then, what had happened, and said it in unison. "Time Traveled." 


	4. Enemies Never Forgotten, Damn Straight!

Chapter 3  
  
"Did you see that ship? I can't believe it got blowed up!"  
  
Leia rolled her eyes and turned away from the twins. At times Jaina seemed to be too obsessed with blasted ships. If she enjoyed learning about anything that didn't involve ships at least half, as much as she dose about those scraps of metal, she'd be a genius child. Of course they don't really need another "genius" in the family, she thought glancing toward Han who had just joined the children's debate. She sighed then looked towards the door as Luke, carrying Anakin, and Mara stepped in.  
  
Leia was grateful for the interruption, until she saw their faces. Something was not right. "What is it?" Luke gave Mara a look then handed Anakin off to her. She started to argue and held the child away from herself. The boy squirmed to get down, so she let him do just that  
  
"Well... me and Mara were talking..." Luke started when Anakin cut in " And me Uncle Lukie" Luke nodded, "And Anakin." Anakin smiled then ran toward his brother and sister.  
  
Luke tried again just as Han came to Leia's side. "You see, the reason Coruscant looks so different is because... well..."  
  
"Skywalker!" Mara snapped irritated at his hesitance. She glared blaster bolts at him and he just spit it out "Were in the past."  
  
Leia's eyes widened and Han's jaw nearly hit the floor. Even though it really wasn't a laughing matter their faces were very amusing and Mara had to let out an eruption of laughter out. She quickly covered her mouth. Not in the slightest embarrassed, but shocked that she was laughing in the first place.  
  
"Look kid, I know it looks different... but how could we be in the past?" Han tried reasoning but it didn't really work. There was really no reasonable explanation for this. It was pretty hard to believe and Han wasn't even attempting to.  
  
" It's the will of the Force..." Luke trailed off slowly as the three adults snorted.  
  
Mara narrowed her eyes at Luke, " Look Skywalker! Don't give me that Jedi crap! I admit that we're in the past but this could be some weird dream..." Luke cut her off then in clipped tones. "Jedi. Don't. Dream." Mara's eyes grew hard. " Well I'm not a Jedi!" She snapped. Han chuckled but stopped when Leia slapped his arm. Even though you could tell by the way she was biting her lip she was trying not to do the same.  
  
Luke and Mara continued to argue until they were both hoarse. Luke yelling was something only Mara could make him do, so no one attempted to stop their bickering. Most likely afraid to get in the way, because if you did...  
  
" Excuse me?" A soft voice asked from behind. They ignored it and continued. The voice repeated itself once again but louder this time. After one more try irritation was evident in the young woman's voice. " Excuse me?!" The young woman sounded exasperated. Everyone finally looked at her.  
  
"What?" Mara snapped only shifting her death glare from Luke to the woman for a second.  
  
The young woman's eyes narrowed at Mara and she met her glare with one of her own. " I just wanted to say thank you for saving my friend." They recognized her as the woman before. She was dressed differently, gone was her flight suit, she was now in a blue and black dress.  
  
Leia, being the diplomat she was, was the first to step forward for introductions. " My name is Leia Solo, This is my husband Han and our three children Jaina, Jacen and Anakin." At the mention of Anakin's name the young woman's eyes brightened and she smiled. Leia continued, "That's my brother Luke..." she trailed off watching Luke shake his head. Confused, she never finished and the young woman nodded  
  
"I'm Padmè Amidala."  
  
Padmè looked to the fiery red head, who stood beside Luke, in askance. Mara rolled her eyes and snorted. " I'm Mara Jade and not related to any of them, thank the Gods."  
  
Padmè cocked her head to the side and gave Mara and Luke a curious look Mara didn't care for too much. Padmè was about to make a comment on the two when the guard from before interrupted. " M'lady, they will see you now. They thought you had died." Padmè nodded then looked to the Motley crew and asked, "You're Jedi, no?" Luke nodded and her smile brightened "I'm meeting with the council now."  
  
Luke's eyes widened and he gave a look to Mara. Leia gave that same look to Han but he was oblivious. Luke finally came out of his stupor and asked if they could go along. Padmè agreed and went through the doors telling them to follow.  
  
Mara watched the door close behind her then hissed through clenched teeth, "Are sure this is wise Skywalker? We have no idea who she is!" Leia answered her sensing what Luke did. "There's something familiar about her...she' not dangerous."  
  
As they finally walked through the door they heard a voice. One that was very familiar to Luke. "Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart." Luke smiled wide and took a step forward to see his old teacher, Jedi Master Yoda. Yoda felt his penetrating gaze and motioned for them to come forward. "Cloudy your future is, but in motion it always will be."  
  
Mara gave a slight grin at the troll and his riddles. Luke had told her of the amusing and sometimes annoying way of speaking he had. She thought it was funny before, but it was even funnier in person. She glanced towards Han and Leia and they obviously thought the same. The children were giggling.  
  
After studying the other Jedi in the room she finalized that none were familiar. Padmè was conversing with the dark skinned master and was obviously not too happy about what he had to say. "I do not see why this is necessary. The situation is not..." She was cut off then. By a man who, up until that moment hadn't spoken a word since they came in. By a voice Mara thought she'd never have to hear again, a voice that only haunted her in her worst nightmares.  
  
Luke cast a worried look at Mara when he felt her emotions drastically change. Her face was white, as if she'd seen a ghost. Her eyes held something Luke had never seen in them before. Fear. He followed her gaze and all became clear. Palpatine.  
  
Luke watched as Mara's face returned to its color. Gone was the ash white and her attitude was shifting quickly from fear to anger. She clenched her fists as if she was about to punch someone, Palpatine most likely. Luke would have found the way she was acting amusing if it wasn't Palpatine she was feeling this towards. He knew a little of what she's been through and all that the Sith had done. Luke knew revenge was of the dark side but with Palpatine he could care less what Mara did. He knew he had to interfere though, as he saw her reach for her blaster at her hip.  
  
Mara was torn. This old man, standing a little off to the side used to be; gods help her, a father figure. But now she didn't see how she could have ever thought HE could ever be anything close to what a father should be. He didn't love her, force he didn't even care if she died. He used her to do his most horrid biddings. He took her away from her family and forced her to be what he wanted her to be. What he molded her to be. By taking away every opportunity she had to have love in her life from friends, parents and it turned her into a heartless assassin. A killer.  
  
* You're not that anymore Mara. He doesn't have that hold over you anymore. And you have friends, at least when your not holding a blaster. *  
  
It seemed as if Luke had only whispered it but then she realized that he must had been listening to her thoughts. She turned to face him eyes narrowed ready to draw her weapon for a whole different reason now. His gaze didn't meet hers as he stared pointedly at her blaster. She rolled her eyes then narrowed them again but she took her hand away never the less.  
  
"Stay out of my head!" She gritted out through clenched teeth.  
  
Everyone looked in her direction. She raised her eyebrows "What?!" She finally snapped out at all of them in a clear signal to mind your own business. Some turned away hiding from her penetrating gaze, Palpatine gave a thoughtful smile like he was planning something and Yoda looked her in the eye.  
  
" Hmmm.... much anger I sense in you!" Mara looked at him like he was just stating the obvious but gave him the benefit of the doubt and nodded once "Damn straight!"  
  
Luke's eyes widened slightly and he glanced around the room. Most, were trying to contain their laughter, the rest just weren't trying. Luke finally smiled and shook his head. That's Mara for you, no beating around the Wookie. She attacks head on with no fear, even if it means she's going to get her arms ripped off. She'll fight to the end. Luke gave a worried look towards Yoda and waited for the Master's response.  
  
Yoda glanced at her from head to toe then his eyes locked with hers as if searching for something. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully then finally a little grin broke out on his face and he chuckled hobbling towards her. Mara didn't like the way the troll was looking at her one bit. Then he had the nerve to laugh. She was dead serious about what she said. Of course he sensed anger in her. She WAS always angry when it concerned Farm boy over there.  
  
The green troll's, as Mara calls him, chuckling stopped as he hobbled to stand in front of her. Without saying anything he whacked her across the knees with his gimmer stick. Mara let out as many curses as she could think of while hopping away from him.  
  
"What is your problem?!" She asked in deathly low tones while rubbing her hurt knees. Now thanks to him Mara was hurt all over. Her knees had been the only place that didn't hurt after that pointless mission but now that's all changed. Yoda looked at her calmly then said firmly, "Troll I am not."  
  
Mara was all ready to make a sarcastic comment about that when she realized he read her mind. Her face grew red and her eyes narrowed into green slits. Mara then glanced at the stick and decided against lashing out now. She figured it would be wisest to wait until she could steal the stick and then she could get him back without adding another bruise. "Yeah," she muttered convincing herself not to act now.  
  
Luke watched the whole scene attempting to hold in his amusement. He knew that if Mara saw he was laughing at her, she would vent all her frustrations out on him. Mara turned her glare onto him then and he groaned. Who was he kidding...she'd do that anyway. He wondered why Yoda didn't say anything further but one glance at the Jedi's face showed him the answer. He had seen the kindness in her and knew as well as he himself did, that Mara had more goodness in her than evil. Of course her temper was painful at times, literally, Luke thought with a wince. He chuckled, but when it all came down to it, Luke knew she would never betray a friend she trusted. He just hoped he was one of them.  
  
The children were giggling at 'silly Mara' and Padmè smiled brightly from them to the fiery redhead. The girl had spunk she had to give her that. Padmè wouldn't mind having this moody woman and the rest of the crazy bunch around to keep her life interesting. Luke and Mara were both highly amusing and what Padmè had seen from before, they were great to have around in times of danger.  
  
It looked as if these poor people were getting tangled in her messy web now. They looked like they have enough problems on their own; they don't need her problems added. But it looked as if it was too late, Mace Windu and Palpatine, she sneered just thinking of that man, seemed to have already decided. At least they'll bring laughter to her life. Because of the hectic times in her life right now Padmè can't even recall the last time she laughed before she met this crazy group.  
  
She was glad to have met these people but she still did not like this idea at all. How many Jedi are guarding her now, 5? That's just crazy! Padmè glanced at Palpatine out of the corner of her eye. He was hidden half in shadows. All of this was his idea and she still couldn't get her mind off his disregarding Count Dooku as if the man couldn't possibly do any wrong. She knew in her gut that he was behind the assassination attempts and she couldn't shake the feeling that Palpatine was too.  
  
Mara tried to avoid looking at Palpatine for it only made her angry. After the speech Yoda just gave her on the dark side she thought she would never get angry again if it meant she didn't have to be a part of that speech again. Then she thought more practically and decided to just not get angry in front of him, so she will never be in listening.... or hitting distance. Happy with her conclusion Mara was about to suggest they leave when Yoda spoke up, " Now, tell us where you're from you will."  
  
Mara looked at Luke, who looked to her then Leia, who looked at him then to Han. Han just shrugged and scratched his head before looking at the kids. Leia rolled her eyes and looked back at Luke and Mara. They opened their mouths to speak then thought better and shut them. Leia tried thinking of some reasonable explanation but none came. " Well..." she trailed off and after a minute Mara finished for her.  
  
"Why should we have to tell you?" Luke gave her a strange look and she just shrugged as if to say it was the best I could do. They all looked to Yoda and he 'humfed' which meant that wouldn't work. Mara stood behind Luke when he stepped closer raising his stick for every other step. She didn't want to get hit again. Luke frowned sensing her thoughts. She didn't care if he got hit, that was ok.  
  
" Aramreklawyks," Mara said from behind Luke wincing as she did so for only the force knew why. 


	5. Can I Shoot Him, Please Let Me Shoot Him

Hey, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate all of your comments and would thank you all one by one but I'm in a hurry and thought you'd want the next part, now to clarify a bit. At the end of the last part, what I was trying to suggest was that Mara subconsciously doesn't mind everyone thinking her and Luke are together. C-chan got it right by saying it was Skywalker Mara backwards. It hints at what's to come.  
  
OH and I'm sorry that you didn't like the prologue Urazz. It was meant to be foggy like that; hence it was a dream sequence. It opens the story up with questions, questions that will be answered later on. About the chapter thing, well these aren't really chapters but I needed to split it into sections some how, I couldn't do it any other way unless I put what I have so far on one chapter and keep adding to that but that wouldn't really show the readers that there was more. Thank you for taking time to comment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Can I shoot him? Please let me shoot him!" Mara said following Luke.  
  
"For the last time, no!" Luke snapped out at her Mara froze and glared at him "Why not?" she asked obviously confused.  
  
She new Luke himself was getting fed up also. She gave a sithly glance in HIS direction, and then looked back at Luke. She would never understand his farm boy ways and only force knows why she listens to him. If it was up to her she would...  
  
"Mara!" Luke ceased her thinking with a gasp. He must have read her thoughts and for once Mara didn't care. She gave him a sly smirk.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't kill Jar-Jar Mara" Padmè said coming from behind.  
  
Mara looked unconvinced and Padmè smiled and continued, "He comes in handy if I need a vacation. I can just leave him and not have to worry... err wait I worry but only because he's so clumsy. There was, however, that one time he created Political chaos-but I came home early and fixed it..." she winced at her own comments. The truth is she didn't know of anything good he's done.  
  
Mara was grinning thinking she might get her way when Luke cut in "He's great with kids and they obviously like him."  
  
Mara and Padmè looked over were Jar-Jar was standing with the children. Jaina was talking her head off about ships; obviously a distraction while Jacen was standing on the couch reaching to pull his ears. Little Anakin was trying to help by attaching himself to the Gungan's leg.  
  
Mara snorted. "Luke, they're antagonizing him, there's a difference between that and liking someone... err someTHING." Padmè nodded in agreement and Luke had to admit she was right. Of course he wouldn't tell her so.  
  
"Never-the-less Mara, at least he's keeping them occupied."  
  
Leia and Han had 'mysteriously' disappeared leaving Luke and Mara in charge of the kids. The comment made Mara think twice about killing him. Luke was right; of course she would never tell him so. But when Han and Leia returned they might not be so lucky. She couldn't believe it when she read that blasted note they left her, to watch over the children.and Luke. Ok, the Luke part she understood a little but since when did she become their babysitter?  
The lift doors opened and Leia and Han stepped inside.  
  
"I told you the Falcon would be fine, " Leia stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Han gave his famous sly grin and encircled her waste from behind. "I know Princess, I just wanted to get away for a while. Plus you have to admit the look on Mara's face when we return will be priceless. Before she kills us for leaving her that note to watch over the children, that is."  
  
Leia laughed and he gave her a kiss. The lift door began to close and they heard someone call out to hold it. Han almost didn't but when Leia elbowed him he stuck his hand out to stop the doors from closing. Of course he was grumbling because he knew Leia would never resume her affections in front of someone.  
  
Two men walked in smiling appreciative. "Thank you," the older of the two said. Leia smiled back and then gave a slight nod.  
  
They were obviously Jedi, Han noticed looking at their robes and lightsabers that hung from each of their belts. The oldest had longish hair and a beard. He was also shorter. The younger, taller one had blond hair and blue eyes. There was also a long single braid hung from his right ear, the older one was without one.  
  
They stood in silence, obviously uncomfortable about talking in the others presence. Han shifted from left to right foot and began to whistle something. Leia was about to bring it to a stop when the older Jedi began also. Leia's eyes widened slightly and then she grinned. Han just broke the silence and now the atmosphere between them wasn't so uncomfortable. The whistling stopped a few seconds later and the lift still rose, but everyone was grinning.  
  
" You look nervous," the older said breaking the silence. The other was fidgeting and fixing his robe. Leia glanced at them brows raised; she too had noticed the nervousness in the young one.  
  
"I haven't felt you this tense since.since we fell into that nest of Gandarks."  
  
The other rolled his eyes and gave him a you-don't-know-what-you're- talking-about-look. "YOU fell into that nightmare Master, and I had to rescue you," he replied just a little to proud of himself.  
  
" Oh yes, I forgot."  
  
Han and Leia smiled at each other, apparently reminded of the same accident-prone person, Luke. The bearded one rolled onto his heels and then chuckled giving the other another glance.  
  
"Relax, You're sweating."  
  
Han nodded in agreement when they looked in his direction for his opinion. The younger one's lips thinned and then he finally explained the reason for his nervousness.  
  
"Master, I haven't seen her in 10 years! Maybe I'm a little nervous." he trailed off when he looked at all of their brows raised. "Ok not maybe, I am nervous. It's just.what if she doesn't remember me? I don't think I could deal with that because I've thought about her everyday, since I've been away."  
  
Leia opened her mouth to ask who she was when Han elbowed her, which meant to not be so nosey. She glared at him then muttered, "I'm not nosey."  
  
The comment drew everyone's attention towards her. She looked at each one smiling and tried to come up with a cover up. She couldn't so she gave them an impish grin and shrugged. Then she quickly changed the subject so the attention was once again focused on the young Jedi. "Don't be nervous and fidgety and it will be fine."  
  
The eldest laughed, as did Han and he was about to comment when the lift doors finally opened. That was one long lift ride.  
  
All four of them stepped out each wondering what the other was doing getting off. A tall orange creature with floppy ears greeted them.  
  
"Obi, Obi!" It said excitedly to the older Jedi. 'Obi' smiled and shook his hand then stepped aside.  
  
"Ani? Oh Ani mesa so happy to see yousa."  
  
The creature was smiling wide as he called for Padmè. Anakin looked up anxious but instead of Padmè he saw some other woman come out followed by a young man. He held his frown of disappointment in check and gave them a small smile. They ignored him and went straight for the other two that were in the lift.  
  
" I can't believe you guys! Don't ever do that again or I'll." Mara yelled at them but her threat was stopped when Luke placed his hand over her mouth. Her eyes narrowed into green slits and Jar-Jar swallowed visibly.  
  
Han and Leia weren't threatened at all and didn't even attempt to hide their laughter. Mara pushed Luke's hand away and was about to say something when Padmè stepped in front of them to address the two strangers.  
  
"Master Kenobi It's been far too long." She said to 'Obi.' Her gaze then traveled to the younger one and her eyes widened. "Ani?" she asked and at his nod her smile brightened and she continued, "Anakin Skywalker, my goodness you've grown."  
  
At his name Luke, Mara, Leia, and Han's eyes all widened. Mara glanced at Luke and his face lost all of its color. His mouth hung open and then it closed and his jaw clenched. He was confused and she couldn't blame him. If she were looking at her father who was at least seven years younger then herself she would be confused also. Not to say she wasn't confused anyway, because she was. She was confused for a whole different reason though. Like why they were there in the first place and what were they supposed to do about it? And why she couldn't shoot that thing now that Han and Leia were back.  
  
Padmè, Anakin and Obi Kenobi all went to sit down. Luke watched as they did, and then followed Mara who sat next to Padmè. He looked over his father and .BEN or Obi-Wan Kenobi as most called him.  
  
Luke gave Mara and Leia another glance and they were looking at him with the same intensity. Mara gave him a look and then a sly smirk to obviously put him in a better mood. It worked because he gave a smile back then tuned into the conversation at hand.  
  
"I want to find out who's trying to kill me." Padmè stated giving them a defiant look.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin argued about if they were meant to catch this assassin or not. "You will learn your place Padawan." Obi-Wan finished and the room was silent. Padmè looked from Obi-Wan then to Anakin in sympathy. Mara held back a smile and Luke watched in amazement of what was to come next.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
All three children jumped up from behind the couch breaking the silence. Mara burst out laughing as both Jedi drew their lightsabers. The kids all went to Mara's side and she smiled at them as if to say 'nice one.' Padmè had a hand covering her heart frantically trying to calm it but she wasn't angry. She also smiled at the children happy they broke the tense moment. Anakin and Obi-Wan put their weapons away and sat back down. They finally gave the others in the room a second glance.  
  
"Who are these people anyway?"  
  
Mara smiled as she watched everyone shift uncomfortably in there seats. Obviously when they started this little adventure they hadn't expected to meet their father. Luke cleared his throat twice and Mara's smile brightened when he looked her way. She had to admit seeing these people in distress was all too entertaining.  
  
They all obviously had no idea what to say to these two men waiting for the response that would have come in normal situations right after the question. Leia glanced in her direction Mara just shrugged not intending to help out at all. Leia glared right back at her then looked towards Han. He of course was of no help either and Mara was curious as to what she was going to say.  
  
" Well, I'm Leia and this is my husband Han Solo," she finally started and to anyone listening it was the perfect answer, that is until she introduced her kids.  
  
"That's Jaina, Jacen and. well.Anakin."  
  
Mara burst out laughing at her timid attitude. She sounded so unsure and a mother talking about her children isn't usually like that. Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't seem to mind though as they stood and gave a bow to each. Anakin Skywalker's face brightened as he looked at the little boy that shared his name. Obi-Wan groaned, "Oh don't tell me you named him after HIM!" He exclaimed indicating his Padawan.  
  
"What's wrong with that Master?" Anakin asked slightly offended.  
  
" I swear Anakin that's the what. 7th kid we've come across that's been named after you and all because you blew up that blasted Battleship when you were nine!"  
  
Mara laughed even harder when she noticed Leia just nodding in agreement with the duo's statements. It seemed the easiest way of getting out of really explaining the name, and it looked like Leia was taking Mara's advice. Whenever you're in doubt just nod and smile. Of course that can back fire, which it has, almost getting Mara engaged.twice. Thank the force for communication droids!  
  
" You blew up a ship?!" Jaina said in an accusing tone and when he nodded she shook her head in disbelief and glanced at her father who just agreed with her to make her stop talking.  
  
Anakin looked a little confused by the little girls comment but let it slide because, well. almost everything about these people confused him. He gave them all a look then turned towards his master.  
  
They all had very strong force signatures except, that is, for the Han fellow. "You're Jedi.no?" Obi-Wan asked knowing what Anakin was thinking.  
  
It was peculiar though, because they knew a lot of the Jedi but didn't recognize any of them. Only the blond headed man nodded but they took that as a yes and stared at him waiting for his name.  
  
Luke was smiling, that is until everyone's gaze turned towards him. He gave Mara a wide-eyed look real quick and Mara had to cover her mouth to hide to snort that escaped. She had no idea why she was acting like this and she had no idea why she found it all so amusing, but she did. It was not like her at all. Mara knew she really didn't have worry about using her name or running into any relatives from the past because the truth of the matter was even if she did.she wouldn't really notice. Her thoughts were interrupted when Luke finally decided to answer.  
  
" I'm Luke." he trailed off and Mara smiled brightly waiting for what was to come. But nothing came from him as Han cut him off, "And this is Mara Jade."  
  
Mara's laughter ceased then and a frown crossed over her features. She sent a glare in Hans's direction and he shrugged and smiled as she had before. Mara was sure he knew he made it sound as if they were together. Together!? She glanced at the other occupants in the room seeing if they were buying it at all. Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't really seem to care but Padmè was smiling wide in an, 'I knew it!' sort of way.  
  
Mara growled and was about to deny it when Jacen spoke up for her, thank the force for that boy, her only friend. "She's not our." Han grabbed him to shut him up and the others gave him a curious look. He hugged Jacen and grinned, " He has a cold, he's not suppose to talk," he explained then looked to Leia for help.  
  
She just nodded and smiled. Mara rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust. Like no one was going to see through that act right away.  
  
"Awe that's too bad. I had the exact same thing only a few days ago," Obi- Wan said nodding his head in sympathy. Mara groaned in disbelief and muttered "Jedi!" They all looked in her direction waiting for an explanation.  
  
" You guys aren't very bright are you?" She asked and when she saw them narrow their eyes she began to explain. "I'm not .in any way related." Jaina cut her off then catching on to her daddy's game "Auntie Mara member you said I could fly your ship?"  
  
Mara gave her a curious look then realized everyone was against her and unless everyone left the room she wouldn't get the truth out. Unless, of course Luke said something she glared in his direction. Nope! He looked to be enjoying it. Mara smiled at that, not a happy smile mind you, but a mischievous one. If he didn't mind being married then she would make him mind. She didn't know how yet, but she'll make sure of it. If it's the last thing she does, she'll make him regret not speaking up.  
  
" I want to find who's trying to kill me, that's why I'm glad the Council chose you.uh, six to protect me, but I don't need anymore security." Padmè said changing the subject but stopped as Obi-Wan began to frown.  
  
"We're not here to investigate," ha said firmly and his frown deepened "I thought we already went over this."  
  
Padmè's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Mara and Luke. "The assassin was a changeling," Mara supplied and once again all attention was on her.  
  
"And how would you know?" Anakin asked interested in finding the creep.  
  
"We were there to see her take off," she stated the obvious and Obi-Wan nodded then asked another stupid question in Mara's opinion. "How do you know he was a Changeling?"  
  
Mara gave him a sickly sweet smile, " I just know ok? I know how assassins work." Luke snorted and gave a small laugh. That was the under statement of the day considering she was an assassin for most of her life.  
  
Anakin, little Anakin that is, crawled up in between Mara and Luke and rested his head on Mara's shoulder as he gave a big yawn. She raised an eyebrow and gave Luke a look that meant 'why-is-he-laying-on-me-and-get-him- off.' Luke just smiled at her discomfort and looked down at little Ani. He gave them a grin before yawning again and murmuring "I tired."  
  
Padmè laughed and chose that moment to stand and take her leave. " I think I'll follow his lead and retire. I shall see you all in the morning." She left and as she did so a little astromech droid followed her, a very familiar astromech droid.  
  
"R2?" 


	6. Clumsey Assasins and Free Fallin Jedi

After a quick detour Mara found where she would be staying for only the force knew how long. Hitting the button the door opened and she strode in, only to come to a complete stop a second later. The doors closed but Mara didn't move. She continued to stare blankly and opened mouthed. She then came together and let out as many curses as she could think of repeating some. Finally her lips came together in a frown and her eyes narrowed into green slits, bringing her glare back to her previous target.  
  
"O-No, NoOoOo." She trailed off causing the one syllable word to turn into a six syllable one instead.  
  
"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance," she growled out and began pacing the room. "I at least shouldn't have come after you. I knew it was a bad idea. I mean why did I? Because I'm stupid that's why!" She exclaimed not giving him a chance to answer but answering herself instead.  
  
"You would have gotten yourself out of trouble eventually if I didn't come after you.. AND I would still be in our time, with my ship, without you!" She finally finished nodding at her own conclusions. She looked back at him and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"You're not staying in here!" Mara said pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
The object of her frustrations finally stood from his seat and took a few steps towards her. He smiled and she took a step away to further the distance between herself and that smile.  
  
"It wont be that bad Mara," he said finally and she gave him a doubtful look. He didn't look bothered at all by the glare that made its way back onto her face.  
  
"It wasn't my idea. It was Han's," he defended himself, deflecting some of her anger away. "But he was right; they can't know my last name and with us being married it makes me Luke Jade." Luke finished fast and took a deep breath.  
  
"Couldn't you have said you were my brother?"  
  
He gave her a look then blushed slightly. " I don't feel very brotherly towards you," he answered shuffling his feet. He then gazed into her eyes "And I know you don't feel very sisterly towards me," Luke answered knowingly. Knowing of what, Mara was not certain but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. If she thought on it she realized her thoughts were taking her somewhere she didn't want to be.Or did she?  
  
"Good going earlier, you almost blew it right then and there when you called out R2," Mara said changing the subject.  
  
"Hey I covered it pretty nicely," he answered and when she snorted he frowned.  
  
"Are you kidding?" she asked unbelievingly then mimicked him from before, "R2.-D4! That looks exactly like our droid back home." She laughed and after a few seconds he joined in also. When they finished he smiled at her, " See it won't be that bad being married to me."  
  
Mara ignored the comment and began checking out their living quarters. He followed her with his penetrating blue eyes but stayed rooted to his spot. He would smile at her when she would mutter something about how big the fresher was and that he should check it out. When he saw her disappear into the bedroom.the only bedroom he cringed and waited for the response he knew was to come  
  
"Skywalker!" Mara yelled from the other room and stalked back to where he was. He slumped back onto the couch and noticed for the first time just how hard it was.  
  
"There's only one bed," Mara stated the obvious and glared at him once again.  
  
Luke just nodded with her agreeing and closed his eyes waiting for the rest. Nothing came. He opened one eye to peek at her curious but closed them tightly shut again as a pillow hit his head.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled standing up holding his hands up for protection. She delivered another blow to his head, then another finally stopping obviously satisfied.  
  
"Feel better?" He asked taking his arms away from his face.  
  
She smiled, "Actually.yeah I do," he returned her smile. What he said next, however, earned him another whack from the pillow.  
  
"We can share the bed." After delivering the solid blow to the head that Mara hoped would knock him unconscious, Mara walked towards the door shaking her head and muttering about stupid naive Farmboys. Luke followed anyway like a lost Ewok, guess her plan didn't work.  
  
"No, you will be sleeping on the couch." After that was said, Mara headed out to go meet with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Luke followed her the whole way whining.  
Han finished tucking in Jaina and Jacen and went in search for Leia. She was sitting down watching the HoloNews with a blank look on her face. Han sat down next to her and she gave him a smile.  
  
"Things were so different, the galaxy was so different."  
  
All Han did was nod and wrap her in his warm embrace because he learned the hard way; in times like these it was best for him not to open his big mouth and say something stupid that landed him sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Do you think we were sent here to change things?" she asked after a moment and Han sighed not really knowing what to say but wishing he could give her the answer.  
  
" I don't know Princess, but I'm sure we'll figure it out."  
  
They sat there silently for another few moments until Han spoke up " I wonder if Luke's still alive?" Leia moved to look up at him with her curious brown eyes and he chuckled and explained the living situation. When the story was finished Leia was laughing also and grinning slyly at him.  
  
"You're idea?" Han brought a hand up to his chest in mock shock "Who, me?"  
" I don't see why we can't just take turns?"  
  
Luke was still whining to Mara. She turned at his question and gazed at him with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"You mean like.flip a credit?" She asked after a second and Luke's look grew hopeful as he eagerly shook his head yes.  
  
"No!" was her short answer as she turned on her heel and continued walking. "Come on please." He continued to beg following her once again but Mara just ignored him.  
  
" I don't see why it's such a big deal if we take turns," Luke commented when they got to their destination.  
  
Mara turned to look at him once again and this time gave him a smile. "Because I need the satisfaction of seeing you sleep on that hard, cold couch because you couldn't think of a better excuse about your last name. Let's just say for the sake of argument that I can't think of a better excuse in this instance and you're just gonna have to deal with it like I am." Mara said calmly and Luke frowned then opened his mouth to ask another stupid question. He never got it out because Mara cut him off before opening the door.  
  
"It's your own fault Farmboy. You went along with Han's brilliant plan in the first place."  
  
When the door opened he ceased his reasoning and followed her inside. There was no sign of Obi-Wan; however, they heard voices coming from behind the door that leads to Padmè's area. Mara put her ear to the door to listen, as did Luke, they wanted to see what these two were talking about.  
  
"And when the plan works the assassin will come for me and you will catch him." Padmè finished and Mara smiled wide getting the jist of it. She looked towards Luke and he raised an eyebrow in askance. " Padmè's using herself as bait to catch the assassin," Mara supplied the obvious and Luke's reaction was the opposite of hers.  
  
"But Ben said they weren't." he trailed off when he looked at Mara's face. Her expression was confusing him, why she was smiling he didn't know. She thought the plan was good of course, was his only conclusion.  
  
The voices in the room grew quieter then stopped. Luke and Mara faces were of the same confusion as they strained to hear anything. Then, all of a sudden the door opened and Luke and Mara fell to the ground in a tangled mess.  
  
"Get off me!" Mara muttered to him and he smiled, "Sure thing honey." He said this of course to infuriate her more.and it worked.  
  
"I thought you were shielding us?" she asked angrily standing up.  
  
" I thought you were," he countered and stood to his full height. She glared at him then spit out "And why would I be shielding us?"  
  
Luke was going to answer.he just didn't know what. She was probably right and looking at her smirk he knew she already knew.  
  
They finally glanced at the other two occupants in the room. Anakin and Padmè looked both baffled and amused. They had no idea why Luke and Mara were listening through the door but the pair was hilarious anyway.  
  
"Why didn't you guys just knock?" Padmè questioned brows raised.  
  
Mara looks at Luke then back to her answering, "We wanted to make sure you weren't planning anything stupid without us. Luke is the Emperor of stupid." Luke glared at her and Anakin laughed enjoying the bickering between them.  
  
Padmè looked at her pointedly "Are you saying my plan is stupid?"  
  
Mara's smile just brightened at her question "Yes," was her only answer.  
  
Padmè looked at her to explain so she shrugged and did. "I didn't say I didn't like it, however it is stupid because Obi's not going to be too pleased. I, however am all for it and will gladly help."  
  
Padmè smiled and looked at Luke. He gave the same answer, only a little afraid of Mara's wrath if he didn't. They talked for a few more moments, Padmè explaining the 'plan' then Luke, Mara and Anakin went into the front room where the security cameras were.  
  
Mara looked at Anakin and gave him a sly grin, " You like her." Luke watched his father shift uncomfortably and blush before changing the subject.  
  
"Where's the rest of your gang?" Luke smiled "They had to put the kids to bed and we just told them they could go too. It's not like Padmè actually needs all of us to watch her. I think Yoda was just fed up with Mara and wanted us gone." At that last comment Anakin laughed and Mara whacked Luke on the back of his head causing the laughter to continue.  
  
When all was calm once again Anakin looked at them both and gave a confused smile  
  
"So.you two are married?"  
  
Luke nodded and tossed his arm over Mara's shoulders earning him an elbow in the gut.  
  
"How long?" was Anakin's next question and Mara looked at Luke and bit her lip in thought.  
  
"Uh, actually . we just got married two standard months ago." Luke finally answered when he noticed Mara wasn't even going to try. The answer earned him a smile and he was about to ask another question when Obi-Wan strode in.  
  
" Captain Typho has more then enough men downstairs. No assassin would dare try going that way." Mara snorted and everyone looked to her in askance.  
  
"No assassin would go that way in the first place. It's a waste of time and unless they're stupid they'd go another way."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin looked to Luke brows raised and he just shrugged. " I've given up trying to figure out how she knows this stuff. All I know is that she's usually right." Mara smiled at all of them ad they just shrugged.  
  
"So how are things going up here?" Obi-Wan asks getting his view scanner out and checking the screen. He looked up at them confused when he could only see R2 and a little bit of the door.  
  
"Senator Amidala didn't like me watching her so she covered the cam." His Padawan quickly supplied and Luke continued knowing what 'Ben' was thinking. "Don't worry, R2 is programmed to let us know of any intruders."  
  
Obi-Wan's face tensed and he let out a growl "There are other ways to kill a senator."  
  
Mara smiled and shook her head in agreement.  
  
"You're using her as bait," Obi-Wan realized in disbelief. Anakin's face showed that he clearly agreed with the plan but he protested for his Master's benefit.  
  
"It was her idea." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to comment but Anakin quickly continued, "Don't worry I can sense everything that's going on in there."  
  
Obi-wan knew that the plan would most likely work but stated the obvious anyway "It's too risky." As the two continued Mara tuned them out and keep a close watch of the room next to them. "Besides your senses aren't that attuned." Luke smiled watching the two. "And yours are," Anakin suggested. "Possibly" Obi-Wan admitted and both of them looked to the laughing Luke. Anakin walked over to the balcony and Obi-Wan leaned against the couch.  
  
"You look tired," he commented and Anakin glanced at him "I don't sleep well."  
  
This was not news to his Master but Luke looked intrigued. "Because of your mother." Obi-Wan stated and with Anakin's nod continued, " You know not every dream is a vision. Your love runs deep.of course you miss her."  
  
Luke looked towards Mara and she gave him a look when Anakin was talking about Padmè. It told him she was thinking the same thing, and that maybe.maybe she had some part in his life.  
  
Mara's expression and thoughts changed when she sensed what she had been waiting for. The assassin was striking again.  
  
"Uh.guys," she tried and they ignored her and continued," Padmè isn't like that and the Chancellor doesn't seem to be corrupt."  
  
At that comment Mara gave a look of disbelief as if to say wanna bet?  
  
"Palpatine's a politician and he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the senators." Obi-Wan stated and Mara snorted in a yeah- right manner.  
  
"Guys. there seems to be," she tried again but Anakin cut her off "I think he's a good man."  
  
This time Mara couldn't hold in the anger even though Luke tried to stop her. "Look he's not a good man! And if you don't mind there's an assassin droid in the next room." they all three gave a start and Obi-Wan commented, "I sense it too." Mara rolled her eyes and followed all three men to Padmè's room.  
  
Mara rushed into the room following the boys all the while muttering under her breath about stupid Jedi not listening to her. Anakin was there, lightsaber on, with the creatures lying on the ground both severed in ½.  
  
"Droid," Obi-wan said and every one glanced in his direction just in time to see him jump through the window shattering the glass and grabbing on to the assassin Droid, "I didn't know Jedi could fly" Mara said sarcastically and Luke smiled at her.  
  
"Anakin?" Padmè asked him, noticing his stare. Their eyes locked for a moment before he breaks it jumping off the bed, and landing on the floor.  
  
"Stay here!" he instructed then looked at Luke and Mara and R2 as if telling them to watch her. In a matter of seconds he was gone.  
  
The handmaidens and guards came in quickly, immediately going to Padmè's side. Luke looked at Mara she was watching the window where Obi-wan jumped out from shaking her head and muttering once again about Jedi.  
  
"Stay here!" he instructed in the same manner and ran from the room following Anakin. Mara heard him and nodded not really noticing what exactly it was that he said. She glanced at Padmè and the Senator gave her a look before stating shocked, "I can't believe you listened to him."  
  
Mara's face showed her own shock and her eyes narrowed. "Like sith I am going to wait here!" she muttered running out the door. Padmè laughed.  
  
Four droids, three annoying senators, two jammed doors and one minute later Mara reached the docking bay level just in time to see Anakin fly away and Luke jump on his speeder last minute.  
  
"Sith!" she cursed then glanced at the other speeder and smiled. No, she wasn't going to miss the fun. Mara jumped in and turned it on. it didn't start. She frowned, then went to the next one and tried it. The engine roared to life and she zoomed after them.  
  
"Move over!" Obi-wan instructed to Luke. "I can't there's no room". Obi- wan growled in frustration and looked at Anakin "What took you so long?"  
  
Anakin looked at him in a calm fashion before replying " I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, one with an open cockpit, and the right speed capabilities. and you know I had to hold out for just that right color, plus this numbskull had to follow me." Luke shot him a glare but Anakin just laughed at him.  
  
"There!" Obi-Wan said pointing to the speeder he recognized from before. Anakin turned hard left causing his Master to be slammed into Luke.  
  
"Ouch," Luke said pushing Obi-Wan back over. "This really isn't that comfortable," Obi-Wan stated the obvious sending a glare Luke's way. "So jump!" Luke said returning his former Masters glare.  
  
It was obvious Luke had been spending way too much time around a certain redhead. Luke shook his head and gave a smile, of course he didn't really mind all that much. Anakin looked at them both and gave out a roar of laughter. He thought he was the only one who could give his master a run for his money.he was wrong.  
  
"Watch the road!" Luke commanded as Obi-Wan seemed to lose his voice, and stomach. Anakin gave the wheel a hard turn and they just missed the speeder heading in there direction. He laughed and glanced at his nervous Master.  
  
"If you'd spend as much time working on your lightsaber skills as you do on your wit you'd rival Master Yoda." Obi-Wan stated dryly and ducked as they just missed the underside of a speeder above them. Anakin gave his Master a cocky grin before replying, " I thought I already did."  
  
Luke smiled at their bickering and waited for Obi-Wan's response. "Only in your mind my young Padawan."  
  
Luke laughed as he thought about what they were saying some more. The duo glanced at him sideways and he explained, " I just think it would be funny to see Yoda and Anakin duel that's all." Before anyone could reply a sound cut through the silence, someone honking in front of him.  
  
"Opps!" Anakin said diving down out of the way in and out of traffic. "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Obi-Wan said clutching his stomach. Luke inched away from him as far as he could cautious that Ben would lose his dinner.  
  
"Sorry Master, I forgot you don't like flying," Anakin said in a way that was not very convincing and smiled before taking the speeder through another series of twists, turns, and dives.  
  
"I don't mind the flying, but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan returned then looked at Luke as he nodded in agreement. The difference though, was that Luke was enjoying the ride immensely. Anakin pushed the throttle forward and followed as the assassin's speeder went straight up, then left. As he continued to dodge the blaster bolts aimed in his direction another speeder pulled up beside them.  
  
"You know, it's illegal to have three people in a two-seated speeder." Mara said giving them all a cheeky smile. Luke smiled back and glanced at the other two. "I don't like breaking the law, so if you two don't mind I'm going to hitch a ride with the pretty lady." They nodded and Luke stood up waiting for the right time to jump.  
  
Mara brought the speeder closer and steadied it waiting.and waiting.and waiting. "Jump already!" She yelled finally, annoyed that he was taking so long.  
  
He jumped landing near the back of the speeder and began to make his way up. Anakin zoomed ahead of them and Mara went from side to side so not to get hit with blaster bolts that came whizzing by. Luke almost fell.twice, and he flopped around every time the speeder made a sharp turn.  
  
More blaster fire came at them missing by at least a meter and Mara growled, "I'm going to kill her!" Luke finally plopped down beside her and opened his mouth to say something when Mara cut him off "She's a disgrace Skywalker! What trained assassin can't hit a speeder at full speed?" She exclaimed obviously put out. Luke gave her a soft smile and said nothing.  
  
"I could've hit it," Mara muttered calming down.  
  
They continued their pursuit of the bad-at-her-job-assassin, according to Mara. As Anakin drove his speeder in all different twists Mara did the same cursing with each new turn. Luke laughed at her and watched as Anakin skimmed the side of a building before heading into a tram tunnel. Mara didn't follow this time, "He's loony.he'll be back."  
  
As soon as Mara said it Anakin's speeder zoomed right back out followed by the other assassin and a lot of trucks.  
  
"Great, just great," Mara said leading the group now. Luke glanced behind them and smiled, " It feels like we're the ones being chased!" Mara rolled her eyes and told him deprecatingly that they were. "You know, sometimes you have just a little too much farmboyishness in you Skywalker."  
  
She gave him a glance and he was just smiling brightly at her comment. Mara sensed danger then and ducked as a blaster bolt flew past her when it missed the Jedi.  
  
"That's it I'm tired of being leader!" Mara told him angrily as she slammed on the brakes causing the others to zoom past her.  
  
She gave a sigh then smiled at Luke's scared face "That's better," Mara added pleased as she began to follow again.  
  
"Now, this assassin needs a lesson on firing a blaster properly." Luke snorted and replied defiantly, "And who better to learn from, then the Master assassin Mara Jade!" She gave him a sly grin and drew her blaster.  
  
Luke groaned in response and stated wryly "Mara, we want him alive." Mara ignored him and brought the speeder up closer.  
  
"I just wanna scare her a little." Mara defended herself taking aim. Luke rolled his eyes heavenward then watched her take a clear-cut shot at the tail end of the assassin's speeder. Satisfied that she was successful and now the speeder was going slower Mara put away her weapon. "See.still alive."  
  
Mara dropped behind in line once again as Anakin flew behind the other speeder, only to cut to the side not particularly wanting to go through the power couplings. Anakin went straight through the purple shocking energy.  
  
After that they both watched as Obi-Wan stood and slowly crawled onto the front engine to remove some sort of cloth.  
  
"How he talks Ben into doing that I'll never figure out," Luke stated and watched in amusement as he almost fell then crawled back in. Mara shook her head and watched as Anakin went a totally different way then the assassin. Not wanting to dive first into a building or something Mara took the safe way and followed the assassin once more through a tunnel. She went in and out of traffic only hitting the wall once before the tunnel ended. Mara brought the speeder closer but slowed as Luke told her to look up. There, she saw, Anakin Skywalker falling fast.  
  
"What is up with these Jedi plummeting to his death all the time," Mara stated as Luke smiled and Anakin caught onto the assassin's speeder.  
  
They watched as Anakin slid to the tail when the assassin sped up. He quickly crawled up to the closed cockpit and drew his light saber slicing through the cover. The light saber flew out of his grasp and in a second Obi-Wan was by their side catching it. Luke smiled and glanced at Mara who was still trying to figure out why Jedi like to jump out of things. The speeder went right and left out of control and finally crashed down into the streets. Mara continued to fly above them, with Obi-Wan at her side. They landed near the club Anakin was running to and began walking his way.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Mara raised her eyebrow and smiled then thought better and glared "And you wanted me to stay put!"  
  
Luke winced as she whacked the back of his head. It seemed to make her feel better but had quite the opposite effect on him.  
  
"Let's catch up with them," Luke supplied rubbing his head and Mara smiled nodding. Heading into the bar they arrived just in time to hear Obi-Wan reprimanding Anakin. " But you haven't learned anything Anakin," Obi-wan said glancing at Luke and Mara who were both trying to hide their amusement.or well at least Luke was. Mara let the bright smile shine through as she answered his comment.  
  
"He learned how to jump off high heights and fly through the air to his death just before catching onto something," Mara supplied for the Padawan and was answered with a smile. "I try, Master."  
  
Luke knew there was amusement mixed with sincerity in Anakin's voice but the amusement had the right to sneak through. His Master had, after all, leapt out a window hundreds of stories above the streets of Courescant.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan asked over the loud music of the bar.  
  
Luke froze mid-step and glanced at Ben. If only he knew how close to the truth he was.  
  
"I get the feeling your going to be the death of yourself if you keep up this jumping out of buildings bit. He might not even get the chance to even try." Mara stated matter-of-factly obviously holding in her laughter.  
  
Anakin smiled faintly. Obi-wan shrugged slightly and gave a sheepish grin before quickly replacing it with his Jedi clam façade.  
  
"Do you see him yet?" Anakin was glancing around the bar "I think he is a she, Mara was right. she's a changeling."  
  
Mara gave them both a sideways smile as if to say I told you so. Obi-wan nodded and gave another brief smile "Then be extra careful."  
  
A snort came from Mara's direction they both looked at her curiously "That girl is no assassin.. I bet she will probably try and 'sneak' up on you or something." She trailed off laughing a bit as Obi-wan shook his head and went the opposite way.  
  
Mara knew herself that sneaking up on a Jedi was not done easily. Especially with attempting to poor a pitcher of Juri juice on them.. Mara winced slightly remembering that horrific occurrence at the Jedi academy when she attempted just that.  
  
Anakin looked at Luke a little concerned. Mara followed his gaze and rolled her eyes stepping in front of the "Jedi Master" who seemed to be frozen in place. Mara cocked her head to the side and studied him. His calm sky blue eyes she remembered were darker, like a storm, and behind them she could see his pain. She could feel his pain. The pain he felt when Vader, also known as Anakin Skywalker, killed his mentor. With that one comment made by Obi-wan, memories seemed to rush him all at once and Mara could feel each and every one. Why? She wasn't so sure if she wanted to know why and right now she wanted to get as far away from his pain as she could. As far as Mara was concerned, he could deal with it himself, because Force knows she had enough to sort through on her own.  
  
Mara turned and began to follow in the direction which Obi-Wan disappeared to. It only took four steps away from him for Mara to change her mind. She walked back to stand in front of him sighing in defeat.  
  
"Farmboy?" She said giving a soft smile but quickly hiding it with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Farmboy?!?" Mara said again waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Luke finally snapped out of his reverie and locked eyes with her. Blue met green and Mara felt the need to break contact but she couldn't look away. His eyes were back to a bright blue she remembered and as the intense gaze continued Mara couldn't help but realize there was something else hidden.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Luke gave her a bright smile happy that she was concerned and touched that she cared. "Come on wife, we must catch a bad-at-her-job-assassin," he said lightening up the mood and moving quickly away before she could whack him.again.  
  
Mara growled in frustration and followed him in mock agitation. Truth was she was trying desperately to hold back the grin, amused with his playful banter. She was also happy that what was bothering him only moments ago seemed to disappear for the time being.  
  
Mara and Luke both froze, side by side as they watched Obi-Wan as he spun gracefully around from his position at the bar lightsaber ablaze. The blue blade slashed with accurate precision cutting off the threat from its source. The assassin screamed in pain and fell to the ground; her arm lay on the floor still clutching her weapon. Luke couldn't seem to stop the laugh that came.  
  
"Every time I've seen him in a bar he cuts someone's arm off." He shook his head smiling and looked to Mara. She ignored him and muttered something of her own in obvious disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe she actually tried it! She actually was trying to 'sneak' next to him." Mara shook her head in disgust not really believing it herself. Earlier when she made the comment it had been sarcastic now.well, now it was official.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when Anakin spoke up, " Jedi business." As if it were a normal occurrence every one went back to what they were doing before and Obi-Wan and Anakin went to help the assassin out into the streets. They lowered her gently to the ground and Luke and Mara kneeled next to them.  
  
Luke's gaze immediately went to the wound and he winced in sympathy unlike Mara who thought she deserved it. The assassin gave a growl as Luke reached out to help and fixed a glare on the four of them. Mara's eyes narrowed as she met the glare with one of her own. The woman seemed to falter slightly then her lips snarled and Mara laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't quit your day job. You do have one other than this right cuz'." Mara trailed off as Luke laid his hand atop of hers.  
  
"Who hired you?" Luke asked softly then gave Mara a brief smile and intertwined his hand with her own. Mara moved her glare to him and then quickly to their hands. She pulled hers away firmly but stayed silent nonetheless.  
  
"It was just a job," was the sort answer they received. Mara rolled her eyes to the sky but bit her lip to refrain from speaking.  
  
"Who hired you?" This time the question didn't come from Luke but from Anakin, and it wasn't asked but commanded. The Changeling kept silent and her hateful glare stayed firmly in place. Anakin's face contorted with anger, mostly out of fear for the senator, but as he gave a little snarl Luke raised a hand to calm him.  
  
// Anger leads to hate.// Luke whispered the undertaking into the force giving the young Padawan a look. Anakin nodded and took a steadying breath. Obi-Wan gave Luke a bewildered look then turned back to continue questioning.  
  
"Tell us who sent you," Obi-Wan waving his hand slightly giving his words more strength. "It was a bounty hunter.called." Before she could finish a sound cut through the calm winds causing the assassin to gasp and grimace in pain. Her features turned into her true form and she finally collapsed, dead.  
All four of them looked up just in time to see a man in armor power up his rocket and take off into the sky.  
  
"That looks like Fett," Mara and Luke muttered softly at the same time. When they both realized this they gave each other a sudden glance before turning to look at the duo next to them.  
  
Obi-Wan plucked something from the Changelings neck and held it up to get a closer look.  
  
"Toxic dart," Mara pointed out to him and he gave her an exasperated look before nodding in agreement.  
Han walked out of the fresher smiling and went over to where Leia was fixing her hair. He kissed the side of her neck in surprise causing her to shy away slightly. She smiled at him and ordered him to hold a piece of her hair away while she braided the first bit. He did so obediently but not without making jokes about it the whole time.  
  
"Almost done ya Nerf," she told him amused and finally took the piece away form him braiding it with the other into a bun type style on the top of her head. When she was finished he turned her towards him and drew her closer. As he leaned down to capture her lips with his own she stopped him. He sighed and shook his head in frustration. Her brows were drawn together in confusion.  
  
"Do you hear that?" she asked as if listening to something. Han strained his ears not hearing anything and gave her a questioning glance.  
  
" It's silence," she explained and now he understood and was confused also.  
  
"They must be up to something," Han said stating the obvious.  
  
They both sighed at the same time and headed in the direction of the kitchenette.the direction of the children. It was a mess! Plain and simple that's what it was. There was food everywhere; the walls, counters, floor and even on the two plates set up. How they found this much food in the first place was a mystery. All the appliances were out .AND running. Jaina, Anakin and Jacen were all covered in different substances, and oblivious their parents had entered the room. They brought the pan of, whatever it was, and piled a big glob onto a plate. They did the same to the other plate then added a little bit of kaff on top.  
  
Jacen finally looked up and noticed both Han and Leia's shocked faces. He smiled brightly at them and nudged his sister who looked up and gave the exact same smile.  
  
"We made you breakfast," Anakin supplied pointing with his finger to the plates of goo. Han and Leia both gave each other a look and shrugged sitting down. The children each bit their lip and watched, as each took a bit. As soon as the mush hit their mouth the horrible taste came through. Both swallowed hard and looked at each other once again knowing that the children wanted their responses. Han said the first thing that came to mind looking at the hopeful faces.  
  
"Mmm..." 


	7. Bitter Sweet Revenge

Han and Leia were very relieved when a Com call interrupted the .meal, if it could be called that, informing the whole family to meet with the council. But with that relief also came apprehension. Leia knew that Yoda 'knew all' but how he found out about the food that was stolen. and the food fight in the kitchenette was beyond her comprehension. It just happened and already they had to experience the wrath of Yoda.  
  
Maybe she should have let Mara plan that mission to steal his stick in the night after all, Leia thought with a grimace then looked at the children still covered in food. On the other hand maybe she needed one of those sticks for herself.  
  
Han did his best to get all visible areas on the children clean but Jacen's hair still held a tint of white from the powdery substance he had gotten himself into. Force knows if it would ever come out, Han had finally concluded giving up.  
  
The cleaning droids that were assigned to the living quarters they were staying in had 'mysteriously' disappeared or at least been 'conveniently' absent so they were stuck cleaning the big mushy glob the kitchenette had turned into.  
  
Giving up after 20 (minutes?) of scrubbing They decided to head for the meeting early to face the consequences of having force sensitive children who knew how to force throw food. Not taking any chances of the kids getting into any more trouble on the way to the Council room Han had the bright idea to keep them on a firm leash, literally.  
  
He fashioned a chord he held to attach onto Anakin, which then looped around Jacen, then finally hooked onto Jaina. Han walked in front smiling with Leia at his side. The kids followed slowly, shoulders slumped, heads bent in their convoy exile.  
  
Upon arriving at the council doors they spotted Luke and Mara also waiting to go in. Leia blew out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in respite. Obviously the troll hadn't found out about the little disaster the quarters were. Han must have realized it also for he quickly untied the trio and smiled brightly.  
  
Mara wasn't even attempting to hold in her amusement at the Solo family. When they first arrived it was a funny and pathetic sight and Mara was quite curious as to what caused it. Han noticed her amusement and gave Mara a frown that clearly stated stop-laughing-or-we'll-leave-'em-with-you. Mara got the picture and sobered up real quick.  
  
Han smiled happy with himself and turned to Leia who was keeping a close eye on all three monsters. Shaking his head Han glanced at Mara and Luke brows raised.  
  
" I trust you slept well?" he asked them both waggling his eyebrows up and down.  
  
Luke shook his head in disagreement but smiled while setting the old smuggler right, " We didn't sleep at all," he happily informed his amazed brother-in-law. Everyone's eyes widened in response and Mara covered her face while shaking her head in bafflement. No one can be that naïve she thought biting her lip to refrain from growling aloud. Luke was oblivious to Han grinning like a madman and Leia's dropped jaw astonishment.  
  
"Close your mouth Leia, Farmboy here means that we were out all night catching that stupid assassin," Mara informed them all and was glad to see Leia close her mouth and nod in understanding. All conversations became serious with that said.  
  
" Is Padmè safe now?" Leia asked concerned for the welfare of the senator. Luke shook his head no and quickly explained, " There's a bounty on her head. More assassins will come until Obi-Wan finds the true source of the attempts." Before more could be said on the matter they were admitted to enter the Council chamber.  
  
Mara stayed a little behind, only a little worried that she might say something to upset the troll again and only a little afraid that the stick will strike back. Her knees were still a bit sore from the last attack. Interrupting her thoughts was a tug on her jacket. Glancing down when the tug came again her eyes met with little Anakin's hopeful ones.  
  
He raised both arms at her and gave a big toothy grin. As to what the kid was trying to prove Mara had no idea and furrowed her brow in mystification. Anakin bit his lip and wiggled his fingers at her.  
  
" Up!" he ordered when Mara showed no initial reaction besides confusion.  
  
"Up!" he repeated standing on his tiptoes waving his arms about. Mara finally understood and gave a distressed look in Luke's direction. He just smiled at her offering no help what so ever like she should have guessed and Mara grimaced.  
  
Looking down at the child once again Mara shook her head no. Of course that didn't convince him and he repeated his command and gave her his best Ewok face. Mara rolled her eyes and groaned a bit but relented nonetheless and finally picked him up. He sat comfortably on her hip and wrapped his little arms around her neck in an embrace. Mara rolled her eyes at the ceiling once again and finally glanced about the room. Everyone was watching her in amusement and Yoda gave a light chuckle at her uneasiness.  
  
She gave them all a snide look and asked, " What is it you wanted?" When this was said Jaina came to her side and grabbed her hand gripping it firmly to get her attention.  
  
" We were just makin' breakfast Auntie Mara," the little girl explained softly a little fearful of what was to happen. Mara looked down confused again then gave out a laugh when she realized the children thought they were in trouble.  
  
"Don't worry Hun, I won't let the troll get you," the ex assassin reassured the children. Now she really wanted to know what the little ones did.  
  
" Jedi Jade," Yoda started looking directly at Luke. Luke was, however, oblivious that they were addressing him because he was too focused on watching Mara interact with the kids, whether willingly or not. Leia gave him a nudge with her elbow and he gave his full attention to the Masters.  
  
" Go with Padawan Skywalker to Naboo you must." Luke nodded happily in agreement glad he gets to spend more time to get to know the young man his father was.err, is.  
  
" Senator Amidala has also informed us that if she has to go so does Mara," Mace explained in an exasperated tone but smiling.  
  
This time Mara smiled in return happy she didn't have to argue with them about going. They probably knew she would've gone anyway so they agreed hastily to Padmè's request, Mara thought with a smirk. She was also wondering how they swindled Padmè into going but she saved that question for later.  
  
Mara shifted Anakin to sit higher on her hip and then shifted again uncomfortably. A person wouldn't guess that this kid weighed a lot but for a little guy he was pretty heavy. It could possibly be that Mara wasn't really used to. carrying things, never before had she had to hold a kid like this and she wasn't planning on doing it again in the future.  
  
" Solos, stay you will," Yoda said answering the question that was bound to come up next. He then glanced at Leia looking her up and down. He gave a soft look and nodded as if an answer was just whispered to him and he agreed.  
  
" Training half way done. far worse it can be than no training at all." He gave a glance at Mace and the other Master nodded in agreement.  
  
" Help you, I will."  
  
Mace glanced at the children who now were all attached to Mara and smiled, " Your children can be put in training with the other younglings." Satisfied they glanced at Han as if asking his approval. Han shrugged, " Ok, yeah sure."  
  
Han opened his mouth to ask what was in store for him but closed it firmly when Yoda dismissed them. He did not want to say something stupid that earned him a whack with the stick from the troll like Mara or stuck sleeping on the couch like Luke. Instead he smiled and was the first one to head out of the room. Everyone else turned to leave when Yoda spoke up once again.  
  
" Know about the mess I do, hmm, yes. and disappeared all my food has, hmmpf!" Leia and Han froze and shot each other an alarmed glance. How he does that no one knows.and how his children gathered all that food was just as confusing  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mara tried and failed to hide her smile as she watched an obviously wound up senator address the clueless Gungan. She quirked an eyebrow when she noticed Padmè cut off the creature mid sentence instead of listening to his worthless babbling. She was obviously not as excited about this little trip as Mara herself was and in a bad mood about it. She had to admit it though, much to her consternation, that she felt bad for Jar Jar.  
  
Her smile faded slightly as a wave of dismay washed over. How can someone be this disaster prone and still be alive? He's got to have a lot of enemies, Mara decided and in that same moment she also decided she'd help him out.  
  
She was shocked with her own conclusions and wasn't happy about them either. The sympathy from only seconds ago vanished as soon as they came, when the silly Gungan tripped over his own robes and stumbled into her almost knocking her down.  
  
Now, back to her old self she gave him a frustrated glare and resolved she'd just let Luke be his friend instead. Jar Jar's goofy smile faded as he maneuvered around her muttering his apologies softly. " Ex-Squeeze me," his voice was uneasy as he turned quickly hitting her with his ears. Mara rolled her eyes and gave a few curses wondering about how much trouble she'd be in if she just put him out of his misery.  
  
Thinking better on the matter Mara figured she shouldn't shoot him. not just yet anyways. When she noticed Padmè approaching Anakin in a huff Mara turned her gaze towards them and her lips quirked up in amusement. He was going to get a good talking to.  
  
" I do not like this idea of hiding!" The senator stated matter-of-factly to the Jedi Padawan giving him a look that showed her dissatisfaction about the whole situation.  
  
Anakin took a step closer to her as she moved around packing, " Don't worry, Master Obi-Wan will find who ever hired the bounty hunter and then you'll be able to come back. It's for your own protection. " He added the last bit with a look of confidence and puffed out his chest slightly as if to remind her that he was her bodyguard, and he knew best. Mara bit her lip to hold in her laugh and waited eagerly for Padmè's reaction.  
  
" I HAVE to hide?" The stubborn woman asked him giving him an up and down glance. Anakin, thinking he's won, gave her a bright smile and nodded. Padmè of course still wasn't convinced and gave a sigh of frustration tossing clothing into her bag. Anakin unconsciously took a step back and his smile faded slightly. She was going to fight it till the end. like he told the Masters' she would.  
  
" I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be around here when its fate is decided." Anakin met her comment with a calm stare as if he was looking not just at her, but also through her.  
  
Luke does that, Mara thought biting her lip, and she didn't like it when he did it. Padmè seemed to be oblivious of it though.  
  
" Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us," Anakin said finally in a calm manner and Mara tuned the rest out. She was to busy thinking about what Padmè said just seconds ago. It was funny how the assassination attempts would come at a time like this, and aimed at one of the key senators involved in the defeat of the Act. Storing the information at the back of her mind to think on later because right now she wanted to watch these two a little closer. If she was right and Anakin did in fact like Padmè then maybe, just maybe.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Padmè smiling at her as if asking for her agreement in something. Mara nodded and smiled then began to listen to the conversation the two were having.  
  
" Don't get me wrong," Anakin started placing the silver ball ornament he had been levitating back in its rightful place.  
  
" Obi-Wan is a great Master, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am grateful to be his learner only. in some ways- in a lot of ways- I'm ahead of him." Mara gave a snort in disagreement, even though it most likely was true, she just liked to disagree.  
  
The handmaiden, Dormè, came to stand beside her smiling in obvious interest. Padmè didn't look at him in disbelief but instead curiosity as she finished tossing clothes in her bag.  
  
" That must be frustrating," Padmè said giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
" It's worse!"  
  
Anakin continued whining about it. Mara though, had had enough of it already. She groaned in disbelief, this guy was way too much like a certain Farmboy she knew. Of course that shouldn't shock her, they were related after all, lucky for her though Luke isn't this whiney anymore.  
  
" Stop whining! I get enough of that with Luke," She interrupted not in the least bit caustic. He stopped and looked towards her in shock, as did Padmè but the woman's giggle didn't escape her notice and she knew that she agreed. Anakin looked like he was about to disagree when Dormè also began to laugh. He looked away a little embarrassed and hurt and that made all three women sober up. Padmè was the only one though; who looked apologetic as she walked to stand in front of him.  
  
Anakin gave Padmè a brief smile and she seemed to act on instinct as she reached out to gently stroke his cheek. He leaned into her warm touch and she must have realized what she was doing for she quickly with drew her hand as if burned.  
  
" Don't try to grow up too fast," she said giving him a soft grin as if to lighten the mood. He stepped closer looking with an intense gaze as if she was the only one in the room.  
  
" I am grown up, you said it yourself," he told her reminding her of the comment she had made only moments before. Their gazes locked for a moment, only a moment, but it was enough for Mara to catch the attraction sizzling between them. Padmè looked away breaking the connection.  
  
" Please don't look at me like that," she said turning away from him. " Why not?" the question held a hidden meaning, obviously not very well hidden because Mara and Dormè continued to look on with great interest.  
  
" It makes me feel uncomfortable!" Was Padmè's firm, defiant response as she turned to walk back into her closet giving it a last glance. Anakin was not put out for he smirked mischievously in her direction and apologized softly, " Sorry Milady." Of course the way he said it held no sincerity and Mara laughed. This was going to be a very interesting trip to Naboo.  
  
The room was silent as Anakin went to stare out the window and Padmè and Dormè went to repack the things she had just thrown into her case when she was angry.  
  
The door whooshed open breaking the silence and causing everyone to look up. In walked Jaina Solo with a bright smile on her face. She noticed the situation of the room and frowned slightly before walking over to Mara.  
  
" Auntie Mara, why is everyone so nontalkable?" the little girl whispered pulling at Mara's hand.  
  
Mara smiled in an I'll-tell-you-later look and Jaina nodded eagerly biting her lip. Mara then gave her an expectant look but the girl just shrugged. Sighing Mara finally spoke " So.what happened?"  
  
Jaina gave her another smile then looked at the ceiling as if it held the answer.  
  
" Where's ." Padmè started only to be cut off by the little girl.  
  
" Can I fly your ship, when we get back that is?" Mara looked down at her confused and frowned asking cautiously " Are you avoiding something?" Everyone was listening on now curious and Jaina just shrugged.  
  
Mara sighed frustrated and started again " Was there something you wanted to tell." Once again the girl interrupted her, " Do you wanna drink? I'm thirsty." Mara frowned and irritation clearly shone on her face.  
  
" You're doing it again," Mara said after taking a steadying breath. The girl looked up confused and gave an innocent look, " Doing what?"  
  
Mara kneeled down to her level and looked her directly in the eye searching for something, anything that showed the girl had a reason for doing what she was. " Trying to push me off center," Mara answered after a moment. Jaina smiled wide and giggled.  
  
" I can't push you anywhere Auntie Mara. you're too big." Everyone laughed and Mara cracked a smile.  
  
The smile didn't last long though as a man yelled her name in aggravation. It was a very familiar man, who Mara wasn't too sure she wanted to see just yet. Especially if he found the little surprise she'd left them in their apartment.  
  
" Jade!" The call came again and Mara winced slightly then turned back to Jaina. " Was there something you were supposed to tell me?" she asked calmly and the little Solo narrowed her eyes in thought. It only took a second for her eyes to widen as she obviously remembered.  
  
" Oh yeah, the plan thing-a-majiger worked and Uncle Lukie is looking for you." Mara rolled her eyes then stood waiting for the lecture on revenge to come.  
  
Mara knew he was upset. She could feel his was upset and she was prepared for the lectures to come. She wasn't prepared to see Luke walk into the room only wearing a towel around his hips. That threw her off a bit. Of course it shouldn't have come as a shock because she was, after all, the culprit who had stolen his Jedi blacks. The thing that surprised her was that he walked all the way here in only that.  
  
"I knew I should've taken the towel," Mara muttered under her breath.  
  
He stood in the center of the room. Luke didn't even seem the least bit embarrassed as everyone stared. His face clearly showed his frustration at his wife. She had obviously done something that put him in the position he was in now and everyone watched on interested to see what it was she did and why he looked like he did.  
  
Mara was still staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open. He was .he is. Mara couldn't even describe what she felt looking at him like this. Her stomach formed tiny knots and she swallowed hard knowing why she was felling like she was.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she watched as he began to walk slowly towards her with eyes filled with something she didn't recognize. She fixed her eyes on his stomach and arms watching as his muscles moved with each determined stride. Then her penetrating gaze finally locked with his.  
  
Their eyes connected blue to green; green to blue and nothing else mattered. The fact that he was standing in front of her in only a towel was now forgotten. Instead she starred into his intense bright blue eyes and without having to speak a word they were communicating to each other. There was something happening between them and they both knew it. Neither of them would admit it, however, so it would remain unspoken. In that moment, with Luke staring at her, neither of them speaking, she felt more alive than she had ever felt before.  
  
" Why is Luke's hair green?" Padmè asked first leaving the fact that he was only in a towel for her next question.  
  
Mara and Luke both stepped away from each other, both staring at the floor as if finding it very interesting. Jaina went to stand by Mara smiling brightly. " Juice Mix," the little girl supplied giggling. She obviously had had a part in all this and wasn't even trying to deny it. Mara grinned slyly at Luke but quickly looked away.  
  
" He deserved it," Mara smiled answering the unspoken question. Padmè and Anakin gave a questioningly glance as if awaiting an explanation but she just looked at Luke as if he had all the answers to their questions. His lips thinned and he gave her a frown.  
  
" Mara, revenge is of the Dark side," Luke started only to be interrupted by the fiery tempered woman.  
  
" Look, Yoda." she started emphasizing the name of the troll Master because of his greenness.  
  
If you want to explain to them the reason I'm doing all this. than be my guest. I could care less and Padmè would most likely help me out." Mara glanced at the senator for agreement and Padmè nodded smiling amused by the whole situation.  
  
Mara gave a smile at Luke glancing him up and down one last time. " Of course, then they'd know," Mara, stated challenging him to do it. After that she walked out of the room motioning for her partner in crime to follow.  
  
Luke was left in the room staring at the door at which Mara left from. Sometimes that woman could be so.so.  
  
" Hey, What about my clothes!?" Luke called out just realizing that she hadn't given him a chance to ask and now it was too late. He turned back to the Senator and Padawan, face red with embarrassment and they burst out laughing. 


	8. Important Missions and Slacking Off On t

Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone once again for reviewing. I really appreciate it and it gives me a clue that people are actually reading, which makes me want to continue. Oh, and as to why it's taken me so long to post, well three words sum it up; DARTH REAL LIFE, ugh! I've been way to busy and I don't like it one bit. I felt bad about the wait so I posted two chapters right away.good trade, right?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
" I can't believe you didn't give him back his clothes!" Padmè chided Mara without any real force to her tone. It was obvious that she was trying desperately to suppress her own amusement at the situation.  
  
Mara gave a dainty shrug and glanced at Luke, who sat next to Anakin on the opposite side of the room.  
  
" It's not like he has to wear a towel, " Mara said caustically giving the Farmboy an up and down glance. No longer was he in a towel, much to Mara's dismay, but now he wore his refugee outfit. The brown tunics helped them to blend in.of course Luke's green hair didn't help matters in that sense.  
  
Leia also gave a look to her brother finding it all very amusing. Sensing his sister's eyes upon him, Luke turned around and flashed her a bright smile before glaring at Mara. Mara didn't seem fazed in the slightest as she rolled her eyes and chuckled. Leia had to admit; these two always fought and bickered but they are closer than they let on.  
  
Just by looking at the duo anyone can see the affection between them. Even if they both deny it they respect and care for each other very deeply. Leia looked over at her husband and he gave her a sly grin and wiggled his eyebrows slightly causing her to laugh.  
  
Luke continued to glare at Mara but it lacked any real fury. Don't get him wrong, he was angry, he just couldn't stay mad at Mara long. He watched her as she talked and laughed with Padmè and Dormè. He was, of course sure their laughter was because of him. He was most likely the brunt of the jokes and it should've bothered him. But it didn't. To his surprise he kind of liked being the center of Mara's conversation. Now all he had to do was think of something to get back at her with. A good, wicked plan  
  
The first thing that came to mind was stealing all of HER clothes. He didn't mind in the slightest that it had already been done and that he wasn't being original.shooting Mara a sly grin he watched as her smile faded and she gave him a what-are-you-up-to? Look.  
  
When her suspicion grew into frustration and she shot him a death glare he began to think more on the matter and he realized that maybe that idea wouldn't be such a good one after all. Still, it would be very interesting.  
She continued to stare angrily at him as if reading his thoughts and stood up. For a moment Luke thought she had in fact heard what he was pondering and that she was going to kill him for it, but quickly realized he was wrong when every one stood up also. Anakin went to stand behind Padmè and Luke followed to stand beside Mara flashing her a hesitant smile. She looked at him confused then muttered something about weird Farmboys.  
  
" Its not me Malady, I worry about you. What if they realize you left?"  
  
The handmaiden's concern gained Luke's attention and he focused on them instead of the fiery red head next to him.  
  
" Then my Jedi protectors will have to prove how good they are."  
  
Even though the comment was made for all three of them, Padmè glanced at Anakin. He smiled wide obviously ecstatic from her compliment. Luke looked at Mara brow raised and she rolled her eyes in return.  
  
Mara tried to hide her smile as she watched Obi-Wan lecture his Padawan on what he could or could not do. It was very unnecessary. She herself knew that Anakin would do what he felt needed to be done without asking first if need be. She was also certain that Obi-Wan knew this as well. When Anakin answered what he wanted to hear, Obi-Wan turned to reassure the senator that he would find the person behind this. Mara felt a tug on her sleeve and she glanced down knowing this time that it was the children.  
  
" Auntie Mara go?" Little Anakin asked frowning.  
  
He held out his arms and Mara glanced at him cautiously. This had happened before and she knew what he wanted. Sighing she kneeled down in front of him and tentatively reached out to wrap her arms around the little one.  
  
As soon as the deed was done the other two solo kids tackled her in a fierce hug. Something was up, Mara had no idea what was causing this show of emotion and she wasn't too sure if it was a bad thing or good.  
  
" We have to go now," Anakin said motioning for Luke, Mara and Padmè to follow him. Mara tried to pull away from the kids but they wouldn't budge. Han, Leia and Obi-Wan each pulled a kid away and Mara left shaking her head in bewilderment. Those kids are really weird.  
  
When she caught up with the rest Luke was smirking at her, a smirk Mara didn't really appreciate.  
  
" What?" she muttered and he laughed and followed beside her behind Artoo.  
  
" Suddenly I'm afraid," Padmè said softly to Anakin. He gave her a solemn nod answering quietly " It's my first mission alone.I'm scared too."  
  
Mara gave Luke a look at that as if to say 'what happened to fear leads to anger, anger to hate mumbo jumbo Yoda was spewing on and on about?' He shrugged then hooked his arm with hers.  
  
" Don't worry, we have Artoo," Anakin said lightening up the mood. Padmè laughed and glanced back just in time to see Mara push Luke away from her. He stumbled but caught himself before falling completely. Luke stood up and began to chase her around the little astromech droid.  
  
From far away the scene was even more amusing than close up. Han laughed, as did Leia, and they looked over to Captain Typho and Obi-Wan who were both trying to hold back a grin. Obi-Wan turned his into a disapproving stare as he muttered, " I hope he doesn't try anything foolish."  
  
The four, by this time, had mingled with the crowd about to board the shuttle. Captain Typho gave him a look and shook his head disagreeing, " I'd be more concerned with her doing something foolish, than him." Han and Leia both shook their heads but didn't voice the obvious reality. Luke and Mara were the ones to worry about.  
  
They watched until the cargo ship took off. Only then did they realize that something was wrong. Someone was missing. Han glanced around the room counting. " One," he muttered and pointed at Anakin.  
  
" Two," he said nodding at Jacen and giving the room several glances. There was no sign of her and Han looked to his wife and let out as many curses as he could think of.  
  
"Jaina!"  
  
Leave it to Jaina to get lost. Leia shook her head and stretched out with the force searching for her mischievous daughter. She let out a deep sigh of relief when she found her close to Luke and his 'wife.' Leia touched Han's arm to silence his muttering and gave him a bright smile. Catching on he let out a loud laugh.  
  
" Mara's not going to like this," Han stated the obvious and reached for his comlink in anticipation.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Who are we going to see?" Han asked walking beside Obi-Wan down the streets of Courescant. Instead of staying at the temple being bored while Leia and the kids learned some more tricks, he had decided to follow Obi- Wan.  
  
"My old friend Dex, he owns a diner just down the street a little ways. He'll know where this toxic dark came from." Obi-Wan told him obviously not bothered by his company. "You know, Mara could have probably told you where it came from," Han said flashing the Jedi a quick smile. Obi-Wan frowned and rolled his eyes.  
  
" No she couldn't have," his reply indicated his frustration about something, or someone. Han laughed, " Actually buddy I'm afraid so," Obi- Wan shot him another look.  
  
"How does she know so much about this stuff anyway? I mean weapons, buildings, places.." His questioning trailed off as he saw Han's still amused face.  
  
To Han it was extremely funny that the grrreat Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was irritated by the fact that someone knew more than he did. It kind of reminded him a little of Mara herself. Maybe they are related or something he thought then shook his head to clear that outrageous notion. No, he didn't really think that a logical possibility.  
  
Obi-Wan was still waiting for a response and cleared his throat a couple of times before Han finally answered. " I've given up trying to figure it out. All the information, or most of it at least, came from her training from the past, when she was little."  
  
Obi-Wan was about to ask something else, most likely about her so called training, but Han didn't give him the chance he knew that he didn't want the Jedi to ask for then he'd have to answer something. That wouldn't be good for two reasons, one: Obi couldn't learn anything about what was to come in the future.at least not yet anyways and two: He didn't want to say things about Mara that would get him into more trouble then he was already in. Of course the whole Jaina sneaking along with her wasn't exactly his fault but Mara and Luke both seemed to think it was.  
  
" Look, isn't this the place?" Han said wisely changing the subject. Obi- Wan nodded and they went inside. They where greeted by a droid waitress with an attitude, a spunky little thing. Nothing like golden rod.Han groaned just thinking about 3PO. One thing about this journey that Han liked was that the communication droid didn't come along..  
  
" Someone to see ya' honey! A Jedi by the looks of him," The droid yelled out. A big head popped out of the opening, a huge smile formed on its face.  
  
" Be right with ya' old buddy!" He exclaimed obviously happy about the visit. Obi-Wan and the still smiling, slightly confused Han took a seat. "You wanna cup of Ardees?" The droid asked in a nicer tone of voice, relieved that the three were friends.  
  
Dex came out only a moment later and hugged Obi-Wan in a friendly manner. His four arms encircled the Jedi knight like he was nothing but a doll. At that moment Han realized that he never ever wanted to be on this guys bad side. His huge fist could crush.practically anything. The two both sat down, Obi-Wan next to Han and Dex squeezed in across from them. The waitress droid set their drinks down and left.  
  
" What can I do for ya'?" The massive creature asked in a friendly manner.  
  
He reminded Han of Chewie, a loyal friend to help you when you need something. There was also the fact that they could both rip your arms out if the situation needed it.  
  
"You can tell us what this is," Obi-Wan replied holding out the dart for him to look at. Dex's eyes widened slightly as he took the dart and inspected it.  
  
" I ain't seen one of these in a long while," he said softly and Han smiled. Success. " So you know where it came from?" Dex gave Han a who-are- you-anyway? Look, but shrugged and turned to Ben. " It belongs to them cloners. This here's a Kamino Saber dart." Obi-Wan echoed the name then gave a confused look at Han. " Why didn't it show up on the Archives?"  
  
The two continued to talk about it but Han droned them out and thought more on the darts origins. The planet Kamino wasn't familiar. He honestly had never heard of the name before, at least he didn't ever recall hearing it. Dex explained where it was located and they sat in a moment of silence. Finally something that Dex said before came to Han again.  
  
" Cloners."  
  
Obi-Wan looked his direction and nodded in agreement finishing the question. " Are they friendly?"  
  
That wasn't the question Han had in mind but he couldn't ask what he planned to. They wouldn't even know what he was talking about. The cloners sounded an awful lot like they would be involved in the Clone Wars Luke talked about. He'd definitely have to comlink the kid when they reach the temple and ask him about it.  
  
" It depends," Dex said with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
  
" On what?" The Jedi said smiling back. Han also couldn't help but smile because he himself knew what the old friend would say. " On how good your manners are and how big your pocket book is."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
" So you see, that's how we got to be here! When we got off the ship the other one blowed up and then Lukie and Mara said we're in the past. AND Anakin Skywalker is my Granddaddy." Jaina took a deep breath when her story was finished and smiled. She grabbed another bowl and filled it with more mush.  
  
" You have to promise not to tell though R2. it was supposed to be a secret but since you're my new best friend I can tell you!" The little blue and white astromech droid gave a few affirmative beeps and Jaina's smile brightened as she leaned over and gave him a hug.  
  
" You're just the same as before R2. I'm glad with all the odther stuff that's changed you didn't at all. Nu uh you didn't, not one bit." She nodded at her own conclusions and they continued to gather food for the silly adults.  
  
To Padmè this trip was a big change, but a welcome one. She wasn't used to all of this.having fun. Her life was always about other important political matters and she never had any time to just be herself. To be Padmè, not the senator, but the young woman that always seemed to stay hidden. When she was queen she hid behind the white face paint but escaped it all as Padmè. Now, as Senator, she seemed to be hiding in her duties.hiding from life itself. From family and love.  
  
Padmè gave a Look at Anakin. He looks so different when he is sleeping, adorable. No longer did he remind her of the little poor boy she once knew, or even the Jedi Padawan she knew now. No, now she saw him as the handsome young man he is. The one she's been hiding from. No matter how much she tried to fight it she couldn't tear her gaze away. He moved about in his sleep, as if dreaming.  
  
" I thought Luke said Jedi don't dream?" She muttered to herself confused. Shaking her head she glanced to where Luke and Mara use to stand while watching over her. Now they were both fast asleep. It was kind of funny that she was the only one up, besides Jaina and R2, yet she was also the only one in danger.  
  
Luke sat slouched slightly with Mara next to him. Mara rested against his shoulder and Luke's head lay on top of hers. They seemed to hate each other only a little while ago after Han announced little Jaina came along. But now, now anyone could see how in love they really are. Padmè sighed thinking how lucky they were to find one another and glanced once again at Anakin.  
  
Realizing immediately where her thoughts were leading her she quickly glanced away from him and scanned the room for R2 and Jaina. They were still gathering up a meal for everyone to eat- That was the job Padmè assigned the little girl as soon as she started to sing ' 99 bottles of Correllian Ale on the Wall'.for the third time.  
  
She watched in amusement as the server droid yelled " No droids!" at R2 and Jaina retaliated by throwing a piece of bread at it. R2 gave a few explicit beeps and Padmè could only guess the meaning. Where he learned it from was a whole different matter entirely. It was most likely from the little seven year old herself. The two surely made an amusing pair.  
  
They started on the journey back towards the smiling Padmè but she was startled and glanced away just missing Jaina dropping a cup of drink onto a sleeping emigrant. Anakin was mumbling and thrashing in his sleep.  
  
" Anakin?" she asked softly but he just turned the other way and continued on " Mom, no!" Anakin called out and Padmè went to his side concerned.  
  
" Anakin?" she said firmly and gave him a good shake. His blue opened slowly and he stared up at her questioningly. " You were having a nightmare," she explained and moved away from him. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair looking like a lost little boy.  
  
Jaina and R2 returned then with the food and Jaina sported a satisfied confident smile. She glanced back to the angry man a ways back and he was still ringing out his shirt.  
  
" Who lays in the middle over a walkway anyway?" she muttered to R2 with no sign of remorse. He agreed with a whistle and Jaina nodded.  
  
" Here you go Padmè, we did it!" Jaina exclaimed with a proud of herself smile Of course the meal wouldn't be as good as the breakfast she and her brothers got for her parents but that's only because she didn't make it. It would have to do for now.  
  
Padmè and Anakin began to eat and Jaina stared up at them biting her lip as if she wanted to ask something. Anakin gave her a grin " yes?" he asked and she looked down rubbing her shoe over an imaginary spot.  
  
" Well," she started very business- like and clasped her hands behind her back. " Me and R2 was wonderin' if we could go play a game." Padmè gave a smile at Anakin brows raised. Then looked back towards the little girl. " What game?" Jaina shifted from right foot to left and then looked up at them batting her eyelashes.  
  
" Explore," she told them and R2 gave a beep while Anakin's smile brightened. " How do you play that?" He asked already knowing the answer. Her face turned from angelic-do-no-harm to excited in a matter of seconds.  
  
" Well, you see, me and Squirt-Squirt is what Auntie Mara calls R2, I'm tryin' to get him used to it so he doesn't get mad later on- will go all around the room and try to figure out clues to the secret." She took a big breath when she was finished then grinned up at them.  
  
Padmè and Anakin still had a questioning look on their faces and Padmè opened her mouth to ask the obvious but Jaina quickly interrupted. " If I told you it wouldn't be a secret."  
  
They both laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded in agreement. " Yes!" Jaina yelled and jumped up and down. R2 gave a whistle that made it clear he was happy as well and followed as Jaina left chattering about how her plan worked.  
  
Anakin and Padmè watched them walk away then glanced over at the still sleeping forms of Luke and Mara.  
  
" Naboo," Anakin started looking back at Padmè. " It's by far the most beautiful planet I've ever seen." His eyes locked with hers and Padmè looked away uncomfortable obviously catching the double meaning.  
  
" Time changes perception," She argued trying to get away from his intense blue orbs.  
  
"Sometimes it does," he started still looking at her. " Sometimes for the better."  
  
Padmè's eyes locked with his once again and she tried to change the subject. " It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi. Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like." She trailed off and he cut in, " Or be with the people I love." He said, his gaze once again boring into hers.  
  
" Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi," she quickly challenged.  
  
" Attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden," he began as if he was reciting a rule. Then he leaned in closer, his voice soft. " Compassion, which I define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love." He finished off, his voice thick with emotion. Padmè bit her lip and moved slightly away.  
  
" Just look at Luke and Mara," Anakin said noticing her discomfort and trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" Get off of me!" Mara yelled at Luke. He opened his eyes and his sleepy blue gaze met her angry green one. " Let go of me," she stated firmly with no doubt he would do as she requested. Somehow during the nap she had moved closer to him and he had wrapped his strong arms around her. Now it seemed as if he'd never let go.  
  
" Why?" he asked confused and obviously still dreamy.  
  
" Why?" Mara echoed as she gave him a glare then looked over at Padmè and Anakin.  
  
He hugged her closer and she tried to push him away, more then a little embarrassed about being caught in his embrace and also because she actually fell asleep on the job. She never used to do that. I'm getting too soft she thought shaking her head in disgust. She looked up at Luke again and their gazes locked instantly. The tension between them increased and he dipped his head closer to hers.  
  
" I'm supposed to be the one torturing you," Mara muttered biting her lip while she studied his face. He smiled and tightened his warm embrace once again. That's when she recovered her ability to think and she shrugged him off hard. He fell to the floor not expecting that and she walked away, back over to Anakin and Padmè who were continuing the conversation in a desperate attempt to hide their amusement. Luke sighed then stood up and followed her.  
  
" How did you two come to be married anyway?" Padmè asked still slightly confused, actually very confused, about the whole situation.  
  
Mara had long since given up trying to deny it but Padmè's question baffled her. She gave Luke a quick glance and he shrugged, just as puzzled as she was.  
  
" What do you mean?" he asked the Senator and Mara nodded in agreement. Anakin gave them the whole Jedi speech about love and commitment but Luke's brows just furrowed as if trying to understand.  
  
" It's not like that where we are from," Mara supplied when she realized Luke wasn't going to. Anakin's face now matched Luke's from only seconds ago.  
  
"You from Correllia?" he asked bewildered even though he knew they weren't. Mara shook her head no and Luke looked up at Anakin and Padmè seriously.  
  
" I don't get it," he started then quickly continued, " In my experience a person needs someone to care for, someone to love in order to keep on living. What good would life be, if you had no one to share it with?" Mara looked over at Luke only to find him staring right back at her. " If I didn't have Mara, I don't know what I would do. She's my best friend, she's my life."  
  
Mara heart seemed to stop completely and she shifted uncomfortably at the odd looks she was receiving from Anakin and Padmè. She searched desperately for something, anything she could change the subject to.  
  
" Where's Jaina?" she asked not being able to hide the true concern in her voice. Padmè smiled and pointed across the room.  
  
" They're playing explore," she reassured Mara with a laugh. Mara nodded then Luke gave her a look as if to say so-you-do-care-eh? " What!" she exclaimed irritated and moved away from him. " She's my partner in crime after all." As if that explained everything she stalked off to where Jaina and R2 were getting into trouble-again.  
  
Luke sighed and followed her with his gaze. Anakin and Padmè were torn between amusement and questioning. Luke and Anakin both began to eat the mush on the trays but Padmè continued to watch Mara.  
  
She sure is a complex woman. Her emotions change instantly and she seemed to keep them all, except anger, hidden. Like me, Padmè thought looking at Anakin. Her attention quickly returned to the fiery woman and she watched in amusement as Mara kneeled in front of Jaina and R2 with a smile on her face.  
  
Jaina's little arms were flailing this way and that gesturing to her aunt what happened. Mara nodded in understanding and gave the little girls hand a squeeze reassuringly. Either that or it was a move to stop the assault so she didn't get hit with the girl's arms.  
  
Mara then stood to her full height, which only reached just below the man's chest, and gave him a death glare. Mara said something and narrowed her eyes even further. The rough, burley, man left with no arguments. It was at that point that Padmè realized that it was a good thing Mara Jade was on her side. Padmè smiled and turned her attention back to Anakin and Luke.  
  
" Wow Auntie Mara you're the greatest!" Jaina exclaimed and Mara shot her a sly smirk.  
  
" Did you figure out the secret of the cargo ship yet?" Mara asked Jaina shook her head negative sadly.  
  
" How bout I help then?" Jaina's eyes brightened and she took her 'Aunt's' hand in her own and pulled her along. R2 beeped and whistled happily and stayed at her side.  
  
" So you see Auntie Mara, I was going along through here asking about stuff-you know, the stuff you need to know in order to win-and all of a sudden a monster jumped out at us. It looked like the one you and Uncle Lukie fought when, you know you did-but anyway R2 came to the rescues, did you know he has a shocker weapon thing on him." Jaina continued to explain all the details to Mara without even taking a breath.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What exactly does the question "What's up?" mean? I mean, is it some weird way some weird person thought that it would be cool to use instead of "How you doing?" and why did it catch on? Everyone uses it, including myself and I'm pretty crazy so does that mean Joey from friends is the only sane person? I just wanted to know if I was the only one to think that maybe this weird person who 'invented' it really meant, "What's that in the sky?" and their friend was even more peculiar.  
  
__--These strange bursts of babbling mingled with some way of logic was brought to you by Brie. Feel free to add any questions that baffle you and I'll try my darndest to answer them. ; ) 


	9. The Pushing Game and Youngling Leia

Hey everyone who is still reading my story thanks for reviewing, and any "new comers" who would LOVE to review..  
  
*wink, wink, nudge, nudge*  
  
Anyway, here is the next bit of the story that I said I would have up about, oh.* looks at watch* .Uh, about a month ago. I'm really sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
Han sat slouched in the temple archives bored. At first he thought that his day was going quite well, fun even. It had been, visiting with that Dex fellow. He was quite an interesting character. They formed a fast friendship and swapped stories.  
  
Of course Han made sure he didn't give away any vital information that would destroy the future but it was still fun. Han smiled and put his boots on the desk relaxing a bit more. If he was going to be bored he might as well be comfortable at the same time.  
  
After visiting at the diner a bit more they went to the Jedi Archives to look up information about the planet Kamino. Actually Han had done most of the research while Obi-Wan conversed with the Archivist. They were talking about the lost twenty, or something like that. It didn't matter, what mattered was that it was irrelevant to their situation. Why did it matter to them if they were lost or not? Han thought then shook his head confused and not caring about the topic of conversation.  
  
His thoughts were now on Leia wondering what kind of training the troll was putting her through. If it was anything like the kid's, Han was glad he didn't have force potential. Some of Luke's stories about that were very amusing and he laughed thinking of Leia doing the same.  
  
" What else can I help you with Master Kenobi?" Jocasta Nu asked smiling brightly. Her smile faded fast as they reached where Han was sitting and she shot him a glare. Han looked uncomfortable with her penetrating gaze on him and he was very confused.  
  
When the old woman pointed to his feet all became clear and Han quickly removed them from the desk offering her his famous Solo grin. She held her glare still and he quickly changed the subject away from him.  
  
" We're trying to find the planet system Kamino, but it doesn't show up on any of the charts."  
  
Jocasta was all business now as she motioned for him to move. Han quickly obeyed her command not wanting to irritate her further. at least not before they got what they came for.  
  
She sat down and pushed a few buttons before giving them both a baffled look. " Are you sure?" She asked and Obi-Wan nodded then indicated where it should be. " It should be just south of Rishi Maze."  
  
The old woman pressed a few more buttons but stopped to shoot Han another glare because he was now hovering over her as she worked. He gave an impish grin and stepped away. She went back to work on the keyboard but stopped moments later deeming it useless.  
  
" I hate to say it but it looks like the planet system you're looking for doesn't exist."  
  
" Perhaps the Archives are incomplete?" Obi-Wan countered and she gave him a look of frustration.  
  
" If an item doesn't appear in our records it does not exist," She said firmly then turned away not allowing any arguments from either man.  
  
Han let out a burst of laughter as soon as she was gone and Obi-Wan smiled his way. " It seems she was quite certain," Obi-Wan said with a grimace attempting to hide his own amusement.  
  
"It seems I'm not the only one irritating her," Han mimicked his tone then began to laugh again. Obi-wan smiled then sat down and Han followed suit.  
  
Han was confused; he knew that Dex's information was trustworthy the guy wouldn't to Ben. But it just didn't make sense that the system didn't show up. " What next?" Han asked intrigued by the whole mystery going on. Obi- Wan's brows furrowed and he frowned. " I don't know."  
  
*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
Mara took in all the sights of the serene city with a smile. Theed was beautiful. Elegant yet, busy with life at the same time. It gave a welcome feeling, like anyone and everyone belonged. Mara knew of no other that did that. The city itself was made of stones and simple designs. There was green all over, trees, and ivy, surrounding the homes. Waterfalls served as a backdrop. They weren't in the middle of the city but no one missed them. Of course living the life she does Mara would most likely get bored of the quiet real fast.then again maybe not.  
  
Anakin and Padmè led the way talking together softly. Mara watched in enjoyment as the two would sneak glances at the other trying to be inconspicuous about it. It was cute in a silly sort of way Mara thought shaking her head. Her musings were interrupted as Luke gave her a nudge causing her to lose balance slightly.  
  
"Don't do that," she growled out and pushed him away.  
  
"You mean this?" he asked giving her another good push.  
  
Mara muttered something under her breath and rolled her eyes walking to his side once again.  
  
"Actually.. I kind of meant this," she told him sticking her foot out to trip him.  
  
Luke sat there, on the hard floor, with a shocked look on his face while Mara laughed. Jaina and R2 strolled passed him and as they did Jaina gave Mara a smile and looked down at Luke.  
  
"Have a nice trip?" she asked innocently and R2 gave a whistle.  
  
They both continued on to meet up with Anakin and Padmè not giving him a chance to answer her question. Luke rolled his eyes and grumbled making no effort to stand. When he noticed everyone in the streets was watching, he blushed and looked up at Mara with pleading, pitiful eyes. Mara sighed but relented nonetheless offering him both of her hands.  
  
"Come on Farmboy, we don't want to be left behind."  
  
Luke smiled and stood up in front of her. " Hi," he breathed out softly noticing her closeness then silently berated himself for saying something stupid like that. Mara just gave him a soft smile and shook her head causing her red curls to bounce about.  
  
Mara leaned in closer and for a moment Luke thought she was going to kiss him. That surprised him but his heart did a couple flips anyway and he leaned forward too. She was a breath away now it seemed and Luke watched as she squinted her eyes and slowly raised her hand to his cheek.  
  
He held his breath and leaned into her hand. Mara softly brushed something away and when the task was finished she stepped back a bit. " Food sauce," she supplied when he looked at her in bafflement. His heart fell and his face turned red all the way up to his ears.  
  
Luke looked at the floor in embarrassment and berated himself once more for thinking she would actually care for him in that way. Sure they were married, but not really, and she was forced to go along with it.  
  
" Come on," she said softly and walked to catch up with Anakin and Padmè giving R2's dome a pat as she did so.  
  
Something at the back of his mind told him that he was wrong and she did in fact care but he ignored it and followed slowly behind.  
  
The Senator and the Padawan were continuing their conversation from before but Mara had no idea what it was about so she just listened.  
  
"I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected but now that I think back on it I'm not sure I was old enough."  
  
The comment caught Mara's attention. Padmè used to be a Queen? "The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they even tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office," Anakin reminded her with a smile.  
  
"How old were you?" Mara couldn't help but ask, curious about Luke's could be, most likely, Mom. " Fourteen," Padmè said rolling her eyes then smiling as she noticed Mara's non blinking stare.  
  
"I was so relieved when my two terms were up," she continued on laughing in remembrance.  
  
"So was my family," she added as an after thought.  
  
"I was actually hoping I would have a family of my own." She trailed off blushing slightly and giving Anakin a look. Their eyes locked and they held the stare for a few moments. Mara smiled then fell in step beside Jaina and R2 in order to get away from the lovesick duo.  
  
They arrived at the Palace doors only moments later and were quickly welcomed. At least Padmè and Anakin were announced at once, no one really knew who Luke, Mara and Jaina were. The Palace was huge and they began the long journey to the throne room. When they arrived the Queen was there to greet them. There was only one problem.  
  
"Where's Luke?" Mara asked looking around the room.  
  
"I think he bisappeared down one of those hallways back there," Jaina said with a shrug not really concerned. He always got in trouble.  
  
Mara groaned and Padmè smiled when she looked in her direction in askance.  
  
"Go and find your silly husband," Padmè said taking Jaina's hand in her own.  
  
Mara rolled her eyes and didn't even try to mention that he isn't her husband. No, instead she stalked off in the direction Jaina pointed to muttering the whole way about stupid Jedi Farmboys and his tendency to get in trouble or lost.  
  
Jaina sat on Padmè's lap throughout the whole meeting. Even if it was very unprofessional of Padmè to let her do so, the Senator didn't seem to care in the slightest. If anyone else did they didn't choose to voice an opinion, which was a good thing. Padmè wasn't in a negotiating mood.  
  
Jaina did start to hum a little but it only drew smiles and lightened the mood. In no time at all the meeting was over and everyone stood up. There was still no sign of Luke or Mara. Queen Jamillia motioned for everyone to leave, except Sio Bibble, so she could speak more with Padmè and her companions.  
  
"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" Sio Bibble asked concern for the Senator evident in his voice.  
  
"Anakin's not a Jedi yet Counselor," Padmè clarified not giving Anakin a chance to answer. "He's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking- " Hey, hold on a minute," Anakin started in a frustrated tone and Jaina giggled.  
  
"Excuse me!" Padmè fought right back and continued on "I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. It's very isolated." As she finished Anakin gave her a frown.  
  
"Excuse me but I'm in charge of security here Milady."  
  
Everyone was watching them very amused and Padmè must have noticed this for she finally backed down. Not entirely though, she was still determined to get her way. She just wasn't going bicker like Luke and Mara so often did.those thoughts trailed off as she realized she was comparing Ani and herself to a 'happily' married couple. She smiled not really sure of what to make of that but didn't dwell on it and softened her tone of voice.  
  
"Anakin, my life is in danger and this is my home. I know it very well-that is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance." Anakin gave her a tight smile and relented. " Sorry Milady."  
  
Mara and Luke came through the door at that moment. Mara was dragging Luke behind her by his ear, him yelping slightly in pain the whole way. The attention was now focused on only them. Mara let him go and he made a lame attempt to look her while rubbing his ear as if in pain. Mara didn't seem to care and smiled brightly looking at everyone in the room. Everyone matched her smile, except Anakin who was giving Padmè a displeased look. One that matched Luke's directed towards her.  
  
"What'd we miss?" She asked the Queen. Queen Jamillia gave a soft laugh, are queens allowed to do that? Jaina stepped forward and tugged on Mara's hand. Mara looked down in askance.  
  
Jaina took an exaggerated big breath and began.  
  
"Well, the meeting was very boring but I made it better by singing. Anakin and Padmè got into a fight, sounding like you and silly uncle Lukie, and Padmè won."  
  
At that comment Jaina gave Padmè a thumbs up and then continued. "And dats dasically it because you came back."  
  
Mara looked at the Queen and Sio Bibble brows raised and they nodded to confirm the little ones story. Padmè and Anakin wore identical red faces and Padmè quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Where was he?" She asked pointing at Luke. Mara smiled and gave him a slight nudge. He looked at the ground and muttered, "I got lost."  
  
**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************  
  
Han and Obi-wan spent the rest of the day trying to figure out the mystery of the missing system. So far they've come up with absolutely nothing, besides the fact that it isn't where it's supposed to be.  
  
The day continued to be boring, especially after leaving the Archives. Obi- Wan had decided he was going to meditate on the situation. Han sat alone for a while; he even watched a little bit of the Holo. There was nothing good on though, almost all the channels were covering the Vote and it's progress. Which meant there were a lot of blasted things about Palpatine and the Senate.  
  
Thankfully Obi-Wan only spent a little time in his meditation room and came to get Han stating they needed to speak with Master Yoda. That he just had to know what was going on. Han jumped at the chance to sneak a peek at what his kids were up to and went along. He had no idea that he'd meet someone else he knew there as well.  
  
Han followed Obi-Wan onto the veranda where Yoda stood instructing the younglings how to battle the floating training droids. Han smiled softly as he noticed the 'helmets with blast shields down' on every kid as they blocked the bolts that flew at them. He then glanced over at Obi-Wan who was watching the group with a thoughtful and semi amused face.  
  
That's the same way the old man instructed the kid all those years ago, Han thought but his flash back ended as soon as it began as he noticed something he hadn't before. Why he hadn't he had no clue, for it was something someone wouldn't notice. Han now realized why Obi-Wan was amused.  
  
Leia stood in the middle of the group. Her usual short form now towered over everyone in the room. She was wearing the same get up as the rest of the children. Her lightsaber hummed with life among the others' as she battled the foe. Han watched in enjoyment as Leia got hit with a bolt she failed to block.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelped and began to rub where it hit causing her to miss the next bolt also. Leia growled in frustration and brought her lightsaber up blocking the next few that came her way.  
  
"Don't think. feel," Yoda said mimicking the same thing Han had heard so many years ago.  
  
"Be as one with the Force," The troll continued, " Help you it will."  
  
Han glanced over at Obi-Wan just in time to catch him mouthing the words Yoda spoke. Yoda turned to both of them and smiled then turned back to the younglings.  
  
"Younglings, enough! Visitors we have." Yoda commanded and all the lightsabers clicked off and the eye covers came up. "Master Obi-Wan, Han Solo," Yoda said nodding to each in greeting.  
  
"Sorry about the disruption," Obi-Wan said bowing in respect. Han mimicked a slightly clumsy bow then grinned slyly at Leia. She gave him a glare that clearly stated her embarrassment and soon to be anger at him if he voiced what he was thinking.  
  
" What help to you, can I be?" (AN; Ok, was I the only one that thought he said " What up Kenobi?" here? Just wondering.) Yoda asked finally, coming closer to the two.  
  
Obi-wan stayed silent, obviously thinking about the question so Han answered it for him. "We've been searching and searching all day for a planet that doesn't exist!"  
  
Leia raised her eyebrows at his tone and smiled, her embarrassment now forgotten. Obi-Wan continued on explaining the situation further "The information is from an old friend, and I trust him but, the system doesn't show up on the Archive maps." Obi-Wan held up the Hologlobe he brought with him.  
  
"An interesting puzzle," Yoda agreed bringing a hand up to rub his chin thoughtfully. He nodded then looked at the younglings.and Leia with a smile.  
  
"Lost a planet Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing.how embarrassing." With that said the children all let out small burst of giggles. The loudest of the group, however, was Leia. Her laughter was musical to the ears but everyone was surprised to hear it coming from her.  
  
Everyone looked in her direction Jacen shook his head in mock disgust. Leia quickly put her hand up to stifle her laughter when she noticed Yoda staring at her oddly, but it didn't work fully and she snorted.  
  
Yoda shook his head and continued, "An interesting puzzle. Gather younglings, around the map-reader. Clear your minds and find Master Obi- Wan's wayward planet, we will try."  
  
Leia was still giggling softly but stopped when she heard that. She stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak, only to close it when she glanced at the gimmer stick in the troll's hand. Leia stepped back again and slowly raised her hand. She had made the mistake of speaking a few times earlier without permission, which earned her bruised knees. She didn't want to experience it again.  
  
Yoda nodded at her, pleased, and she spoke up. "What happened to do or do not, there is no try?"  
  
"Liam, the shades," Yoda ignored her question as Obi-Wan placed the Hologlobe down and the Star Map appeared. Yoda hobbled over to her and she kneeled down.  
  
"Know of what you speak of I do." That was all he said and Leia stood up bewildered as he walked away. Did he mean he knows who they are? Where they're from? Or was he just getting away from the question with a statement that confused the sith out of her? That last one seemed reasonable enough, very plausible and Leia knew she would have to think on it and bug him some more about it later.  
  
No way was he getting away with that comment. " It should be here," Obi-Wan said pointing in the exact spot and he explained. "Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area in ward to this spot. It should be here but it isn't."  
  
The children all looked on, the excitement of the star map now past.  
  
" Most interesting," Yoda said and turned to the younglings. "Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be? Now, younglings, in your mind, what is the first thing you see? An answer? A thought? Anyone? Hmm?"  
  
Leia shook her head no, not really understanding why he was asking them. A small hand rose up slowly and Leia smiled at the kid, impressed. Han and Obi-Wan gave smiles also but both doubted he had the answers. They had been searching all day and hadn't come up with anything. Not one thing, and it takes this kid a few seconds of clearing his mind and WAM! He's got the answer. I don't think so, Han thought chuckling but didn't voice his doubt.  
  
"Because someone erased it from the Archive memory." The student answered as soon as Yoda nodded. Anakin Solo nodded in agreement. Well, Han, Leia and Obi-Wan thought at the same time. That was simple enough.  
  
"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is," Yoda said chuckling at the adult's stunned faces. Obi-Wan and Han both gave an embarrassed smile and Yoda motioned for them to follow him out of the veranda.  
  
"To the center pull of gravity go, and find your planet, you will." Yoda put emphasis on the last word making sure Leia caught it and understood he had no doubt.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded then frowned and said concerned "But Master Yoda, who could have erased it from the Archives? That's impossible, isn't it?"  
  
Han and Leia gave each other a look and watched as Yoda frowned and answered solemnly "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who, and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will. May the force be with you."  
  
After that Obi-Wan and Han started to walk away but Leia stopped them.  
  
"I want to go with!"  
  
Yoda turned in her direction eyes glancing her up and down.  
  
"Master Yoda I already know the things you're teaching me. There is really no point in me learning the things I already know. I believe I would learn more going with Obi-Wan."  
  
Yoda's eyes narrowed slightly as if he was pondering her request and after a few moments he sighed and relented. "Right you are."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and Han moved to her side "But what about Jacen and Anakin?" Leia was about to answer him but Yoda cut her off. "Watch them, I will," He said and everyone turned in his direction, mouths open. He had a strange smile on his face. One no one could read and Leia began to have second thoughts.  
  
"On second thought.. maybe I should stay." She voiced her worry but Obi- Wan took both of the parents' arms pulling them away as Yoda went back to the children.  
  
"Don't worry," he told them reassuringly then smiled. "Yoda's a fine babysitter."  
  
*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
Does anyone know how to make everything not so squished? There's got to be a secret to make this silly thing do what I want but I just can't figure it out.  
  
Oh and here's the deal I'm willing to make in order for you guys to get the next bit really fast. I know what you're thinking. * Insert dejected tone* "Great, blackmail!" or if you weren't thinking that you're probably thinking it now but I know you can do it. All I'm asking you to do is get at least 10 reviews in, 15 would make me extremely happy but 10 is all I need to get it up. Who knows, maybe I'll put it up tomorrow.  
  
OK, ready set go! 


	10. Love, Hate and Annoying Sisters

You guys did it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Here you go everyone, like I promised, the next bit of the story. ******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************** 

"Are we there yet?" 

The question came once again from the back of the group as they trekked across the lush green hills. It was the third time that question had been asked since they started the journey to Padmè's home. 

Unlike the other times though, this time the answer was different. Padmè rolled her eyes then smiled looking behind her, "Yes, Mara." 

Mara gave a sigh of relief then glanced at Luke who was grinning in amusement. "What!" She blurted out irritably and her consternation grew when she realized he was going to laugh. 

Mara shoved him aside slightly and smiled softly not really blaming his mirth at her questioning. It sounded like something Jaina would say. It was something Jaina said, as do all children on a trip, she just beat the little one to it. So to hear it coming from an ex assassin was surprising yet funny, even to her. 

"I'm spending way too much time around these people," Mara muttered frowning at her antics and looking towards Jaina and Luke. They both gave her a cheeky smile and Mara rolled her eyes heavenward before moving to walk beside R2 ignoring them. 

"Look, there's my house!" Padmè exclaimed all of a sudden startling everyone out of the new found silence. 

The excited Senator didn't wait for a response as she grabbed the all-of-a-sudden-shy Padawan's hand and began dragging him towards the beautiful serene structure. 

Everyone else followed them at a slower pace, not really sure of how to take the situation. As if realizing Anakin was slowing her down Padmè gave him a look and let go continuing on alone towards the two squealing forms not that far ahead. 

"Aunt Padmè, Aunt Padmè!" They called out as they reached her side. Padmè picked them both up into her arms and swung them round and round causing them to giggle madly. 

" Ryoo, Pooja! I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed smiling and she finally set them down hugging and kissing each in turn. After that was settled she led her nieces over towards everyone else. 

"Anakin, this is Ryoo and Pooja," Padmè said motioning towards the hesitant Jedi Padawan. 

The two girls craned their little necks up in order to look at his tall form and blushed shyly before murmuring a hello. 

"This is Luke and Mara Jade, and their niece Jaina," Padmè finished and they gave Jaina a curious glance. The curiosity didn't last though, as they spotted R2 in the back of the group and ran to him giving the droid a hug. Jaina's brows furrowed slightly and she went to stand beside her friend, the happy blue Astromech. 

" You friends?" Jaina questioned quietly unsure if they were nice. Ryoo and Pooja looked at her, then back at R2 and smiled seeming to understand. 

"He's our favoritist," One said and Jaina finally returned the smile happy with the answer. She knew R2 was the bestest, she just had to make sure they knew it also. 

The group then headed for the house and with each step Padmè's smile grew brighter. Approaching them was a woman that looked a lot like Padmè only a little older and… different. Contrasting to Padmè's fresh, smooth, youthful face the woman's face held a depleted look. Like her life hadn't been all fun and games, not that Padmè's was, but the look seemed to fit her. 

She looked happy, full of life. Content with how her life has turned out so far. As Padmè hugged her tightly the resemblance between her smiling face and the young Senators became apparent. It was a family full of happiness and love. 

Family. A love Mara had never experienced in all her years. She'd like to believe that she didn't need anyone, that she didn't mind pushing everyone away and being alone. She should be used to being alone by now. But the truth of the matter was she knew she'd be lying if she believed it. 

No one likes to be alone. These past few days she's realized even more so that having family, someone you can count on through hard times, is something she wanted. 

She might never find out who her parents were; if they hadn't wanted her, or did but were murdered by Palpatine, or maybe they were even still living. But she was beginning to see that just because her past was something she really wanted to forget it didn't mean she should rule out all hope for a better future, one with a family. 

Mara gave a look to Luke watching him chat with the three little girls and felt her chest constrict. She's also felt that maybe…only maybe, she wouldn't push him away if he tried to break her barriers down. If he tried to get in she'd let him… 

"It's been a difficult few weeks," Sola explained solemnly and Padmè's expression went from happy to concerned to angry in a matter of seconds. 

It was obvious to all that she was worried about her family and that she wished they hadn't heard of the assassination attempts. Just by looking into her hardened eyes and at the frown now covering her face it was clear that she didn't care about her life as much as she does that of her family's and she didn't like bringing pain home with her. 

"Moms making dinner," her sister supplied wanting to lighten the mood once again. "As usual your timing is perfect." 

Sola started for the house happy that Padmè now had a bright smile across her face. The happy Senator took Anakin's hand in her own and dragged him into her home. Mara and Luke were unsure but quickly followed when Padmè glanced back at them with a disapproving stare. 

As they entered the house everyone was introduced to her father, Ruwee and her mother, Jobal. Mara studied Padmè and Jobal watching them greet each other with a big hug. She smiled, these two women, mother and daughter, were very much alike. They both seemed very happy and kind. Mara knew Padmè was nice from the beginning, when she took in Skywalker's crazy family without any questions. But now she knew where Padmè got her compassion and generosity. 

After a polite greeting from Jobal she returned back to the kitchen dragging Sola with her and motioning for everyone else to stay put. 

"I think we might need some more chairs," Ruwee commented smiling at Mara, Jaina, Luke and Anakin. 

"Are you sure you have enough food?" Luke asked when they all sat at the dinning room table moments later. Padmè and Ruwee both burst into laughter and Luke looked on confused. He was about to question it when he heard pans and pots clanking from the other room followed by frustrated moans and growls of "Too much mom!" Luke looked at Mara, who sat beside him, brows raised. She smiled and shrugged not sure of what to make of it either. Sola came quickly out of the kitchen looking very annoyed with her mother. She struggled to carry the big bowl filled with food in her arms as she maneuvered to the table. "Enough to feed the town?" Padmè asked with not even a bit of sarcasm laced in her soft voice. Sola rolled her eyes and set the bowl down with a relieved sigh. 

"You know mom," was her quick answer and she flashed everyone a smile and explained, " No one has ever left this house hungry." 

"Well, one person did once," Padmè corrected, " But mom chased him down and dragged him back in." She finished semi-seriously. 

"To feed him, or to cook him," Anakin retorted with a big grin. Mara and Luke burst out laughing at his joke but the others just seemed to stare at him. Finally as if realizing he was kidding they joined the 'Jades' amusement. 

They settled back down once again into a happy silence. Jobal came in, carrying an even bigger bowl than Sola's, and that just made everyone start up laughing some more. 

Jobal shot everyone an imposing stare, one that meant business, one that Padmè used herself to get her way and it did it's job and quieted everyone down. 

"I hope you guys are hungry," Jobal said, now smiling at her guests like the perfect hostess. 

"A little," Anakin admitted softly looking at the food with an appreciation. Padmè didn't miss his gratitude and gave him a wink before arguing his statement. "He's being polite mom. We're starving." 

As if right on cue Luke's stomach let out a loud growl. Mara laughed and Luke blushed and gave a sheepish grin embarrassed. 

"I'm starving," He confirmed and that earned him a smile from Jobal and a bowl of food. Everyone began to help him or herself and the table conversation turned into a comfortable silence. 

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried," Jobal said with a hesitant brave face. Padmè answered her with a glare and the tension in the room grew thick. Sola rolled her eyes to the ceiling and Ruwee gave a long sigh. Luke continued to eat unfazed by the topic of conversation and Mara waited in anticipation to see how Padmè would react. She hoped she would do something to ruin the picture of perfection the family was, because with them Mara found herself wishing for a better life at home, and she hated to feel that sort of yearning. 

"Padmè, member you said I could fly your ship?" Jaina blurted out happily. Padmè's frown instantly disappeared and was replaced by a look of bafflement at the child. 

Mara couldn't help but laugh at her partner in crime. She was good at changing the subject. Jaina continued convincingly, "Auntie Mara said I could fly her ship when we got back home and since you're like… my family I can fly yours—right?" 

Family. 

If only Jaina realized she hit the target head on with that comment. Mara wasn't completely sure yet but Padmè and Anakin seemed awfully close…maybe Jaina did notice it. Padmè's eyes softened and she grinned looking towards Anakin. "Maybe Anakin will let you fly…he's the best I've been told," she suggested and laughed at Anakin's look-what-you've-done-now look. Sola cleared her throat ready to change the subject and Anakin was grateful. That is, until she began. "Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister has ever brought home." 

" Sola!" Padmè exclaimed but the halfhearted objection wasn't lost on anyone. "He isn't my boyfriend," she argued rolling her eyes. 

"He's a Jedi sent to protect me." Padmè winced as she finished realizing her mistake too late. 

"A bodyguard," Jobal murmured with concern and Padmè gave a forlorn sigh that sounded almost like a frustrated growl. "It's not that serious mom. Anakin's a friend; I've known him for a long time. Remember the little boy with the Jedi during the Blockade?" Everyone nodded and Padmè gave Anakin a soft grin. "Well, he's grown up." Mara couldn't help but notice the way she looked at him and told everyone that. It held a double meaning. Something else she seemed to be oblivious of. Something she most likely wanted to keep hidden, even from herself.Mara could tell Padmè cared deeply for Anakin. She had warmth in her eyes whenever she spoke of him or looked his way. Some of the time when they argued and the way they acted reminded her of Luke and herself—not that she cared for Luke or anything, Mara quickly corrected her thoughts. 

"Is it serious?" Ruwee asked and Mara noted with amusement that Padmè no longer looked at him kindly but her eyes held anger in them, even though she held her smile, as he answered. 

"Yes, I'm afraid it is…but not too bad," he added quickly glancing at Padmè as if in pain. Maybe Padmè gave him a good kick for his stupidity. Anyone could see Padmè didn't want her family dragged into her problems. 

"Don't say that Anakin! You know that it's not that serious. The assassin sent wasn't even semi good at her job. I mean how many blotched attempts were there? If that was me, I would have…" she trailed off as Luke grabbed her hand on the table squeezing it gently in attempt to stop her blabbering… 

"But Ben, Anakin's Master, has most likely already discovered who was behind it all so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, she's got us!" Mara finished strongly and everyone calmed down. Padmè flashed Mara a grateful smile and she just shrugged indifference. 

Anakin, Luke and Ruwee all decided to slip away for a moment leaving the girls to clean up. Mara just kind of watched on with no intention of helping as they began to work. Her plans changed though, when Padmè deemed her the 'Dryer'. 

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asked with a sly knowing grin. Mara listened in, very interested. 

"What's there to tell?" Padmè asked with a casual shrug. "He's just a boy." Even as the words left her mouth Mara was sure that even she didn't believe them. 

"A boy! Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sola swiftly argued with a laugh. Padmè blushed slightly "Sola, stop it!" 

Mara tried not to make a witty remark but she couldn't help but voice her opinion. "Oh-he's definitely not a boy Padmè, definitely not." She finished with a laugh. 

Padmè sent a hard look her way. "That's easy for you to say, you've got Luke!"Mara's laughter ceased and she looked at the door from which Luke left from with a soft, sad smile. 

"That I do," she muttered and Padmè grinned at the opportunity to change the subject not catching Mara's solemn look. "So, how did you two meet anyway?" Mara snapped her gaze back to the three women who waited curiously for her answer. 

"Well…" She started hesitantly then grinned. "I was sent to kill him." 

Mara could tell they weren't sure if she was joking or not so she continued careful not to give away secrets of the future. 

"I was an…assassin and my mission was to kill Luke. I thought it was going to be easy. All I had to do was get on the…ship, and shoot him. Force was I wrong!" All three leaned forward to listen more intently but when they realized she wasn't going to continue Padmè softly added the rest for her. "You couldn't do it because you loved him." 

"No!" Mara snapped out offensively and Sola and Jobal chuckled. 

Mara smiled and continued, "Actually I couldn't find away to get aboard so I missed my opportunity all together. Then My Ma…the guy I was working for died so…" She trailed off leaving them to assume what happened in that space of time. "We hated each other for awhile…err, at least I hated him. He doesn't hate anyone, not even when they have a blaster against his forehead." She shook her head ruefully and continued, "After awhile he grew on me. I would trust him with my life, he's my best friend." She finished softly. 

"How did you know you were in love with him?" Padmè asked timidly and Mara caught the double meaning. She snorted and tried to avoid the question 

" Love, who can explain it?" 

Jobal gave a bright smile obviously agreeing and Sola nodded grinning slyly at her sister. Padmè let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, " Mom, tell her to stop it!" Padmè burst out exasperated like a little child. 

Sola laughed but Jobal gave her a look and she quieted some. "She's just concerned dear." Padmè gave Mara a help me look but Mara didn't go for it. 

"What I'm doing is important," She argued finally. 

Jobal gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder and a gentle smile, "You've done your service. It's time you had a life of your own." With that said she left the room leaving no room for arguments. 

Sola was still grinning and Mara stepped forward. She knew how it felt not to have a life, or to have a busy life…but no one to share it with. 

"Padmè," she said getting her friends attention. Padmè looked at her confused and Mara gave a sad smile 

"To love someone, means giving him the power to hurt you," she finally offered softly, the answer to Padmè's unspoken question from before. 

Mara's smile brightened as Luke walked into the room. At that moment her gaze locked with his and she continued as if seeing the truth herself for the first time. 

"But in the end, it's worth it." 


	11. If That's What the Little Woman Wants

Ok, so here's the next bit, just like I promised.It's not as long but I think you'll like it anyway, I hope y'all like it at least. 

*cough, cough ::Review:: cough, cough * 

~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Go faster!" 

Jaina Solo yelled out the command excitedly and the older man driving the water speeder was happy to comply. It zoomed through the water spraying mist up each time it hit a wave. The little girl's happiness seemed to be contagious for everyone joined in with her laughter. 

"How 'bout lettin' me drive Paddy?" Jaina asked the old man with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Paddy looked at her, then beyond her at the four adults who were all shaking their heads no frantically. 

"Sorry kiddo but you need to be this tall," Paddy answered and held up his hand a head taller then her indicating the exact height. 

Jaina looked up and frowned then stood up on her tiptoes but she still wasn't tall enough. She opened her mouth to speak her mind but before she could utter a bad word Mara pulled her to sit on her lap. 

"You don't need to drive this slow boat," Mara said gaining the little girls full attention. "The fire's much faster, no?" 

Jaina's face brightened and she sat up straighter in Mara's lap turning to face her 'Aunt' in the eye. She knew that Mara never really agreed to let her fly her ship before and always seemed to change the subject when she asked but now was the perfect opportunity to get a promise…with four witnesses. 

"I can fly your ship?" Jaina asked suspiciously and Mara nodded. 

"Cross your heart and hope to spit?" Jaina said eyes wide a smile now on her face. Mara grimaced slightly and looked reluctant to agree but finally repeated the oath as she looked into Jaina's hopeful brown eyes. 

Luke was still chuckling when Jaina returned to her seat next to Paddy. Mara sat slouched, arms across her chest with a confused look on her face. She was obviously bewildered with her own actions. 

"You, Mara Jade, are getting soft," Luke commented softly and her gaze traveled to his. She glared at him but he just smiled in return. The words had left his mouth before he could stop them but it was the truth. Even if she didn't want to admit it, he knew she thought Jaina was an ok kid. 

"Well, I told you I'd get you here!" Paddy said securing the speeder. 

Anakin jumped on the dock and lifted Jaina out with him.Next he offered his hand to Padmè. She smiled and used his help to keep her balance as she stepped out.He let go of her reluctantly and held out his hand to Mara with a smile.She batted it away and stepped out by herself. 

" Can we go swimming Uncle Lukie? It's perfect!" Jaina asked biting her lip innocently. 

Padmè and Anakin gave each other a look and Padmè pointed up the stairs. "Actually we were going to go see the view from above." She explained to the little girl with a small smile. 

Mara couldn't help but notice the way Anakin was watching the Senator, or the looks she sent his way when she thought no one was watching. It couldn't have been more obvious. They haven't had a moment to talk alone for a while now and looked like they could use it. It's hard to talk about anything with Jaina around. Mara glanced at Luke and smirked. 

"Jaina is right my dear, it is the perfect place to go swimming." 

Mara smiled sweetly at his shocked reaction and continued."How about we go swimming and Padmè and Anakin can go check out the view." 

Luke nodded and turned towards the two."Well, if that's what the little woman wants it's good enough for me. How about we catch up later." Luke finished grinning as he took Mara's hand and dragged her away, Jaina bouncing happily in front. 

As soon as they reached the 'beach' area Jaina took off her shoes and sprinted to the waters edge. Luke and Mara both sat down and watched as the waves chased her and she screamed and ran away, repeating this at least five times. 

Luke finally looked at Mara after a few moments and burst out laughing. Mara joined in and shouldered him over some. 

"I thought I would burst when I called you 'my dear'! The look on your face was priceless." She was the only one laughing now and he blushed slightly. Her laughter soon turned into silent giggles and Luke pushed her over. 

"You should have seen your face when I called you 'the little woman'." He retorted when she sat back up. 

Mara's mouth dropped open and she grabbed a handful of soft wet sand bringing it up quickly and rubbing it in his blonde hair. Now it was his turn to be stunned but Mara didn't wait for a response. She took off in the other direction laughing. It didn't take long for him to catch her and when he did he was grinning evilly. 

Mara stuck her finger up halting his menacing steps. "Remember what you told me, 'revenge is of the Dark side'!" To her amazement he only gave a small shrug and continued to come closer.Luke gripped her hand as she attempted to escape and brought his fistful of ammunition up to rub it in her hair but she stopped him once again. 

"Look," she said softly glancing up. 

Luke looked up suspiciously but when he did the sand fell from his hand back onto the beach. He turned back to Mara with a smirk and she gave him a raised brow look. 

"I think they're falling in love," she said softly and he took a step closer to Mara and bit his lip. 

"I think they're already in love, just too stubborn to admit it," he answered and his words held a double meaning. But Mara wasn't too sure if she liked the second one so she changed the subject. 

"She's your mother, you know," she told him softly with no doubt. 

"I know," Luke said just as soft not taking his gaze off the fiery woman in front of him. Mara's eyes widened slightly. 

"You know?"She asked in disbelief and Luke gave a big smile. 

"I'm not as oblivious as you think Mara. Padmè reminds me of Leia and I see the way my father looks at her." 

Luke looked at her with that same intensity and it was making her uncomfortable. Not because she didn't like it…but because she did. He took her hand again and Mara tried to pull away. He wouldn't let her and she gave up with a sigh. Luke didn't think twice as he leaned down to claim her lips as his own. 

Mara gasped as Luke kissed her. She couldn't believe it. She thought to fight him off, struggle away from him, even scream if it got him away. But she found her traitorous lips responding to his and she knew her heart had taken over. No longer did her thoughts have any control as she moved closer in his embrace and snaked her arms up around his neck. 

Time seemed to stand still as she returned his kiss with equal ardor and no hesitation. Luke's fingers came up slowly and he lightly touched her chin deepening the kiss. It took her breath away and as far as she was concerned he could go on kissing her forever. 

It finally took Jaina's giggling to break the spell and Mara's sense was knocked back into her. She pushed away from him breathing heavily and when she finally spoke she made sure to lace anger in every word. 

"Where," she sputtered stepping farther away from him. " In that Farm boy Jedi head of yours did you come up with THAT idea?" 

Luke didn't appear to be convinced with her lame attempt of anger and gave her a bright smile then winked. "I've been thinking about that for a long time," He commented happily and didn't give her time to respond as he walked over to Jaina and ran with her to attack the waves. 

Mara stood rooted to her spot not really believing what just happened. Her brows furrowed as she watched Luke lift Jaina up and over a wave. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. But she…well, she seemed to be split in two. Part of her wanted to run to him and kiss him. Her heart was still pounding from the kiss and she was a little dazed. That part of her almost won. But then her head intervened and warned her to stay cautious and get away from him for a while in order to come to her senses. Mara gave a soft sigh and turned to walk away, not looking back, afraid to look back. 


	12. I Knew You'd Be Difficult, I Just Knew I

Mara was led to the room she and Luke would be staying in and as soon as she could she fell onto the bed, the single bed, with a sigh. Padmè said something about wanting to talk about something but right now she was too tired to think and even if she could a lot of other things were already occupying her mind. Like Luke Skywalker, she reflected with a grimace and covered her face with her hands. The farmboy had kissed her, really kissed her. It made her angry, not because he had the nerve to do it but because she realized with a start.she wanted him to. That scared her.  
  
Mara Jade, ex Emperor's hand assassin was afraid of Luke Skywalker. Not him, but her feelings towards him. Her emotions seemed to be very jumbled because of this trip to the past. She was feeling things she'd never felt before, never imagined before. Why did this Farmboy have such an effect on her? Why did she care about him so much?  
  
As soon as Mara finally let her tired eyes drift close the door slid open then shut. She didn't open her eyes to look at who it was, she knew who it was. She could feel him before he got to the door. So instead she let out a groan in agitation and threw the pillow onto her face.  
  
His rich laughter echoed throughout the room and Mara couldn't fight off the smile that found its way onto her face. She was just happy that the pillow hid it well.  
  
"Mara," he started when his laughter ceased and took a few steps towards the bed. With each step he took his clothes made a wet sloshing sound. Curious, Mara lifted the pillow slightly to gaze at him with one eye. She didn't expect him to be a breath away.  
  
Squealing, since when did she squeal? Mara sat up quickly causing them to knock heads. "Owe! Sith Skywalker!" She growled standing up away from him.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered rubbing his head and moving towards her. She held up a hand to ward him off and he wisely complied.  
  
"Mara we need to talk," He started with a soft smile. She nodded once and looked him over.  
  
"Why are you drenched?" She quickly interjected when he opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
Luke gave her a look that clearly said I-went-swimming-did-you-expect- me-to-stay-dry? And instead of voicing the obvious he grinned sheepishly and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jaina pushed me over."  
  
The comment had the effect he was hoping for and Mara smiled. "The girl's sneaky," she commented her voice laced with a bit of pride.  
  
"Mara about the k-" he started and once again she cut him off. " I don't want to talk about," Mara said her voice firm as she began to pace slightly.  
  
"Fine we won't talk." he trailed off and she froze mid pace and gave a relieved grin. "Yet," he added and she frowned.  
  
"I knew you'd be difficult, I just knew it!" She muttered and went to the door to leave.  
  
Mara hit the release button but nothing happened. After five more tries she turned her death glare on Luke.  
  
"What did you do?" she snarled and he held up his hands in innocence.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Luke quickly told her and tried to open the door himself. " It's locked!" He finally concluded and Mara rolled her eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"You just figured it out?" He glanced down at her and their eyes locked.  
  
"Let me out!" Mara yelled and pounded on the door as if imprisoned. "Padmè, Anakin, Jaina.R2?" She glanced over at Luke and he gave a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Jaina'll find us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you do it??" Jaina asked walking up to R2. He let out a few affirmative bleep bloops and the little girl grinned wickedly.  
  
"Do what?" Padmè asked from behind standing with Anakin. At the sound of her voice Jaina gave a startled cry but quickly put on a calm façade.  
  
"O-nu-thing," she told them in an angelic voice looking at a spot on the floor. R2 beeped and whistled and Jaina smiled stepping closer to the two adults.  
  
"Uncle Lukie and Auntie Mara have 'retired' for the evening," she told them mimicking her mother's tone of voice when speaking formally. The seven year old pulled it off sounding way past her age.  
  
"Oh," Padmè said softly not really connecting it then glanced at Anakin and blushed. "Oh!" She said again with more power and Jaina gave her a bewildered look. Sometimes adults could be so silly. What's so great about going to bed early? Nothing! It's way better getting to stay up late.  
  
Luke sat on the couch and Mara sat on a chair on the opposite side of the room distancing herself as far away from him as she could.  
  
" Play with me!" Luke said and Mara's head shot up, her gaze locking with his.  
  
"What!" she snapped all but shouting back and Luke continued, "I'm bored," he stated calmly and she held his gaze still waiting for a better explanation. He motioned with his hand to the table.  
  
"They have Space Ship Battle Attack of the Federation Army." Now fully understanding the comment Mara felt it safe to answer.  
  
"No."  
  
Luke looked dejected then his eyes lit up. "Dance!" He exclaimed and Mara frowned, "I will not!"  
  
"Sing!" He shot right back and her scowl increased. "I'm not some performer here to entertain you Skywalker," she growled out and he grinned.  
  
"Tell me more about your past," he tried but she responded with a short 'no'.  
  
"Well." he started with a mischievous look in his bright blue eyes. "There are only so many things a man and woman can do together when they're alone." He trailed off his voice taking on a suggestive tone.  
  
Mara leapt to her feet and walked over to sit across from him. "Space Battle ship it is." Luke grinned like a little boy and turned on the game. The music started and he gave her a smug smile.  
  
"You're going down Mr. Skywalker," she said putting emphasis on the 'Mr.'. Luke gave her a wink and argued back making sure to make the name he used for her stand out as well.  
  
"You're wrong Mrs. Skywalker!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I won!" Mara cried out happily and Luke frowned and glanced down at the game surprised.  
  
Obviously he hadn't been really involved with playing, but instead staring at the woman across from him. He hadn't noticed she was beating him but when she was thinking she'd bite her lip or tap her fingers lightly on the table. He also noticed that each move she made was precise and well thought out. Shaking his head out of his musings he glanced at her smirking face and gave a soft smile.  
  
"So you did," he murmured and stared at her.  
  
"I should get a prize," Mara told him happily glancing back down at the game.  
  
When he didn't answer right away she lifted her green eyes to his blue and her smile faded. He was still staring at her and she shifted in her seat uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" He answered finally his voice sounding hoarse. Mara opened her mouth to say something but when he grabbed her hand what she was going to suggest fled from her mind.  
  
" Food!" She exclaimed shrugging his hand off and stalking away. "I'm pretty hungry.. I need food. There isn't any in here, is there? What if we're stuck in here for days!" She continued pacing the room babbling, sounding an awful lot like a little girl.  
  
Luke laughed and stood up standing in her path halting her strides. "Mara! It's nighttime; we'd be in here anyway. We'll get out of here in the morning." He reassured her wondering where the calm ex assassin ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Younglings!" Yoda called out in a voice that didn't match his usual calm Jedi façade.  
  
"Touch that do not," he grumbled hobbling back and forth arranging his things while looking for the little boy terrors. Giggling was heard then silence. Yoda looked around the room his gaze resting on the couch.  
  
"Solos'?" he called out and chuckled when they giggled again. He force raised the little couch finding the boys underneath arms covering their heads.  
  
They both looked up at the couch in the air. Jacen frowned standing up and glared at the Jedi Master.  
  
"No fair! You used your mind powers to find us," he complained puffing his chest out. Anakin nodded and matched his brothers' glare with one less threatening.  
  
"You're not 'spose to in hide n' peek," he accused pointing at the troll with a chubby finger.  
  
"It's hide n' seek Anakin," Jacen muttered shoving at his brother. Anakin blushed and giggled. Yoda looked up and muttered something then glanced back at the boys. "Ready the stew is," he told them and they made a face.  
  
Since they've been there that's all the troll has cooked. You'd think that at 800 or so he'd know how to make something different.  
  
"Yucky!" Anakin told him scrunching up his nose in disgust. Yoda grinned and they stepped back.  
  
"Get something better you will, if my stick you return," he blackmailed. Earlier they had gotten a comm from Mara and she had secretly confided in them the perfect plan to take the troll's stick. It worked and Yoda's been searching ever since.  
  
"Nope," Anakin said happily shaking his head. Yoda's smirk disappeared and Jacen smiled wider.  
  
"Make us somethin' better and we'll give you your stick," he argued back.  
  
Grumbling Yoda walked back into the kitchen. The score now at; Yoda 2, terror boys 12.Windu 3?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you find anything?" Luke called out from his place slumped on the chair.  
  
Mara came in from the fresher grinning. "Yeah, let's see." She said dropping her findings on the floor and sitting crisscross beside them.  
  
Luke leaned forward chin on hand watching amused.  
  
"I found Nubian red berry flavored teeth floss, a pair of boots, edible bubble bath, 10 credits," with that she gave a smug smile happy at her findings so far and continued on, "hair pins, extra blanket, a 'I'm with stupid hat' .and complimentary chocolate mints," she finished and Luke got up to sit next to her.  
  
"Bubble bath?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and Mara shoved him away tossing the edible bubble bath over her shoulder. She took the chocolates in her hand and counted them.  
  
"There's five so. two for you and three for me." Luke frowned and gave a little whine playing along. "How come I only get two?"  
  
Mara popped one in her mouth and chewed it slowly then answered his question with no hesitation. "I found them." She stated firmly leaving no room for arguments.  
  
He grumbled but took his portions storing them away in his belt on the table. Mara ate her second on and he gave her a look and stated matter-of- factly "You don't seem too worried about starving now."  
  
She gave him a bewildered look and he explained; "Now you only have one." Mara shrugged not worried and it was obvious to Luke she didn't really care at the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who was that?" Anakin asked walking into the room noticing Padmè switching off her Holocom.  
  
"That was just Leia checking up on Jaina and Luke. She seemed more concerned about Luke though," Padmè smiled and Anakin laughed plopping down on the seat next to her.  
  
"We talked for a long time. She commed to talk with Mara but I told her they already went to bed." She continued sending Anakin a sly smirk. He gave her an intense look back and she glanced away.  
  
"She seems familiar," Padmè said softly breaking the silence. "So does Luke," Anakin said nodding in agreement.  
  
"I'm still confused about them," he admitted and Padmè looked at him waiting an explanation. "They're both Jedi, or at least almost Jedi-and married! They seem happy and if Luke was right." he trailed off softly and before Padmè realized what she was doing she took his hand in hers.  
  
That move made Anakin confidant and he continued, "He's right, I know he's right! A life alone isn't one worth living. Love isn't a weakness.but a gift." He finished strong and squeezed her hand back.  
  
Padmè leaned back resting her head against his shoulder watching their intertwined hands with fascination. She drew tiny patterns on the outside of his and he smiled down at her. She didn't return it when she looked up instead her face was thoughtful.  
  
"Something about them doesn't add up. The whole family seems to be hiding something.and for some strange reason I feel as if somehow, it involves me." She finished tentatively with a sigh as if thinking her own thoughts foolish and feeling stupid for admitting them to Anakin.  
  
"I feel it too, Padmè," was his soft reply as he rested his head atop of hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, there it is. I hope you all liked it  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.  
  
Those who haven't well.  
  
::cough, cough::REVIEW::cough, cough:: 


	13. No Kisses! and We're Expected?

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! As for those who haven't, well…I sure would appreciate and love to hear any comments you have ***wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna kill her!" Mara muttered coming out of the Fresher her hair wet. 

 Skywalker had been trying to 'talk' once again and Mara had used the best excuse, 'I need to wash my hair'.  It was her get away because she didn't feel much like talking about what he wanted to talk about. She still doesn't, but now it seems inevitable as he stood up to stand in front of her. 

"Mara we really…" 

"I know, I know, we need to talk." 

He nodded and stepped closer. "You can't ignore what happened Mara—I couldn't even if I wanted to—but I don't want to," he said taking her hands gently in his.  

"Mara it's time we find out what's going on between us." At that Mara sighed and pushed his hand away frustrated.

  "There can be no us, Luke," she told him leaning away and he let her distance herself.  

"You're wrong Mara, you felt it too…I know it!"  

She gave him a flustered look then growled, "We're in the past!  We don't know where we'll end up tomorrow.  I don't want there to be an us…" she trailed off watching his shoulders slump in sadness and defeat. Mara softened her tone and added, "Yet."

  Force knows why she added that last bit in.  Mara's barriers were falling one by one and to her dismay Luke was breaking through.  As much as that thought scared her before she was confused to realize that she didn't care now.  What she worried about was the future.

  If they were brought back to change the past in order to make the future better where would that leave them? How would she be able to leave him if she gave him her heart?  The truth of the matter is that she knew that they needed to do the right thing and help Padmè and Anakin fight Palpatine…but …maybe that doesn't mean she'd never see Luke again.

  Luke was happy that Mara added in the yet.  That meant she was coming around.  That maybe, just maybe, she'd admit she cared for him.  Even if it were only a little bit, he would be happy.  This trip had opened his eyes and he realized he couldn't live without the fiery woman in front of him.  He loves her.  

Love!

  He never thought he'd have the benefit of truly experiencing that emotion.  Long ago he'd given up and concluded his life would be better lived alone.

  No, no that wasn't true.  Mara had always been there for him.  He just never really thought about what he felt for her before now.  Now he was ashamed to discover that he's had a crush on her ever since she held her blaster to his head for the first time.  

The woman of his dreams was right in front of his face and he almost missed her.  Upon discovering this he made a vow never to let her go.  The tricky part is getting her to understand that what he wanted with her was forever.  A plan was already forming in his head but for now he'll wait.  She just has to realize that he's just as stubborn as she is, maybe even more so.

  "I'm going to bed," Mara said breaking his thoughts.  

Luke gave her a bright smile and nodded letting her think she won the battle. 

 "I'll sleep on the floor," he supplied and Mara looked at the cold hard floor and bit her lip.  

"You'd be more comfortable on the bed," she said hesitantly not looking at him.  

Luke held back his smile and countered, "But you'd be more comfortable if I sleep on the ground."

   "Doubtless," she muttered and shook her head not really believing what she was saying.  

"A truce then," he proposed walking closer. 

"What kind of truce?" Mara asked suspicious and he smiled. 

"The usual, no hostilities…no hogging the blankets," he confirmed and Mara nodded before adding "no kisses,' in a serious tone. 

  He lifted his brows then smirked, "Unless you ask me to."  Mara snorted and stalked to the bed climbing in.  

"You can be sure I wont."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I guess the troll was right once again," Han commented dryly as they flew through the stormy planet of Kamino.  It was a rainy, dark, ocean planet and the only place to land was on the cities built above the water.

"This means someone did alter the temple files," Obi-Wan replied disturbed and bewildered.  That was the only option but it meant that a Jedi must've done it for they are the only ones with access.

Han landed the Falcon softly and they stepped off the ship hoping to find the answers they were so desperately seeking.  As soon as all three stepped out of the pouring rain into the shelter of the city, a Kaminoan greeted them.  

"Master Jedi's', so good to see you.  I'm Taun We."  

Leia looked up, and up, at the very tall Kamino woman.  She was a pasty white color with oval black eyes.  Her figure was slim but firm and every gesture and movement she made was extremely graceful.  Leia had never seen something like her before and by the looks Ben and Han were sharing, they haven't either.

"The Prime Minister expects you." 

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose up into his bangs and he tried to mask his confusion.  

"We're expected?"  He asked trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice.  

Leia nodded her head playing along but Han didn't quite catch on and was about to ask a stupid question but didn't get the chance to as Leia's elbow connected with his stomach.  She shook her head when he glared at her, then widened her eyes and motioned to the others trying to drop the hint to keep quiet.

"Of course," Taun We replied looking at the two curiously then continued, "Lama Su is anxious to see you.  After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming.  This way please," Taun We gestured slowly to the hallway with her long arm and they moved to comply with no arguments each wanting to know what was going on.

Han sat quietly trying to understand any bit of the conversation Obi-Wan was having with this so-called Prime Minister.  With that thought the smuggler threw a narrowed look to Lama Su in suspicion but stopped when he heard Leia giggle quietly at him.  

Sure it was true, he was very suspicious around strange strangers of the past…but who wouldn't be?  After all he's been through it would seem a bit odd if he wasn't.  Han glanced back at Leia and her face was blank, showing no outward signs of bewilderment but after all these years of being her husband, he still didn't understand that look. 

 His mind was swamped with questions like what's going on?  Who's this Sifo Diolusiousness, whatever his name is, guy? AND this can't be the same clone army as he heard about in his time…can it?  Ok, so the last wasn't really a question, question, but it still counts and is something Han really wanted to understand.  It would also mean that the clone war was about to become a reality once again and that was something he'd like to prevent.

Leia's thoughts were about the same as her husbands and a cold chill was tingling her spine because of them.  She was starting to believe that they had been sent back in time by the will of the force.  

Maybe they were supposed to help Anakin, Vader…her father, choose the right path this time around.  Just doing that would help save many lives as well as put happiness in others, like Padmè's, her mother's… and to defeat Palpatine once and for all before he destroys the universe in order to create his empire.

"You understand the responsibility you incur building such an army for the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked looking at Leia and Han brows raised in an almost humorous fashion.  

"We expect, and must have, the very best." 

"Of course Master Kenobi," Lama Su countered nodding in full agreement.  "You must be anxious to inspect the units."

"That's why we're here," Obi-Wan answered humor now gone and Han chipped in, "Why else would we be here?" The comment earned him a variety of looks and a smile from Leia as she dragged him to follow Obi-Wan and the Prime Minister.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading, I'll have the next bit up tomorrow :)

::::::cough, cough:::::REVIEW:::::::cough, cough:::::::::::


	14. The Object of Mara's Frustration

I thought y'all might want the next bit because that last part was awfully short so here you go.  
  
Thanks for the reviews I would sure LOVE to hear from anyone else who likes it (  
  
Oh, and sorry the last bit was so spaced apart, I'm trying to fix it, I just hope this one doesn't turn out spacey like that or so scrunched together cuz I just hate that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the agreement to share the bed neither Luke nor Mara said a word to each other for the rest of the night. Mara did grumble about Luke not keeping the pact and stealing all the blankets, which in turn brought a snort of denial from Luke and more grumbling, but other than that they lay in a comfortable silence. This new turn of events surprisingly didn't bother Mara at all for she fell into a deep sleep almost right away.  
  
Luke on the other hand was not as lucky and stayed up most of the night tossing and turning. Mara, it would seem found him irritating in sleep as well as awake and snuggled into his side in order to cease his movements.  
  
Now as the sunlight from the dawn began to sneak through the curtains Luke never wanted to let her out of his embrace. He tried to contemplate ways for Mara to admit that what they had was worth trying for, but with Mara so close, thinking in general was a hard feat. Instead Luke decided to watch her serene face.  
  
It's amazing how a person's face can change so much in sleep. No longer was there a trace of the glare or stubbornness that always seemed to cover any smile or laugh that scarcely graces her face. No, now Luke saw what he had always seen when he looked at her.  
  
He slowly turned and rose up on one elbow to get a better look. She is beautiful and somewhere deep inside him he knew he had known that fact since the first time they met. There was no way she could disguise herself from him, there's no way she can hide her natural ability to be beautiful from him. The sunshine danced across her smooth brow and Luke couldn't resist bringing his hand up to trace her strong jaw.  
  
Luke rubbed his thumb gently over her bottom lip and smiled. If only she was really his and they were really married his life would be perfect. He must've forgotten to block his thoughts because she subconsciously turned more into his embrace and murmured, "We can't get married.we're in the past or somethin'."  
  
Luke let out a small laugh and wrapped both arms around her once again in a tight embrace. Now laying on his side he faced her and watched as Mara's eyes fluttered open slightly and her soft green eyes studied him with a bit of wariness.  
  
"Hey," he breathed out and she tilted her head in confusion and smiled slightly. Right now, with his hair disheveled from sleep, and his blue eyes brighter than normal he looked like the little farmboy she always claimed him to be.  
  
"I love," he started and she held her breath, "What you do to me," he continued and Mara breathed again.  
  
"What?" She asked in a soft murmur unlike her normal tone she used with him and lifted her hand to feather her fingers across his face in a tender caress.  
  
"You make me carefree and young again Mar, like nothing could go wrong," he explained and reached up to take her hand in his. His warm breath feathered across her lips and Mara felt light headed.  
  
"Luke please." she started biting her lip. Was it dire to want your best friend to kiss you? Not if he already had before, she reasoned and lifted her face slightly in offering and waiting.  
  
"Please what Mara, finish what you were going to say."  
  
Her resistance from before no longer existed but the only thing left was her pride. "You know what."  
  
"Say it I want to hear the words, we had a pact." he trailed off his gaze colliding with hers. As soon as he looked into her eyes he didn't care anymore of this silly pact of theirs, but something held him back and he waited for her.  
  
Mara curled her fingers with his once again. She felt frustrated by his insistence, confused by her feelings and unsure of his affection for her. The only thing that she was certain of was that she wanted to feel as she did yesterday, that same combination of security and tenderness.  
  
"Kiss me," she finally breathed out and a soft smile broke free as he leaned down to comply.  
  
The door slid open, of course it slid open, Luke thought with an audible sigh and he let Mara jump out of his arms. He was happy to sense reluctance on her part and knew then that if anyone other than Jaina waltzed through that door Mara would have stayed by his side.  
  
Jaina was oblivious to anything and everything as she announced breakfast was ready and Padmè said that for lunch they could go on a picnic. Mara kneeled down to eye level with the little girl and gave her a glare.  
  
"Did you lock us in here?" She growled out and Jaina was smart enough to realize that answer, denial or innocence, could cause harm so she shrugged and glanced at her uncle. He laughed and walked over to them.  
  
"Were you going to come to town with me?" he asked and Mara stood peeved she was being ignored but raising a brow in his direction.  
  
"I want to come," Mara stated matter-of-factly and now Luke's attention was solely on her.  
  
"Sorry Mar, but you can't."  
  
Mara's jaw just about dropped as the words tumbled from his lips. He was telling her what to do?!? Luke laughed reached up to move a curl of red hair from her face to behind her ear. Mara just continued to stare at him in bewilderment. He was a brave soul right now she had to give him that.  
  
"It's a surprise," he whispered with a grin and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Padmè says hurry before it gets cold.of course I don't know how it can get cold cuz' it's supposed to be cold but that's what she said and if I were you Auntie Mara I wouldn't want to make her angry for being late on account of if she marries Anakin like Uncle Lukie said than that would mean she's your mamma-in-law and." Jaina continued to babble on and on but what she was saying affected Mara greatly. For some strange reason the fact that her and Luke aren't really married ever crossed her mind, and she took the kid's advice and went to breakfast with Jaina at her heels.  
  
"Ah. good morning Mara!" Padmè called out from her sitting position at the dining table. Mara muttered a soft morning and sat down next to Jaina at the little girls insistence.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" the senator continued ignoring the fact that Mara didn't look like she wanted to make polite conversation. Mara nodded anyways than narrowed her eyes accusingly.  
  
"Actually someone locked me in." The fiery tempered women glared at Jaina and she gulped and smiled innocently. Mara growled knowing the girl got off too easy.  
  
Padmè's smile increased and she gave a little laugh. Mara focused all her attention on cutting into her breakfast. She decided then and there that she didn't like whatever it was they were having for breakfast. She couldn't even cut through it with her knife, how was she supposed to eat it if she can't even cut it?  
  
Once again the object of Mara's frustration slipped out from under her knifes penetration and she growled and slammed the utensil down. Everyone looked up at her curiously and Jaina giggled. Mara shot her a look and watched as the little girl cut her food smoothly.  
  
What the sith?! Mara thought in anger and ignored her plate pushing it forward in disgust. With a sigh of defeat she opted for a peace of fruit from the basket in the center of the table to serve as breakfast. Jaina smiled and levitated Mara's piece of whatever it was on her own plate.  
  
"Mmm." Mara chooses to ignore her too and picked up the knife once again, glaring at it, she began to peel the fruit.  
  
"Where," Padmè began "is Luke anyway?"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Everyone once again turned to Mara's direction "Are you ok?" Anakin asked taking a sip of kaff in order to hide his smirk.  
  
"I cut my thumb!" Mara grimaced  
  
"I've told you." Jaina started "at least a Million Bazillion times."  
  
"A million bazillion?" Anakin said with a grin.  
  
"Three times than" Jaina continued while shooting Anakin an annoyed look. "Uhh.to be careful while using those things!" At that moment the little girl seemed to sound like a mother scolding her child.  
  
"You've never said such a thing!" Mara argued sounding the part of the young child.  
  
Jaina raised her eyebrows as if she knew all and gave her a smug smile. "Well at least I am not going to endanger my life." She told the ex assassin matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your life.?" Anakin asked with arched brows once again with doubt lacing his voice.  
  
"My finger than" Jaina answered shooting him another glare that could match Mara's in intensity.  
  
"No one answered my question," Padmè announced interrupting the arguments. "Where is Luke?"  
  
"I haven't seen him in forever." Jaina answered and Anakin chuckled. "It's only been 20 minutes, he's probably in bed still," the young apprentice defended the Jedi.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Do you need help?" Padmè asked not hiding her amusement.  
  
"No, I'm not usually this clumsy." Mara muttered.  
  
Anakin and Padmè laughed and Mara gritted her teeth and finished peeling the annoying piece of fruit. She couldn't help it if her mind always seemed to wander to Luke. She still couldn't believe what happened earlier. She, Mara Jade, had actually asked Luke Skywalker to kiss her, and he almost did too.  
  
Where would she have been then, huh? Her and Luke couldn't get involved right now. It was good he didn't kiss her; good that Jaina interrupted them. good. Mara couldn't decide weather she was relived at her reasoning or crushed. Or both.  
  
Mara let out a long sigh shaking her head taking a bite of the juicy fruit.  
  
"Did you say something Mara?" Padmè asked with a smirk.  
  
Mara focused all her attention on her very sore thumb and shook her head "No," She muttered.  
  
"Where is he?" Padmè said motherly irritation present in her voice. For the first time since she sat at the table Mara gave a bright grin.  
  
"Would you leave him alone, maybe he wasn't hungry!" Anakin defended once again, the tension of the table thickening.  
  
Padmè shot him a look "Isn't he always hungry?"  
  
"Who?" Luke's deep voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Uncle Lukie! We were just talking about you!" Jaina announced smiling. Luke looked pointedly at Mara "Where you?"  
  
"I wasn't" Mara muttered not even looking up at him. Luke just smiled and took his place on the other side of her.  
  
"So Jaina says your going into town." Padmè asked and watched Luke easily cut into his meal. Mara stared at it as if it might bite her and Luke looked confused. He offered her a piece but she waved it away wanting to have nothing to do with it.  
  
Jaina giggled again and Mara's gaze was once again focused on the little girl. Finally it hit her! The little Sith had been force moving her food on purpose!  
  
"I'm going to go check on R2," Jaina jumped down from her chair and left.  
  
"Yeah I need to get something" Luke alluded ignoring Jaina all together. He took another bite and sipped his juice down quickly and stood up to leave. "I'll be back for the picnic," he reassured them.  
  
"Wait I'm coming" Mara announced standing up as well. Luke gave her a look  
  
"I already said you couldn't come." Green eyes immediately focused on Luke's blue, anger evident. "What are you getting?" she snapped.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He said with a smile not worrying about her fury in the slightest.  
  
"Just give me a hint."  
  
"Ok" Luke said and Mara smiled thinking she won.  
  
Luke leaned down and captured her lips in a soft but quick kiss. Before she could stop him it was over and he had walked away. Mara bit back the many curses she wanted to yell at him and shot a glare at the ceiling before rolling her eyes and sitting back down. Almost subconsciously her fingers rose to her lips and she smiled lightly. 


	15. How 'Bout Them Pod Races and Uh Oh

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took me so long to get this next bit up, DRL has been extremely evil lately. Anyway I hope the wait was worth it. :::::::REVIEW::::::::: ---(please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where did Jaina head off to now? That girl is a little to good at sneaking off if you ask me." Padmè stated picking another flower and twirling it between her fingers. Anakin chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Why can't you just answer my question? Stop avoiding the subject! You know I'll just keep on bugging you until I get my answer."  
  
The flower dropped and Padmè let out a very drawn out sigh. "I don't know," she said with a melodramatic frustration in her tone.  
  
"Sure you do, you just don't want to tell me!"  
  
Her brown eyes connected with his blue and she gave him a sly grin. "Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"  
  
"They only work on the weak minded, you're anything but weak minded," Anakin answered honestly, his eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"All right," she finally surrendered and picked another blossom making sure to avoid eye contact.  
  
"I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I." she now focused intently on Anakin and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Very cute," Padmè continued mischievously, "Dark curly hair.dreamy eyes."  
  
"All right I get the picture!" Anakin interrupted and Padmè smiled brightly.  
  
"Whatever happened to him?" The Jedi Padawan asked curiously.  
  
"I went into Public Service, he went on to become an artist."  
  
"Maybe he was the smart one."  
  
"You really don't like politicians do you?" Padmè asked exasperation and a twinge of anger sneaking into her voice.  
  
"I like two or three but I'm not to sure about one of them," Anakin replied with a suggestive smile and Padmè could not hold onto her frown.  
  
"I don't think the system works," Anakin began again in a matter of fact tone.  
  
The frown managed to find it's way back on to her face. "Really?" she replied in a caustic manner. "Well how would you have it work?"  
  
Anakin turned to her, his blue eyes intense and filled with passion, a different passion than Padmè was used to seeing. This she wasn't too sure she liked, but she could deal with it. The other, well, she didn't even know where to begin.  
  
"We need a system where the politicians sit down, discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interest of the people and then do it," he said as if it was the only logical answer. Whether he was finished or not, Padmè didn't care and she cut right in not hesitating. "That's exactly what we do!"  
  
Anakin gave her a doubtful glance and she pushed on. "The, the trouble is that people don't always agree," she explained. "They hardly ever do."  
  
"Then they should be made to."  
  
His statement brought her gaze right back to his and she gave him a very disbelieving glance. "By whom?" she asked. "Who is going to make them?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered with a shrug and a frustrated sigh. "Someone."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Of course not me!"  
  
"But someone."  
  
"Someone wise," he said nodding.  
  
"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me," Padmè replied winning the argument. She watched Anakin intently and he did the same to her, but she missed the amused twinkle that graced his bright eyes.  
  
"Well, if it works." he trailed off calmly.  
  
Padmè's jaw dropped and she couldn't hide her shock. Is this what he really believed? How could he believe that? A universe controlled like that wouldn't be worth living in. She would fight it till her death.her thoughts ceased as Anakin once again gave her a severe look but this time he couldn't mask it and the smile broke free.  
  
"You're making fun of me!"  
  
"Oh no," Anakin replied in a serious tone holding his hands out in defense. "I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator!" He gave her another wide smile and then looked down. Padmè laughed then looked at him pensively before lightly smiling and looking away.  
  
"So, how bout' them pod races?" Anakin asked after a few moments of silent tension.  
  
"What?" She asked her brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Well, back on Tatooine that's called a 'tension breaker'." He quickly explained, "It's just a silly conversation starter. You have trouble beginning, so you ask about the races. It actually works pretty well."  
  
Padmè let out a burst of laughter and playfully shoved him away. "I'll have to remember that when I next visit with the Senate." Anakin laughed as well but his face quickly turned thoughtful, almost serious.  
  
"Padmè?" He asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hmm?"  
  
"I have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon, something that will change the galaxy drastically. For better or for worse I'm not really sure, but something." He trailed off and Padmè raised her head to look into his eyes. "Jedi hunch?"  
  
Anakin shook his head no and placed her hand over his heart. "I feel it in here, deep inside my heart." His blue eyes were glazed over with passion, the passion Padmè couldn't handle, but right now she felt it too.  
  
She felt her heart pounding in her ears, or was it his heart she felt? She couldn't decipher between the steady rhythm and it scared her. It scared her that she could feel this close to his with a single touch. It scared her that her head no longer held any control over her heart. It scared her that she was afraid, afraid she had fallen in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It can't work," Mara nodded to emphasize her own conclusion to herself. This lonely conversation had been going on for about ten minutes now. She even went as far as making a list in her head of the possible reasons why it couldn't work out, being in love with Luke, that is.  
  
So far the best excuse she made for herself was that she would have to be a little nicer to him, but in reality what wife is nice to her husband? She thought with amusement and her smile quickly disappeared.  
  
Since when where the words wife and husband involved with this conversation, the logical part of Mara asked? Ever since you realized you really wished you were married to him, her heart argued back.  
  
Mara sighed and lay back on the grass bank by the waterfalls. Its was pathetic really, her little list. No matter how many reasons she could come up with to fight against admitting she loved Luke only one was needed to tip the scale the other way, the fact that she did love him.  
  
She loves him.  
  
"I love him," she whispered, her voice husky and eyes wide. She shot up in a sitting position. Then a small innocent smile grazed her lips. She realized at that point in time that loving Luke Skywalker wouldn't be a bad thing after all. Admitting it lifted a great weight off her shoulders, a weight she hadn't realized had been there for years now. She loved her best friend for a very long time.  
  
Looking up at the clear blue sky she couldn't help but wonder if this was one of the reasons why she was sent back to the past with him, that and to kill Palpatine.  
  
Mara had already decided that she wasn't going to let Palpatine ruin her life or anybody else's. The only way to prevent this was to make Anakin Skywalker stay on the light side of the force and kill Palpatine.  
  
But would this change too much? Would it disrupt the good things to come or make the galaxy better? It was a chance Mara would have to take. Besides why else would they be here? But this chance would affect her and Luke's lives greatly. She loves him but he needs to be with his family. He doesn't need to go through all the heartache of losing his family when she could prevent it. She would gladly give her life for him and Mara finally understood now that she did this because she loved him.  
  
Now she knew she had to tell him. He deserved to know how she felt for him. Maybe when they got back to their time, if the got back there.  
  
Her thoughts trailed off as she felt his familiar presence. Mara couldn't fight the smile when she stood and saw him at the top of a grass hill not to far from her. Jaina was bouncing gladly at his side waving her arms this way and that. She ran off toward Anakin and Padmè or rather more importantly the picnic basket and Mara figured that's where Luke's stomach would take him as well.  
  
To her surprise he turned to face her and smiled brightly. Her gaze took her breath away and she smiled back in return. He walked quickly only to stop right in front of her.  
  
"Luke," she breathed out in greeting and he reached for her hands, which she gladly gave to him.  
  
Suddenly it occurred to her that this was just how her dream started, her vision. The same sense of security and love washed over her and for the second time she thought about telling him exactly how she felt. Her head took control once again and she extracted her hands from him realizing that she was still angry. He left her with the lovesick duo and couldn't even begin to understand how boring it was.  
  
"What?" Luke asked frowning slightly, but she could see in his eyes he was amused.  
  
"You went without me!" She pointed out like a sulking child. The truth was she didn't really care about that. The arguments she starts with him are just to avoid her own feelings toward the farm boy. The amusement left his eyes and he gave her a serious, intense stare.  
  
"Mara there's something I need." Luke trailed off and watched her tremble slightly, as if she was afraid of something. He quickly took her hands in his and pulled her closer a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm. a little afraid Luke," she admitted softly, almost inaudibly. Luke couldn't hide the shock that was written all over his face but her didn't say a word.  
  
She took a deep breath and continued, "This is exactly how my dream- vision " She corrected herself hastily, "began."  
  
At first it didn't connect and that made Mara a little angry.  
  
"Sith Skywalker! The one where you died!" she burst out unable to hide the emotion in her voice.  
  
"Five years ago that might have made you happy." He gave her a smile and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned with a sigh and a shiver.  
  
"Don't say that," She told him emotionally.  
  
"You care about me that much then?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
She pulled back slightly to look in his eyes and slowly nodded. Luke reached up to gently stroke her cheek and when she made no move to push him away he set his lips to hers in an even gentler touch.  
  
It was one of the sweetest things Mara had ever-experienced. Luke made her feel so loved and cherished. For the first time in her life Mara felt like she truly belonged and she loved that feeling, she couldn't get enough of it, enough of him, even as she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
Luke lightly traced her cheek and Mara gave a whimper in protest horrified that she was crying and that Luke was there to witness it. Luke pulled away from the kiss just as surprised as she seemed to be about the tears.  
  
"What's wrong, do you not want me to kiss you?" he whispered dropping his forehead to hers.  
  
Mara shook her head as if to say that she didn't but she knew he could see the truth in her eyes when she raised them to look deep into his. She didn't want to ever let go of him. Mara, a bit reluctantly, pushed away from him but Luke only smiled softly.  
  
"You're probably hungry," she said breaking the silence and he shook his head never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Nah, not really."  
  
When his stomach gave a low rumble she narrowed her eyes as if to say yeah-right-I-knew-you-were-lying! Luckily for him she didn't seem to want to voice her opinion, instead she held out her hand to him open with something on the center of her palm.  
  
Luke gave a small chuckle and took her third, and last chocolate mint from when they were stuck in their quarters. She had declared at the time that she got three and he only got two because she had, after all, found the things. Now it seems she had changed her mind. It didn't matter that it was a bit melted and that there was a whole picnic basket of food only steps away. She had given it to him. That must mean she cares, right? Luke hoped so.  
  
He ate the 'food source' and gave her a bright smile as he enveloped her in a big hug then kissed her lightly on the nose. Mara felt her face flame and hid it from his eyes by hugging him tighter.  
  
"So, why'd you go into town?"  
  
Luke let go of her and Mara felt a flash of disappointment.  
  
"Well," he began hesitantly as he raked a hand through his messy blonde hair. Mara narrowed her eyes slightly so he continued.  
  
"I went to get."  
  
"Yes?" She prodded when he trailed off once again.  
  
"You see."  
  
Mara sighed a little bit irritated. He better have a good excuse for leaving me here with the lovesick duo over there, she thought darkly.  
  
"Luke!" She groaned letting her annoyance show.  
  
"I went to get this!" He finally managed to get out, a little angry that she wouldn't let him be romantic about it. Or at least attempt to be romantic, he amended. Instead he thrust the little box up in front of her face and gave an impish grin when she gave it a look of utter confusion. She raised her eyebrows in askance and she took the box from him when he nodded.  
  
"Padmè mentioned that the old custom on Naboo states that when a man loves a woman and they wed, he gives her a ring to represent the bond they share together," he explains as she opens the box to look at the ring.  
  
Mara's throat constricts as she admires it, she couldn't speak if her life depended on it at the moment, but in a way she was thankful, for she wouldn't know what to say. She didn't know what he meant by this.  
  
Luke, seeing her inner turmoil, knew that she was confused. He was afraid that this might push her away from him and he loved her too much to lose her, even if that meant staying just friends.  
  
"You don't have to wear it really, I just thought it would help our charade." He told her trying to make her believe that that was what he really assumed, what he thought she wanted to hear. He turned away from her and the ring.  
  
"I'm going to go get some food."  
  
Mara watched with tears in her eyes as he walked away shoulders slumped. He could pretend all he liked but Mara knows him better than she knows herself. That's the problem though, what was she supposed to say to him? What did he want to hear? She had no idea what to do but she knew she wouldn't let him walk away believing that this beautiful gift was only part of a charade. She wouldn't let him walk away believing that she didn't care.  
  
"Luke," She called out, her voice sounding hoarse as if she hadn't spoken for days. He didn't stop walking.  
  
"Luke," she said on a broken sob trying to call him back to her again. His strides didn't cease and he pushed on.  
  
"Luke!" she called out to him, anger quickly making its way passed the compassion and love she felt for him.  
  
Once again the farmboy didn't stop or slow down his pace and Mara couldn't help but be annoyed. She was about to break down some of the walls she had constructed to hold her emotions in check and the stubborn Jedi wouldn't even listen to her. He hadn't even given her a chance to comment on his gift she thought as if just noticing that fact for the first time and her annoyance grew.  
  
Not really thinking she called out once again, this time with frustration. "Luke Skywalker!"  
  
"Sith!" Mara mutters to herself realizing that Luke finally stopped and stiffened and that two very curious and very bewildered faces were now moving back and forth, between Luke and her.  
  
"Uh oh," Jaina squeaks out from her place by the picnic basket and looks at R2, the droid whistles in sympathy for the group. They had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"What's going on here?" Padmè asks standing up, short but intimidating.  
  
Once again Mara cursed and thought that Jaina summed it up pretty nicely. Uh oh, was right. 


	16. Poor Confused Padmè

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mara cursed for the third time in those next few moments of silence and thought about, for the fourth time of walking away to let him deal with his own family problems. Ok, so technically it was her problem or at least her fault there is a problem in the first place but that shouldn't prevent her from walking away. Should it?  
  
Mara looked at Padmè and the other woman gave her a glare to match Mara's. No, it shouldn't, she decided and moved to turn away. Luke appeared at her side and grabbed her hand in a yeah-right-if-you-think-I'm- letting-you-go hold. Mara knew at that moment she was stuck.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Anakin mimicked Padmè's question from before and Mara glanced at Jaina who sat silently with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I'm just glad I could keep the secret, I didn't tell no one-'cept R2," the little girl commented happily when the ex assassin raised her brows in askance. It was obvious that this had been hard for the little girl to accomplish and she was very proud of herself.  
  
Luke looked at Mara as she blushed slightly and was surprised to find that he found the whole situation funny. Sure, it could quite possibly destroy the future but Palpatine has already destroyed the future. So maybe it was the will of the force that his parents found out about everything so they could work together to make it better.  
  
Not really knowing what he was doing he pulled Mara to his side and to his surprise she leaned into him. Once again he thought that maybe all this was supposed to happen, he was just glad he has Mara Jade with him to see it.  
  
"Well?" Padmè prompted impatiently and Mara looked at the other woman and finally noticed that it wasn't that she was angry, but hurt they had lied to her. She wasn't even afraid of who they could be, Mara thought with a slight frown.  
  
"You should probably sit down," Luke commented and was happy to see Padmè, his mother, comply dragging Anakin down with her.  
  
Luke then gave Jaina a look and she stared right back at him, the little girl nodded at her uncle in understanding and stood up to leave. Mara stopped her, kneeling down to look the little girl, her partner in crime, seriously in the eye.  
  
"Now don't go getting yourself in trouble till were done here," Mara started knowing the not getting in trouble wouldn't last too long. "No falling in waterfalls, or making us all dinner, or putting juice coloring in our shampoos or programming R2 to lock us in our room again," Mara trailed off when Jaina's eyes grew. The little girl was shocked that Auntie Mara had found out.  
  
"I know everything you're about kid, I have eyes in the back of my head."  
  
Jaina's eyes widened earnestly and she maneuvered around Mara in order to get a glimpse of these eyes.  
  
"Not real eyes J!"  
  
Jaina looked at her in confusion then gave a knowing nod, "Oh, you mean the Force."  
  
The little girl wandered off; happy with her own conclusions and Mara gave a soft smile and stood up to grasp Luke's hand again not really noticing she did so. Luke did, but didn't say anything and moved to sit across from Padmè and Anakin finally ready to begin. He gave Mara a look telling her to start and she just nodded in understanding.  
  
"My name is Mara Jade," Mara began and Padmè's face lost some of the hardness, so she continued. "I didn't lie about that. I did lie, however, about where I came from. I live in Courescant or at least that's where my apartment is located." Mara trailed off realizing she was babbling slightly but when Luke gently squeezed her hand she knew to continue anyway.  
  
"I was on my ship when I had a vision about Luke. Usually this means he's in some sort of trouble so I called up his sister, Leia, then went after him.  
  
When I found him, he was cornered by a big ugly bug creature, with no lightsaber! As I said, trouble."  
  
"It wasn't as bad as that!" Luke argued and she gave him a slight glare. Luke closed his mouth and she continued once again.  
  
"Somehow, more creatures showed up, Luke got his Lightsaber back and I was knocked unconscious, saving him I might add. When I woke up I was in Courescant."  
  
When she finished Anakin and Padmè both had a look of bewilderment as to why this was important.  
  
"We weren't in the same Courescant, it was different and we soon realized we were in the past."  
  
"So, what you're trying to tell us is that you're from the future?" Padmè summed up in one sentence.  
  
"Exactly!" Mara stated seriously and Padmè sighed.  
  
"You can't expect me to believe this, I mean how could that happen."  
  
"The force," Mara explained her face mimicking Jaina's from before.  
  
"They're telling the truth Padmè," Anakin said softly "But what I don't get, is who are you?" He looked straight at Luke and the farmboy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well." Luke coughed and Mara smiled brightly, he's cute when he's nervous she thought and gave his shoulder a little shove for support.  
  
"I'm Luke Skywalker," he stated proudly puffing his broad chest out looking the part of a little boy but with a new found confidence. "Your son."  
  
Padmè gave a startled gasp and looked at Anakin. His son? She thought and felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach. Jealousy. She was jealous of a woman she didn't even know, it was silly really but Padmè felt a sudden loss and sadness overwhelm her heart.  
  
Anakin only nodded calmly, his blue gaze glazed over as if he was listening to something. He looked over at Padmè and his eyes shone with a new found happiness, she only gave him a sad smile in return.  
  
"What about Leia?" Padmè murmured softly and Mara gave the other woman a smirk. She had no idea yet, that she was Luke and Leia's mother, that she had married Anakin. When Mara noticed the sadness in the other woman's gaze she knew they had to tell her soon.  
  
"We're twins," Luke answered and if it was possible Anakin's eyes grew brighter. Now Mara watched him as he reached over and hugged Padmè in happiness and found herself wondering how this kind man had turned into Vader. How he could leave behind a wife he loves greatly, even now, and children he didn't even know.  
  
Palpatine.  
  
Mara gave a slight snarl at the name and then got rid of her anger fast. That man was going to pay, she vowed. He was the monster, not Vader. He is going to pay for separating this man from his family, the woman he loves, and his children. For being the reason Luke and Leia had to grow up on two different worlds. He's going to pay for raising her, the way he did, as a cold hearted assassin and she realized with a gasp and looked at Luke, for ordering her to kill the only man she could ever love.  
  
As if feeling her inner turmoil, everyone looked her way. She pushed away her thoughts of that evil man and grasped Luke's hand tighter.  
  
"Are you going to tell them the rest?" she asked Luke and he nodded and was about to continue with his story when Padmè spoke up.  
  
"Who's you're mother?" was her quiet question and it seemed to surprise herself, she didn't know why she felt this horrible knowing that this made her Anakin happy. Yes she did, that was the reason, he is her Anakin and that was that.  
  
"You," Luke said softly looking her directly in the eye.  
  
"Me, what?" Padmè asked confused as if forgetting that she had asked a question in the first place.  
  
"You're my mother."  
  
Padmè felt a wave of sudden happiness wash over her, but then the impact of what Luke had said hit her hard. She looked at Mara and her friend nodded as if confirming his statement. She opened her mouth to say something; anything but couldn't so she closed it.  
  
"You mean." She finally started then shut her mouth and pointed to Luke. "I, you mean." she trailed off then pointed her finger at Anakin as if in accusation. "Me, you.him," Padmè looked as if she was confusing herself and then she gave a slight frown.  
  
Mara knew she probably shouldn't find this amusing but her poor friend looked like she was going to faint and Mara knew for a fact that she has never fainted, ever before. Anakin must have sensed this for he moved to grasp her hand.  
  
Padmè moved away slightly still not really knowing what to do, all this was pretty weird and she didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"Ok, Anakin and I.married," she finalized and gave a slight smile understanding that she was ok with that conclusion. Then she looked at Luke and narrowed her eyes slightly in thought. "Luke.is my .son," she had a hard time with that but to Luke's relief she seemed ok with it. Then her eyes widened again and she looked at Mara.  
  
"He's my son." Mara nodded quickly, helping her thoughts move along and Padmè had to reassure herself of who she was. "24," she said pointing to herself then looking at Luke again. He is older than her for siths sake, her son is sitting in front of her right now and he's older than her, so is Leia. Leia!  
  
Padmè quickly looked around and saw Jaina and her eyes widened even more, "I'm a grandma-24 and a .grandma." She trailed off and looked at Anakin, his eyes widened too and he looked even happier. He was ok with this, Padmè thought and dropped her head into her hands. "24," she muttered and didn't look up again which is certainly understandable considering what she was going through.  
  
"Why don't we finish this conversation later," Luke supplied causing Padmè to look up quickly at him.  
  
"There's more?"  
  
Luke nodded and gave a soft smile, "Yeah, a lot more."  
  
Padmè gave a sigh and put her head in her hands again, she didn't know how she was supposed to take this. She looked through her fingers at Anakin and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She did know, however, that if Anakin is her future she is ok with it.  
  
Mara snorted at Luke's comment, the understatement of the day. Unfortunately, the lot more they had to tell was not going to make either of them very happy and they had Old Palpy to blame for that, and pay for it he will.  
  
Mara watched Padmè sneak looks at her two Skywalkers and Mara understood that Padmè knew she was the luckiest woman in the galaxy. Mara looked at Luke and their eyes locked. Then I'm the second luckiest, she thought and gave him an intimate smile, which he returned. 


	17. The Truth Comes Out

  
  
  


Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Sorry this took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. 

  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  
  
  


"I don't know about you Skywalker but I sure don't want to inform Anakin that he goes dark side, Padmè had to separate you and Leia on different planets, he kills all the Jedi as Darth Vader, no one knows what happened to Padmè and the whole galaxy is turned upside-down…" Mara mumbles babbling on and on and pacing the room.

  
  


Even though the situation called for them to be serious Luke found himself amused at Mara's attitude. No longer did she hide behind the cold walls of the ex-assassin, no now she was worried and concerned and…

  
  


"Do you want to just take off? We'll grab the next shuttle and get out of here. It's easy! I'll sneak in the dinning room and stun em' before anyone is the wiser…"

  


"Mara!"

  
  


At Luke's amused exclamation Mara gave him an impish grin obviously a little embarrassed. 

  
  


"Ok, ok I know, its just Anakin is so happy and I don't want to be the one to tell him… you think Jaina will?"

  
  


Luke stood up and took her hands in his, and surprisingly she didn't pull away and he stepped closer raising one hand to touch her cheek. She smiled slightly and leaned her head against the warmth and comfort of his palm.

  
  


"We have to tell them Mara. We are supposed to tell them."

  
  


"Jedi hunch?"

  
  


"Something like that."

  
  


Mara pulled away and headed for the dinning room. 

  
  


"Come on Skywalker" 

  
  


"So I'm back to being Skywalker now?" he mumbled under his breath. 

  
  


Mara's strides didn't halt as she pushed onward. There was no evidence that she had heard his comment so Luke followed her. 

  
  


Inside her heart twisted, all she wanted to do was reassure him that they would fix everything between them later, but she couldn't. She wasn't even sure if she knew what to say so she kept quiet. 

  
  


"Aggressive negotiations, what's that?" 

  
  


"Uh… negotiations with a light saber" Anakin answered with a slight blush. 

  
  


"OH," The senator laughed. 

  
  


"Or a blaster," Mara said from the doorway seriously. Luke laughed and pushed her lightly forward. 

  
  


Anakin and Padmè watched them sit with anxious faces. Padmè's expression seemed openly warm and loving as she gazed from Luke to Anakin than back. It was obvious she hasn't expressed her feelings but Mara could read here expression and new she felt them.

  
  


Luke and Mara sat down at the table as Anakin force floated a piece of fruit over to Padmè. Mara looked over at Luke and snorted, it seemed like something the farm boy would do, pathetic really, unnecessary use of the force.

  
  


"So where's Jaina?" Mara asked shifting from side to side in her chair. 

  
  


"Mara, stop changing the subject!" Padmè ordered, her voice already starting to sound motherly. Mara glanced at Luke and shrugged as if to say I tried. Luke took that as a hint that he was going to have to be the one to explain everything or Mara's idea would take action and she would stun them both with the blaster hidden somewhere in her dress… 

  
  


Luke shook his head to clear his thoughts about the fiery red head beside him and cleared his throat. Padmè leaned forward slightly in anticipation, Anakin's smile had diminished slightly from before but he still looked happy. 

  
  


"Well I don't really know where to begin," Luke started and cleared his throat again.

Padmè's face turned impatient as she sent a silent glare at her son. 

  
  


"Get on with it Luke!" she exclaimed knowing he was stalling. Anakin grinned and was tempted to tell the kid to listen to his mother but held it in and instead just kept on grinning.

  
  


"Ok, ok what do you want to know?"

  
  


"Are you guys really married?" 

  
  


Mara snapped her gaze to Padmè's, shocked that she would ask that question when she could ask about anything else first.

  
  


"Its not like there's a limit I guess," Mara muttered to herself then looked at Luke. Their eyes locked and Mara swallows slightly and looks away. 

  
  


"No," Luke whispers, almost as if he dreaded the answer.

  
  


Padmè doesn't look surprised by that and that makes Mara curious. Had she known the whole time? Did she just want to make it hard on them or something? If that was true Mara just wanted to blurt out the truth, that Anakin goes darkside and be done with it but Padmè's next question stopped everything. 

  
  


"But you're in love." 

  
  


It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Mara opened and closed her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. She thought to deny it. She thought to laugh but couldn't do either. 

  
  


"Yes," Luke answered calmly and softly gaining Mara's attention. Once again she thought to say something, anything that would prove him wrong but couldn't so she just looked away. 

  
  


"So what's it like in the future?" Anakin asked changing the subject. 

  
  


"Different," Mara muttered. 

  
  


"Is master Yoda still head of the council?" Anakin asked with a slight grin. It was obvious the young Jedi liked the troll. 

  
  


"No" Luke answered shortly not wanting to continue. So Mara did for him.

  


"Actually Luke is, he runs the Jedi school on Yavin 4."

  
  


Anakin looked very interested now. "What school? What do you mean, the Jedi Temple is no longer on Coruscant?"

  
  


"It was destroyed, long before I even heard of Jedi."

  
  


"What?"

Mara could see Luke struggling to answer his parent's questions. She knew this was hard for him and a part of her was amused. Another part of her, which Mara thought suspiciously, was her heart, knew she had to help him out.

"All the Jedi where destroyed except for Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi."

"What about Anakin?" Padmè asked softly.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader turned to evil and helped the emperor hunt down and destroy all the Jedi knights. He betrayed and murdered Anakin," Luke said softly and sadly which earned him a strong elbow in the ribs from Mara. 

  
  


"Owe… ok, from a certain point of view at least," He muttered correcting his logic.

  
  


"I know of no Vader," Padmè muttered thinking out loud. 

  
  


"That's because he is me, I am him right?" Anakin asked looking Luke in the eyes. 

  
  


"I am Darth Vader."

  
  


"From a certain point of view Darth Vader did kill Anakin Skywalker. I don't know what made you turn father but you did." 

  
  


"Why would I do it, its not worth it."

  
  


" I don't know, I never knew you."

  
  


"What do you mean?" 

  
  


Luke sighed and Mara felt herself reaching under the table for his hand. He grasped it firmly and Mara squeezed back giving him the strength. She then turned her attention back to Padmè. Padmè had a wise look in her eyes but she wasn't focused on anything or anyone. 

  
  


"I never knew I had a family. When I was a baby I went to live with my aunt and uncle… I didn't even know I had a twin sister. She grew up on another planet, literally, as the princess. She has a little memory of you, Mom, but then you were gone." 

  
  


"I died."

  
  


The words were spoken so softly that no one was really sure if she had meant to say it out loud. 

  
  


"What?" All three looked toward her in askance and she looked toward Anakin lovingly and gave a slight smile.

  
  


"That's why you turned, I must have died. I know you Anakin, you wouldn't give up a family for anything. You must have thought I died and never found out about your children…" She trailed off thinking. 

  
  


"It's possible, Darth Vader had no knowledge of us."

  
  


"But what I don't get," Padmè began again and looked towards Mara, "Is what Palpatine has to do with any of this."

  
  


The man hadn't been mentioned till now but Padmè couldn't crush the feeling that it was his fault. Mara grimaced and shifted in her chair. Her eyes narrowed as she realized everyone was focused on her. 

"What are you looking at?" 

  
  


No one averted their gaze and Mara growled slightly in the back of her throat not prepared to answer any questions about that despicable man. 

  
  


Padmè knew that man had something to do with this, she trusted Palpatine as far as she could throw a Hutt. Something about him made her suspicious, no longer did she believe in his principles as she once had at the naïve age of fourteen.

  
  


Looking back on the federation invasion now, Padmè couldn't believe that she had sought his advice and easily stepped into the role of his pawn. She felt like a stepping stone, one he hadn't hesitated to trample over in order to gain further power as the new Chancellor. At the time she hadn't realized how easily she had been manipulated but now, years later she had grown wise enough to see through his charade. She just didn't know exactly what he is hiding. 

  
  


Luke could feel the anger building up inside of Mara by the second. Not even when he had believed she had wanted to kill him had he felt this much hatred come off her and that confused him. 

  
  


Mara finally succeeded in calming her anger at the mention of that heinous man's name. She didn't want to talk about him or what she used to be to Padmè or Anakin, there were things even Luke didn't know, like the torture she'd endured for every mistake and every failure. It was no wonder she had called him Master, not because she had respected the man, or liked him but Mara realized with a start, that she had always feared him and he had happily played off her fear using her to do what he was to weak or cowardly to do himself. 

  
  


The thing about Palpatine, Mara thought with a sneer, is that he can't really accomplish anything without the aide of someone else. He is a manipulator and he is very good at twisting realities into his sick fantasies, playing off the emotions and feelings of anyone he needed. How that sith had ever gotten her feel the need to protect and respect him enough in order to turn her into a cold emotionless assassin, Mara couldn't quite figure out. She has very little memory of her early childhood; to be honest Mara wasn't quite sure if she was ever classified as a child, there was no memory of ever being loved, no memory of her family…

  
  


Her unpleasant thoughts were immediately wiped away as she felt Luke give her hand a squeeze, identical to the one she had given him before, for strength, and she glanced up at him and smiled slightly.

  
  


Finally turning her attention back to Padmè, Mara realized that the woman was still awaiting an explanation. Mara scowled slightly not really wanting to answer her.

  
  


"Are you sure she isn't a Jedi?" Mara muttered, not really meaning for anyone to hear. Padmè returned her look with a slight glare and Mara rolled her eyes knowing the senator wouldn't be waylaid, but some how Mara knew that what she was about to tell her wouldn't be to surprising. 

  
  


"Palapatine is not to be trusted!"

  
  


Padmè gave Mara a look as if to say 'you think I didn't figure that out already'. Anakin looked at her in confusion but the light of the matter was finally beginning to turn on. His blue eyes were no longer the happy sky color so like Luke's, but instead a dark stormy gray as he listened to the whisperings of the force. 

  
  


Anakin could feel it now; suddenly it was as if a wall from his mind had lifted and he could see clearly passed it. The force had been warning him, he had felt something during every meeting he has had with the Chancellor but up until now he couldn't recognize it for what it was. 

A warning that he hadn't seen, that he wouldn't see. No, something was wrong, Anakin shook his head as if running through every possible scenario and getting rid of the foolish notions. One thing was for certain; he hadn't been the one to put up this wall that had been blocking the truth.

A sound of pain escaped Anakin's throat as everything fell into place and he forced himself to listen to Luke as he continued where Mara had left off. Palpatine is this emperor Mara had mentioned earlier, a sith lord. He should have seen it, he shouldn't have trusted him.

He looked up to find Mara Jade's green gaze directed at him filled with sympathy and understanding. Anakin turned his head to avoid it and concentrated once again as Luke went on. 

The things he had done, to the galaxy, to the Jedi, to everyone he loved for force's sake, as this monster known as Darth Vader, was horrible. He had cut off his own son's hand with a light saber, destroyed all the Jedi and blew up Alderaan. He betrayed all that he's lived for and everyone he cared for in order to become powerful. No matter how much power he had, could not possible make up for his sins, clear his conscience.

But monster's like Darth Vader don't feel, they don't care, and there is no guilt to deal with. Unable to take anymore, Anakin stands up abruptly causing his chair to fall and left the room as quickly as possible.

"He returns to light in order to save me from Palpatine in the end. He sacrificed himself to save his only son. He overcame the darkness and left all his power behind in order to save me, mother," Luke told Padmè emotionally, the fact that it was strange to call her such when he was older than her, was insignificant. 

"If you'll excuse me," Padmè said standing, never once taking her eyes off the door since Anakin had walked out of it. She had a small sad smile on her face when she finally tore her gaze away and looked at Luke and Mara. 

"Everything will be okay…my son," she said softly and left to go find Anakin. Both Luke and Mara were reassured by her voice and couldn't help but believe her. Maybe, just maybe, everything will be all right. 

"I'm going to go get some fresh air Farmboy," Mara told Luke softly as she stood releasing his hand. Luke stood as well but didn't move to follow her and Mara knew he needed to think, just as she did. She turned to leave but twisted back to Luke, gently reaching up and tracing his check before allowing her lips to settle in their place in a chaste kiss. Before he could do or say anything she was gone.

  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  
  


The next part will be up in a few days.

  


Review **WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE** :)


	18. Farmboys Can Swim, Right?

Ok, well here's the next part. I told you it wouldn't take me another month (. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mara stood by the waterfall, her golden dress blowing slightly in the nights cool breeze. She had been there for what seemed like hours now, taken away with contemplation. He was standing behind her, he had been there for some time now, but Mara didn't need the force to know he was watching her. She could feel his warm gaze; it wrapped about her like a blanket and made her feel important. Finally after a long moment of silence she began.  
  
"How do you think they're taking it?"  
  
Luke sighed and walked over to stand by her side, his gaze now focused on the waterfall in front of him.  
  
"Padmè seems really calm and that surprises me, physically as well as emotionally. She's not a Jedi, I know, but my mother seems wise beyond her years. I believe that us coming here to warn them was a second chance, an opportunity she won't let pass by."  
  
That didn't surprise Mara, she could see the similarities between Padmè and Luke and she wouldn't expect Padmè? to take this any other way. Mara knew as well as anyone what second chances can bring you. What if she had succeeded in killing Skywalker? Where would she be if the Emperor were still alive? A bitter, lonely assassin that has no chance at living. What if Skywalker hadn't forgiven her for all those death threats? She would have no one and that was something Mara didn't like to contemplate. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Mara focused on Luke's profile.  
  
"And Anakin?" She asked watching to see his reaction.  
  
Luke sighed again, "He's blocking me, I can't get through his barriers and he won't let me in, like someone else I know." She blushed at this but said nothing so Luke continued, "I can feel his anger, his anger at himself. I don't think he can understand why he would give up his life for darkness, loneliness, and to be a slave again. A slave of the dark side, and Palpatine.  
  
I can also feel him fighting, I can sense him calming his emotions, and not letting the anger inside rule him. I think that by telling him, he'll do all he can to stay on the light side. No longer is he yearning for power, but only for the love of Padmè. He worries that she won't be able to forgive him for something he hasn't done."  
  
//Always in motion the future is...//  
  
The echoing in the force reached them both and Mara nudged Luke slightly in the shoulder as if to reassure him. When that didn't work she voiced her opinion, what the force has been whispering to her the moment she stepped out into the night's cool air.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about him making the wrong decision Skywalker." Mara commented and studied the farm boy out of the corner of her eyes. Luke only nodded in reply as he continued to study the waterfall. A strange silence engulfed them and it made Mara feel uncomfortable, so uncomfortable she would do anything to break it.  
  
Luke glanced at the beautiful woman beside him and couldn't fight off the smirk. He had a feeling that with Mara here, by his side, everything will turn out to be fine.  
  
Mara opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut when she noticed that strange glint come into his bright blue eyes. That could never be could, could never end well for Mara. The smirk that was widening on his face only proved her point. Before she knew what was happening, Luke was jumping into the waterfall they had both been staring at intently.  
  
She lifted her skirts and ran to the water's edge waiting for him to surface. He didn't. Kneeling down, Mara's eyes darted back and forth looking for the errant Jedi.  
  
Farm Boys can swim...right?  
  
Mara knew he could swim, she was even pretty sure she had seen him swim before, but even if he couldn't there was no way she was going in after the dumb Jedi. She had thought earlier that she would do anything to break the silence but jumping into a waterfall? Give me a break, she thought with a snort and moved to stand up.  
  
Just as she was almost up a soon-to-be-man pulled her into the cold water by her waist. Sputtering as she surfaced Mara pulled her water logged self out of the water. Luke was laughing at her and even when she sent her best glare his laughter didn't cease.  
  
Coming onto the bank by her side, Luke grinned stupidly, his bangs covering his eyes, and he looked up at her. Mara raised her eyebrows then pushed him on the forehead causing him to tumble backwards back into the water.  
  
It was her turn to laugh now as she tripped over her own feet in order to get away from him. They both laughed like children, laughed like the child neither one got to be, as Mara twirled away from his warm embrace.  
  
Finally she was caught, and they both breathed heavily, trying in a vain attempt to control some of their merriment.  
  
"Mara I..."  
  
Mara pulled his head down to meet his lips in a soft kiss. If Luke was surprised that she had taken the initiative and finally kissed him, he didn't let it show and kissed her back. He poured all of his emotions into this one kiss, everything she wouldn't let him say, hoping she would understand the true depths of his love for her.  
  
"Marry me Mara," Luke whispered breaking away from the kiss.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me," he repeated patently and smiled sheepishly. "For real, not just because of some game or because you feel you have to. Marry me because you want to, marry me because you love me as much as I love you."  
  
She couldn't speak, partly because she was still reeling from that kiss, but mostly because of his words and the sincerity and love she felt coming off of him. He was serious, he wanted her to marry him and he loved her. Part of Mara barely contained the smile that wanted to surface, but she couldn't help but feel that maybe that wasn't enough. If they were to marry how was she ever supposed to let him go?  
  
Mara couldn't really think of living without him, she couldn't get a clear picture of her life without this farm boy. This farm boy that has come to mean so much to her. Even the first time she saw him she loved him. Of course, it was an obsessive I-love-to-hate-you-kind-of-love, but that was perfectly understandable considering all of the lies Palpatine told her.  
  
She values his friendship and in her heart she knows that there can be no other man for her, no other man to complete her as he does. He is the other half of her heart, the other half of her soul. To her surprise, her love for him hasn't been in question for a long time; the question instead had been whether or not it would be easier to let him go after she let his love in. Or when she never had him at all.  
  
Luke noticed her hesitation and pulled away sadly, his blue eyes clouded. "If you have this much doubt Mara then obviously you don't feel the same."  
  
"Don't say that Skywalker! I may not know what I want or what love is because I've never experienced it before, but that has never been in question. I just don't...maybe I'm a coward, but I'm afraid of losing you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Instead of understanding, like she had believed he would, he pulled away completely. His blue eyes now almost devoid of any emotion. He was trying to shut her out, but his barriers wouldn't let him shut her out completely and Mara could feel the pain she was causing him. It broke her heart but she couldn't force herself to comfort him, she couldn't let her fear go as her heart wanted.  
  
Luke held her gaze for so long, she began to doubt her own conclusion even more. Then he wrenched his gaze from hers and looked up at the starlit sky. She saw his jaw clench and could still feel his pain.  
  
Finally his blue eyes locked once again on hers and they had returned once again to the light blue she remembered, sad but clear. He lifted his hand slowly and traced her cheek before raising it even more and plucking a flower from her hair. He tossed the flower aside and looked directly at her again.  
  
"Haven't we wasted enough time?"  
  
With that said he turned and strode back to the resort across the green fields.  
  
Mara stood there, tears frozen in her eyes, and watched as Luke disappeared from her sight. She couldn't help but wonder if she had a second chance, would she do it any differently, would she change anything? Would she let her heart finally win?  
  
Glancing down she saw the discarded bloom and without really thinking she picked it up and inhaled its fresh scent. She gave a soft smile when she realized that yes, she would change that moment, and she would listen to her heart if she had a second chance. Then with a determined look Mara followed Luke back to the resort.  
  
Not everyone needs a second chance to make something right, sometimes you just need to prolong the first a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Anakin," Padmè called out softly when she noticed him walk by, shoulders slumped, out of his room. Finally. He stopped and looked over to her with a guarded look in his eyes, but sat by her side next to the fire as she requested.  
  
Under any other circumstance, the setting would be rather romantic, but Anakin was too confused to even comment on it. Instead he sat awkwardly.  
  
The silence stretched on, neither one knowing what to say. Padmè finally caught his eye and gave a soft smile ready to begin.  
  
"I'm sorry," he blurted out before she could even begin to speak. Her smile never wavered, only softened even more.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated again, his voice so soft she had to lean closer in order to hear it.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for Anakin," she reassured him just as softly and he scoffed slightly.  
  
"No Anakin, you don't need to apologize for something you've never done. There are different paths in life to choose from, we just have to make sure you stick with me through them all."  
  
Anakin's bright blue eyes met hers and they glazed over with moisture when he realized she was serious. He hadn't lost her.  
  
Her smile softened even more when she noticed his innocent expression. She loved him; she knew that now with a certainty. Rising up her hand slowly she smoothed out the wrinkles in his forehead then traced his strong jaw line. She laughed slightly when she noticed him draw in an unsteady breath. It felt good to know you have that affect on someone with only one touch, and they have that same effect on you.  
  
Padmè leaned forward slowly and brushed her lips against his. This kiss was different than the first. Tentative at first, then filled with love. She could no longer hide her emotions from him but there really seemed to be no point to anyway. She pulled away leaning her forehead against his.  
  
"I'm not going to deny my feelings for you Anakin, but I don't know if this is the right time to start something, even though it is inevitable..."  
  
"I don't want it to be like that Padmè," Anakin argued his eyes wary as he pulled away and stood up.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't want you to feel obligated to love me..."  
  
She tried to open her mouth to argue only to close it again when she didn't know how to make him understand that what she felt for him was real.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I don't think you do Anakin! I don't feel any obligation to you. You know me, would I ever do anything I didn't want to?"  
  
Anakin didn't answer her; there really was no need to so he waited for her to continue. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"I want to be with you Anakin, but with all that's happening now do you really think it would be a good idea? No matter how times have changed the way of the Jedi for Luke and Mara it's not that way here. You're studying to become a jedi and.... I'm a senator. If you follow your thoughts through to a conclusion it will take us to a place we can't go right now, no matter what we feel."  
  
Anakin nodded in understanding and sat by her side taking both of her hands in his. She brought both of his hands up and kissed each one softly, his blue eyes followed her movements.  
  
"We could keep it a secret."  
  
"We'd be living a lie, one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that, could you Anakin? Could you live like that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If we wait we won't have to. We will be together Anakin, this much I know for certain."  
  
He smiled and leaned forward giving her a soft kiss as she had given him earlier. To his surprise she kissed him back quickly then pulled away smiling. They were interrupted as Luke stormed passed, only giving them a slight smile before heading to his quarters, boots sloshing with every step. Padmè looked at Anakin brows raised but he shook his head not really knowing what was going on either. Moments later a water logged Mara, drenched as Luke was, came hurrying in with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Where'd Skywalker go?" She asked impatiently and Padmè glanced at Anakin as if to say right here.  
  
"Luke!" Mara clarified in a huff and Padmè smiled at her own mistake before pointing towards the sleeping quarters. As soon as she was gone Anakin could no longer control his mirth and burst out laughing. Padmè laughed as well, but sobered up and called out to the angry red head.  
  
"What happened to my dress?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
With a steadiness of purpose she hadn't felt in a long time Mara strode determined to their quarters and hit the release button.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She hit the button again and came up with the same results. First she was locked inside of her room, and now she was locked outside. Unbelievable! Then it finally hit her, like a pod racer at full speed, he locked her out.  
  
Luke had locked her out!  
  
"That stupid no good for nothing son of a..." Mara muttered trailing off and glaring at the door willing it to open, her pride would not let her knock. Finally she turned to leave, her determination no longer as strong. It could wait till morning; let him mope about for all I care, Mara thought with a huff.  
  
Her strides shortened when she saw Padmè waiting at the end of the hall for her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Padmè said nothing, only gave her a look, wincing slightly at the wet dress. Mara thought she caught the hint and apologized for letting the stupid farm boy throw her in the water.  
  
"No, not that Mara..." She trailed off and glanced at the door, "Did he lock you out?"  
  
Mara felt that her question didn't need and answer but she couldn't help the slight blush that came to her cheeks. Padmè smiled brightly, obviously amused and Mara dared her to continue with a glare. She did of course.  
  
"What's this about then?" The brave young woman asks holding up a black little box. The black little box. Her ring.  
  
Mara made a move to snatch it away but Padmè was quicker. "Did you turn him down or something?" Padmè asked jokingly. Once again Mara blushed, but this time it wasn't with embarrassment, but shame. Padmè frowned when Mara didn't react to her caustic manner.  
  
"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"  
  
Leave it to Padmè to be blunt.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind but stupid farm boy had to lock the door..."  
  
"Why did you say no in the first place?"  
  
"I didn't, not really. He just jumped to a conclusion and that was that..." Mara trailed off realizing she was just making excuses for herself. Padmè looked at her expectantly, not buying any of her lame excuses. For the first time in a long time Mara couldn't stand the interrogation and relented, telling Padmè everything. Padmè listened intently, never interrupting, and when Mara was finally finished she looked almost sympathetic.  
  
"Think of it this way Mara, you love him, and you want to spend every moment with him. I know you better than you think and I believe that you'd even have these doubts if you weren't in the past. You've been hurt so much already in your life that you're afraid to let anyone in. Loving Luke won't hurt you Mara, in my opinion loving someone makes you stronger."  
  
"When did you figure all of this out?"  
  
"Honestly? I have no idea what so ever; all I know is that you and Luke are made for each other no matter what doubts you have. There was a reason you came to the past too Mara, maybe it was to help you realize that you have loved Luke for a long time. You were meant to love Luke."  
  
Mara was silent contemplating for a few moments. She had already decided that she would marry Skywalker no matter the cost but how was she supposed to make him understand she loved him and wanted him as her husband?  
  
"Good night Mara."  
  
One thing was for sure; she wasn't going to let him get away. Mara turned around and walked down the hallway stopping at the locked door again. This time instead of fuming she used the force to open it. Why she didn't think of this earlier when they were trapped was beyond her.  
  
She glided into the dark room and opened her mouth to speak only to close it seconds later when she saw Luke sleeping what looked like as uncomfortably in the chair by the bed. Mara stared at him for only a few moments before grabbing her dry work out clothes that Padmè had lent her, and headed to the fresher to change.  
  
It didn't take long and Mara found herself staring once again at Luke. Cursing softly under her breath she grabbed the quilt off the bed and placed it on him up to his chin. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned over and placed a caste kiss on his forehead before spinning around, grabbing her lightsaber and leaving the room.  
  
Outside of the room, Mara let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She started to walk down the hall when she heard a soft whimpering coming from Jaina's room. No one had appointed her guardian of the child, but she couldn't help caring for the little squirt. Before she realized what she was doing she was inside the little girl's room, standing by the bed and staring at a lump of blankets with, presumably Jaina underneath.  
  
Mara tapped the head of the blanket and it let out a little squeal. "Hey squirt, don't worry it's just me."  
  
The sheet slowly lifted and Jaina's sad, teary-eyed face came into view. "Auntie Mara?" She whispered and raised the sheet beckoning for her to come inside quickly. Against her better judgment Mara did as requested.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Jaina shook her head no and put a finger to her lips bringing up the glow light. "There's something under my bed." She whispered forlornly.  
  
Mara didn't dare smile; Jaina's face was too serious to even think about finding this situation amusing.  
  
"Want me to kill it?" Mara asked pointing to her hold out blaster that was strapped to her arm.  
  
Jaina bit her lip, deep in thought but eventually shook her head no. Mara felt a slight twinge of disappointment than berated herself for feeling so. It was after all a fictional creature that lived under the bed  
  
"No, but do you think you could scare him away, just for tonight?"  
  
Mara nodded and stepped out of the bed, blaster drawn. Jaina gave her whisper of luck and Mara knelt stealthily on the ground. "All right, you better leave Jaina alone or I'll have to get angry." Mara growled convincingly and it took a few more moments of threats before Mara chased it out of the room much to Jaina's delight. Mara sat back on the bed with a satisfied smirk and Jaina tackled her in a hug.  
  
Thanks Auntie Mara!"  
  
Mara felt her heart constrict at the title and she remembered what she was doing before this little detour. "Are you going to be ok now?"  
  
Jaina nodded bravely and Mara stood up once again and turned to leave. "Night," she commented on her way out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jaina asked as she settled herself under the covers.  
  
Mara needed time to think about everything but she knew that wouldn't be what J wanted to hear. She was really going to the combat room to vent out some frustration as well as think, and since she really didn't see the need to lie to the girl she told the truth.  
  
"To go beat up some droids." 


	19. Motherly Advice and Don't Be An Idiot

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews I really appreciate it. Unfortunately DRL hasn't been too kind to me. He won't leave me alone so I haven't had any time to get on the computer. However, I made myself sit down and get the next bit ready so here it is. I hope you guys like it. Merry Christmas!!!!!!...two days early.  
  
*cough, cough* Review *cough, cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Daddy!" Exclaimed his two little boys at the comm terminal.  
  
"Hey kids, what have you been up to?" Han asked his children with a forced smile. It wasn't like he wasn't glad to speak to them; it was just he was angry with Leia for making him go back to the ship.  
  
I mean sure, I threatened to kill the little clone Boba! But I had good reason, he thought with a huff. The kid does grow up to be a serious pain in the...  
  
"And then the troll.... I mean Master Yoda showed us all how to use.... Dad, are you even listening?" Jacen asked with a slight pout and Anakin matched it with a frown.  
  
Han's thoughts were interrupted by his children and he remembered the other reason he didn't feel very excited about calling his little boys. It came to him suddenly when he heard a backwards sigh in the background. Wait, can a sigh even be backwards? Han didn't know but if anyone could find a way to do it, it would be Yoda.  
  
Every time he calls he gets a lecture from the troll...I mean Master Yoda. He thought the old man Ben spoke in riddles about all that magic, Yoda had to be more than a hundred times worse. He couldn't understand a thing the Jedi was saying to him. He'd much rather be strangling....  
  
"Dad!" Jacen exclaimed with a sigh and this time Anakin interrupted. "When are you coming back?"  
  
"Soon buddy."  
  
"When is soon?"  
  
"In a couple of days."  
  
"Days?"  
  
"Ya, you know, when you wake up, then go to sleep, then wake up again."  
  
"Oh, a couple of them days then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But, what if I don't go to sleep? Will it still be one of them days?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Han sighed and couldn't help but smile. He never thought it would be this hard explaining what a day would be. Parenthood, go figure.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Anakin looked at his older brother in askance, as if he didn't believe his father. Jacen nodded in confirmation and Han almost sighed allowed when it finally appeared that Anakin believed him. Anakin then went on to explain everything that has happened, even most of the things Han would have much rather been left in the dark about. Like a certain red head convincing his kids to steal a Jedi Master's stick. That's all he needs right now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope Han's ok," Leia voices her concern on the way to Jango Fett's quarters.  
  
"He only went back to the ship, what could go wrong?"  
  
Leia felt like laughing. If that wasn't the understatement of the day she didn't know what was, or could be. Han getting in trouble was a normal occurrence, just like her brother getting in trouble. It was just something that couldn't be prevented.  
  
"I'm sure you're right, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.... It's a good thing we sent him back to the ship. You don't know how serious their little rivalry went, and I really don't want to witness my husband beating up a kid."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed in agreement. Earlier Jaina had sent a message to them and let the secret slip. She didn't mean to but, in her words, "Auntie Mara already oopsed it first!" So they had to tell Obi-Wan everything. So, naturally, now Han has to stay on the ship to stay out of trouble.  
  
Finally they arrived at the door, Obi-Wan was studying it when it suddenly slid open to reveal a little boy, and an exact replica of those they had been viewing all day.  
  
"Boba," Taun we said with great familiarity, "is your father home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May we see him?"  
  
"Sure," Bona answered and he stepped back allowing them to enter, his gaze never leaving Obi-Wan and Leia.  
  
"Dad!" Boba yelled. "Taun We's here!"  
  
Jango entered, and Obi-Wan recognized him immediately, though he was many years older then the oldest clone. His face was scarred and pitted and unshaven. He wore simple clothes that really didn't seem like him at all. Leia couldn't help but picture the man with a helmet and the full body suit along with a jet pack.  
  
"Welcome back, Jango," Taun We remarked. "Was your trip productive?"  
  
"Fairly," The man casually offered. He continued to size up Obi-Wan as he spoke, never really giving Leia a second glance.  
  
"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Leia Solo," Taun We said, "They've come to check on our progress."  
  
"Your clones are very impressive," Obi-Wan said and Leia was able to keep her face straight even though she was tempted to ask Obi-Wan exactly what he was doing. "You must be very proud."  
  
"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi."  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
Leia snorted and muttered something about, trying to do exactly that until they had to travel across the galaxy to a planet that didn't exist in order to find this blasted....  
  
Obi-Wan shot her a warning look and Leia ceased speaking before she gave anything important away. It wasn't like her to be this thoughtless when speaking, or muttering but after what she had just been shown it was expected.  
  
The clones, the older ones at least, looked far too much like stormtroopers and she didn't even want to think of the possibility that this was Palpatine's doing. She knew that it was, but she just couldn't think of that man and not get angry and getting angry wouldn't help their mission at all.  
  
"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Leia asked rather bluntly. For the first time Jango actually looked at her and met her slight glare with an expressionless shrug.  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"Recently?" Obi-Wan interrupted coming to stand beside Leia.  
  
"Possibly..." The bounty hunter alluded not looking in the least intimidated.  
  
"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan replied, not out of any logical follow-up reasoning, but only to see how Jango would react.  
  
Jango didn't have any reaction, but he did call to Boba to close the door in a coded language, when Leia nosily began to walk in the direction of the open door with the armor stashed inside.  
  
"Master who?"  
  
"Sifo-Dyas. Isn't he the one who hired you for the job?"  
  
"Never heard of him," Jango replied and neither Leia nor Obi-Wan could detect any lie in this statement.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was recruited by a man called Tyrannus on one of the moons of Bogden," Jango explained, and once again it seemed as if he was speaking truthfully. Leia almost groaned allowed, when they didn't know of anything more of this Sifo-Dyas.  
  
"Curious..." Obi-Wan muttered and Leia could only agree.  
  
"Do you like your army?"  
  
"I look forward to seeing them in action," The Jedi replied and Leia winced, she didn't want to see these stormtrooper look a likes in action. She had seen enough of them for three lifetimes.  
  
"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that."  
  
"Like their source?" Leia asked even more bluntly then before.  
  
Jango looked at her once again and his smile widened.  
  
"Thanks for your time Jango," Obi-Wan said and moved to the door with Leia and Taun We.  
  
"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Came the reply. It was heavy with double meaning, almost like a threat and both Leia and Obi-Wan caught it clearly.  
  
//I don't like him//  
  
Leia sent Obi-Wan unintentionally and he just smirked and agreed. There was something really funny about this whole situation and he planned to get to the bottom of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke awoke uncomfortably early in the morning, his gaze directed on the bed. She wasn't there, not that he expected her to be there. He was, after all the one who locked her out after all. A stupid childish thing to do but at the moment it seemed like a good idea.  
  
He rose slowly from his chair, stretching awkwardly letting the blanket fall to the ground. His toes curled up against the cold floor, but he quickly got used to the feeling. He was sore all over, and only sith knows why he had thought it would be a good idea to sleep on that blasted chair. It had looked more comfortable, Luke reasoned with a shrug then his traitorous mind spoke the truth. He wasn't used to not having Mara with him.  
  
Where had Mara ended up last night? Luke felt guilty about locking her out but her rejection last night had hurt him. Hurt him more then even he would like to admit.  
  
He wandered over to the door intending to get an early morning before breakfast snack when he noticed the note on the door.  
  
Try not to be an idiot, let her talk to you.  
-Padmè  
  
Even his own mother was against him. Unbelievable! Well I'll talk to her all right; Luke thought with a huff and went in search of a certain red head muttering his complaints all the way.  
  
"I'll talk to her, I'll tell her to just forget..." His angry sentence trailed off and he stood in the doorway of the combat room. He had followed her force presence to this room, she wasn't blocking him so he was pretty sure she knew he was there, but that didn't stop him from staring.  
  
She looked beautiful, and deadly at the same time. A pole in her grip helped to accentuate both her grace and her precision. She knew what she was doing and her face was at peace, not really focusing on anything but the music.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise and the first rays shone clearly into the room creating a glow that seemed to surround her. Her body moved as one with the music from the room, and Luke found himself startled to realize that he would hold his breath whenever she would toss the pole in the air with a twirl.  
  
He smiled slightly when he noticed her lips moving along with the words of the song. It wasn't to upbeat but it served its purpose well. With each step she took, each move she made, she matched the rhythm. This was more than just combat training. This was something Mara enjoyed to do, something she loved. A pang of jealousy found it's way into his heart, wondering why she wouldn't let herself love him with this much passion. She always seemed to be pushing away.  
  
Luke tore his gaze away from her to clear his thoughts when he finally noticed all the pieces of droids lying around. Well, he thought with a slight smirk, at least she must be thinking on what I said last night. That could either be a good thing, or a bad, and Luke hoped it would turn out ok.  
  
He looked back at her when the music was coming to an end and no matter how he tried to look away he felt drawn to her. She finished with the pole at her side pointed at the ground and finally looked in his direction. She smiled slightly and blew the bangs that had fallen out of her loose braid, out of her face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She gave him a dubious look but didn't comment on the obvious. Luke gave a sheepish smile and stepped into the room and closer to her.  
  
"Still mad at me?" She asked with a blush and Luke gave her a slight nod, not revealing any of his emotions.  
  
"Maybe just a little."  
  
Mara smiled slightly and nodded once in understanding. Luke didn't stay mad at anyone; he couldn't really get mad at anyone besides her so Mara began to really understand how she had hurt him last night. She only hoped that today he would let her explain.  
  
Her green eyes met his blue and she saw a brief flash of hurt and then disappointment. Maybe I need to wear him down some before I start to explain, Mara thought with a sigh.  
  
"Dance with me Skywalker."  
  
"Luke," he demanded looking at her intently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can give me that at least," he told her softly and Mara smiled gently and took his hand in hers.  
  
"I've been calling you Luke in my head for years now," Mara admitted and pulled him farther into the room to the center.  
  
"Good. That's my name. I'm not your enemy Mara and I never want to be. I'm your friend and I hope, maybe even something more."  
  
"Dance with me Luke," She tried again giving him an intimate smile, a little unsure of how he'd react. She knew he was still angry with her, she could feel it.  
  
"I don't think so," Luke replied finally pulling away with a slight blush. "There's no way I could dance like that," he pointed out the obvious.  
  
Mara stooped down to retrieve both of the poles she had been using earlier in an attempt to hide her smirk. She tossed him one and he caught it easily. She took a step closer and he took two back almost worried. Mara gave a heartfelt sigh.  
  
"It's just like dueling with a lightsaber."  
  
"What?" He asked distracted and Mara stopped moving towards him.  
  
"Dancing."  
  
"I know," he answered without thinking and Mara raised her brow.  
  
"Ok then, get to it."  
  
Luke gave in and stepped towards her delivering the first blow. Mara sidestepped and blocked it easily and gave a twirl.  
  
"Show off." He commented amused and earned a grin from Mara.  
  
"I try."  
  
Neither knew how long their mock duel went on but they were evenly matched. Some how Mara had knocked away his pole and they had both agreed to continue hand to hand. They moved together just as gracefully as Mara had alone, even more so, and Luke found himself enjoying their dance very much. Then Mara attempted to trip him with an on the ground round house, which he easily jumped over and Luke couldn't remember why he was angry with her, he just knew that he had to make her believe that they worked better together than apart.  
  
The song was drawing to an end, Luke could feel it, but he found that he didn't want it to. As much as he didn't want to begin this dance, he realized that he wished that it would never end. He sidestepped her slow punch and caught her arm, spinning her around so he could draw her close.  
  
Mara noticed the change in him right away and made no effort to move out of his embrace. Why would I, when I've longed to be here for so long? Her heart reasoned and Mara raised her arms and placed them on his shoulders.  
  
They were only a breath apart, breathing heavily, and Mara wanted nothing more than to close that distance. Would it be a bad idea before she explained what she had come up with during the night? Surely she could have one kiss before she told him, Mara reasoned and closed the gap, kissing him softly, but showing him all of her passion.  
  
Luke responded to the kiss but then thought better and drew away, the hurt and pain back in his eyes. Mara held onto his arms, urgent to keep him with her.  
  
"I'm not playing a game with you Mara and I would appreciate it if you would not play one with me," Luke told her stiffly and turned to walk away. Mara was shocked that he would think that, but she knew she couldn't let him walk away from her, not this time.  
  
She strode quickly towards him and placed a hand on his chest stopping his retreat. "Damn you Luke would you just listen to me for once! I'm not playing any games with you, you should know I'm not really capable of doing that, of wearing my heart on my sleeve like that." She told him softly but pushed him back into the room with light taps until he found he couldn't step back any more when his knees hit the bench.  
  
"I changed my mind," she blurted out and Luke looked at her in confusion. "May I change my no to a yes?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I want to marry you, if it's not too late?" She told him softly with an intimate smile.  
  
"You know it's not too late," Luke's mouth quirked into a rueful smile, and he asked none too politely, "Just what was it that changed your mind?"  
  
She reached out and gently placed one of her small hands on his arm. He hadn't really realized how small she really was along with her tough exterior and just how perfectly made for him she was until this moment when she dropped her other hand to entwine it with his, their fingers lacing together.  
  
"I didn't really change my mind, this is what I've wanted all along," she told him honestly, almost scolding him, as if saying 'if you would have listened we wouldn't of had to have dealt with all this drama.' But then she smiled impishly and continued, "You mean everything to me, Luke," he felt his heart lighten even more when she said his name and he listened as she went on.  
  
"We have wasted too much time and even if I was afraid of losing you I found that I was even more afraid of letting you go and never having you at all."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid," he whispered and she nodded with a smile when he drew their locked hands up to rest on his strong heart.  
  
"Not when I have you by my side," Mara agreed and once again, for the third time, closed the space between them and kissed Luke Skywalker, her now soon to be husband, and best friend.  
  
This kiss was even better then the ones before and Mara couldn't help but feel that this was where she belonged. In his arms like this, was where she was always meant to be. And even when she broke off from the many kisses that followed after that one and shoved at his chest causing him to fall over the bench Mara knew that this was right and there would be plenty more kisses...as soon as he caught her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Padmè found Anakin on the East balcony the next morning, overlooking the lake and the budding sunrise. He was standing straight, so deep in thought that he did not notice her approach.  
  
She moved toward him slowly, not wanting to disturb him, for as she neared she realized that he was meditating. Recognizing this as private time for him, she turned and started away, as quietly as she could.  
  
"Don't go," Anakin told her softly.  
  
"I don't want to disturb you," She told him, surprised.  
  
"Your presence is soothing."  
  
Padmè considered those words for a bit, taking pleasure in hearing them. As she stood there looking upon him, his face serene, she couldn't deny her attraction. It was no wonder she married this man. He seemed to her like a young hero, a budding Jedi-and she had no doubt, now especially, that he would be among the greatest of the order. And at the same time, he seemed to her to be the same little kid she had known during the war with the Trade Federation, inquisitive and impetuous, aggravating and charming all at once. And then another vision came to her, of him holding a child, their children. Waking up beside him for the rest of her days and meeting the future head on with him always by her side.  
  
"You had another nightmare last night," she said quietly when Anakin opened his eyes.  
  
"Jedi don't have nightmares," came a defiant reply.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
Anakin turned to her. There was no compromise in her expression-she knew perfectly well that his claim was ludicrous, and she let him know she knew it.  
  
"I saw my mother," he admitted lowering his gaze. Padmè's eyes softened as she came to his side and took his hand gently in hers. "I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is suffering, Padmè. They're killing her! She's in pain!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you," Anakin tried to explain. "But I have to go."  
  
"Go?"  
  
"I have to help her! I'm sorry Padmè. I don't have a choice."  
  
She saw the pain clouded in his blue eyes when he finally fully turned toward her. She couldn't help but feel his pain as if it were her own.  
  
"Of course you don't. Not if your mother is in trouble," she told him softly in understanding.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
Anakin's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest only to close it when she smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek and explained. "That way you can protect me."  
  
"No, Padmè, I don't want anything to happen to you. Luke and Mara can stay here with you and I will go and help my mother."  
  
"You honestly believe that those two will let you go off alone?" She asked just as Mara came running out onto to the balcony with a smiling Luke chasing her closely from behind. Mara skidded to a stop when she noticed them and her happy expression changed in an instant.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked as Luke came to stand by her side.  
  
Padmè explained the situation to Mara, gaining an ally in Mara right away. Luke was harder to convince, but with a glare from his mother that clearly stated she would not be left behind, and a glare from Mara that clearly stated that he would receive no goodbye what so ever from her and she would re-think her vow to kill him, Luke gave in.  
  
"I don't think this is what the Council had in mind. I feel that I'm walking into danger, and to take you guys with me-."  
  
"Walking into danger," Padmè echoed, and she laughed aloud. "A place I've never been before."  
  
Luke and Mara had to agree with a laugh as well and Anakin stared not really believing what he was hearing. He couldn't resist though, and his smile began to widen.  
  
"Well, hot desert planet here we come," Mara muttered, now, not really believing that she was agreeing to go back to that dust ball. But one thing was certain; she would not be left behind. 


	20. Hurry up Pokey Slows and No Swamp Mush?

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love all of you guys, and your thoughts and opinions mean a great deal to me. So thanks. I would, if I had the time, thank everyone personally but DRL is always striking at the wrong moment. I'm so sorry for the long delay. I got a new computer and it had a different writing thing a ma bobber that I didn't really no how to use *blush* ( BTW Thanks Elizabeth for trying to help, I finally figured it out. Good luck with the moving thing. *sighs again* I hate moving)... Anyway I finally just called mom, or mommy when I'm in need of help, and she talked me through it. So, can't really make the already long story short, but because I couldn't put this bit up when I planned I already have the next bit almost ready and it should be up this weekend. Two for one! Pretty good deal?

Ok 'folks, here's the next bit. Oh, and the first part with Jaina is the scene where she blabs the secret about them being in the past to Obi. Sorry, It should've been earlier but I lost it or something because when I looked for it, it was gone. Hmm? The many mysteries that taunt my life. It has nothing to do with this post. But I hope y'all like it anyway :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How goes it Pops?" Jaina exclaimed mimicking the little girl from the holodrama she had watched moments before. 

Han's brow wrinkled in confusion and Leia came to stand next to him laughing slightly. Obi-wan was in the background, fixing the game on the table.

"Hi honey," Leia commented and Jaina turned her smile to her mother.

"Mama!"

"Yeah, yeah 'mama'," Han muttered looking at his daughter. "What's with the ' hiya pops' J?"

Jaina's head cocked to the side slightly confused and Han sighed.

"It was on the holo pops," Mara called from somewhere off screen. Han winced as he heard the trader chuckle and turned his eyes back on his little princess finally understanding.

"Are you coming over here daddy pops?" Jaina asked excited.

"No honey, we have to go to a planet that doesn't exist."

"Why?"

"Cuz' the hokey Jedi says."

"Why?"

"Cuz' that's where the dart came from."

"What dart?"

"The one we found."

"Why?"

Han, leia, and even Obi-wan sighed, knowing this would go on forever and no one really had the patience for it now. Leia decided to change the subject and Han smiled in relief.

"What did you do today."

"Well..." Jaina took a big breath and began to explain her entire day, starting from the moment she woke up, ending at the holo drama on tv. Every detail. By the time she was finished her parents looked exhausted 

"And Uncle Lukie and Auntie Mara gots in 'nother fight, and Auntie Mara yelled 'Skywalker!' to Uncle Lukie..." Curses were heard from the background, most likely from Mara Jade, and Leia was so shocked at what Jaina was saying she couldn't even chastise Mara for swearing. 

"So..now I dunna have to worry bout keeping a secret 'cuz Mara blabbed it–."

The transmission was cut and Han and Leia glanced at each other open-mouthed, before turning to look at Obi-Wan in hopes that he had fallen asleep during their little girl's story. Nope.

He gave them a look that clearly said 'explain' and both took a big breath and did. At once. By the time they were done recalling every event that happened Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything, just looked up and rolled his eyes. He muttered something like 'of course' and 'I should have known' but that was it.

  


REAL post starts now. I hope you like it. I'm not all that good with fighting scenes [face_wince] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Masters, we have successfully made contact with Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino."

"Ah, good it is that your planet you have found," Yoda said.

"Right where your students predicted," Obi-Wan replied wrapping his wet cloak more

securely around himself. "These Kaminoans are cloners–best in the galaxy I've been told, and from what I've seen I don't doubt the claims."

Both Masters frowned.

"They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army."

"An army?" Mace repeated to clarify that he heard right.

"For the Republic," came Obi-Wan's startling answer. "I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is behind the plot to assassinate senator Amidala."

//Obi-Wan// he heard Leia through the Force but ignored it and continued.

"Prime Minister Lama Su has informed me that the first battalion of clone troopers are ready for delivery. He also wanted me to remind you that if we require more–and they've another million well on the way to completion–it will take some time to grow," he said slightly caustic.

"A million clone warriors?" Mace asked in disbelief.

"Yes Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for the clone army almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the council authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No," Mace answered without hesitation. "Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council."

"Into custody, take this Jango Fett," Yoda instructed. "Bring him here. Question him, we will." 

//Obi-Wan!// Leia sent him and this time he could sense the anger, anger towards him that is. He smirked slightly but didn't answer her as he said good bye.

"Yes Master. Leia is trailing him as we speak." With that he turned off the screen on the falcon.

"A clone army," Mace remarked, alone with Yoda, the solo brothers asleep in the other room. 

"Blind we are, if the development of this clone army we did not see."

"I think it's time to inform the senate that our ability to use the force has diminished."

"Only the Dark Lords of the Sith know of our weakness," Yoda replied. "If informed the senate is, multiply our adversaries will." 

"What mean adversaries?" came a sleepy voice from behind. Both masters turned to see Anakin Solo rubbing one eye as if to get rid of his tired state. Mace looked at Yoda dumbfounded that they hadn't heard the little one approach.

"Well," He began to explain but stopped as Anakin climbed into his lap trustingly.

"I hungry," Anakin voiced forgetting his question from only seconds before.

"Ok. Lets go get you something to eat then."

"No swamp mush?"

Yoda humffed at the child's relieved comment and Mace gave a soft laugh. "No swamp mush," he agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//OBI-WAN! Get your as...// He heard in his head after informing Han that he must, once again, remain on the ship and not to cause any trouble. He winced as he sensed her frustration, directed at him, before it cut off just in time to miss her cursing.

I guess she found Jango, he thought dryly and chuckled slightly at his own joke as he rushed towards the platform she was on.

Leia dove out of the way of yet another blaster bolt, these being in no way, in any shape or form like the practice bolts she had used earlier. Her singed robe proved it. She landed ungracefully at Obi-wan's feet as he came sliding to a stop. Leia stood slowly, lightsaber lit, but really of little use, and glared at him.

"Finally"

"Sorry," he replied not really sounding remorseful.

"Never mind, It's your turn now, " She commented and he blocked a shot distracted.

"How about we both go in slow?"

"No way, I've taken my beating for the day," she exclaimed motioning the many blaster burns on her cloak that just missed any and all body parts. Barely. He blocked two more shots. 

"Or at least I think it's still day, can't really tell on this planet," she muttered looking up at the dark clouded sky.

"Right then, ok. Go get the Falcon."

Leia nodded ran to go get her husband and his beloved ship on the platform across the way, as Obi-Wan launched himself through the air at the bounty hunter. A blaster shot followed, then another and the Jedi easily picked them off, deflecting one, then sending the other back at Jango.

Jango blasted away onto the top of the tower and sent a rocket Obi-Wan's way. Obi-Wan rolled out of the way, letting the force guide him, but the explosion threw him backwards.

He barely had time to stand when more blaster fire came form Slave 1. He had to dive many more times, and on the last fall his lightsaber fell out of his grasp and went skidding across the rain-slicked surface. 

Jango jumped down on top of him, to attack the Jedi while he had no weapon, but Obi-Wan wasted no time in jumping to kick the bounty hunter to the ground. Jango shot at him but he leapt above the blaster bolt, spinning around to snap-kick the weapon from Jango's hand.

Jango tried to wrestle Obi-Wan to the ground but couldn't, so instead connected his helmet covered head with the Jedi's forehead. 

Obi-Wan fell, dazed for a moment, so he attacked again misjudging the Jedi. Obi-Wan threw all his weight into a kick at Jango's chest and he went flying. Obi-Wan took advantage and went for his lightsaber using the force to grab it.

He heard a shot from the side and lost focus as a thin wire wrapped around his wrists tightly. And then he was being towed by the rocket-man. Obi-wan reached out to the Force, sliding this way and that, trying to right himself. He finally was able to stand his ground and use a beam, pulling hard as the wire went tight once again and Jango plunged to the deck, his rocket pack exploding. 

Obi-Wan once again ran toward Jango delivering another well placed kick causing the bounty hunter to sail over the edge.

"Oh–not good!" Obi-Wan muttered in realization as he quickly followed.

Jango's fist clenched and claws sprang from the armor on his arm stopping his descent. Obi-Wan slid past as he screeched to a halt and over the edge. Jango unlocked the wire, and Obi-Wan was falling once again. He used the force to grab the trailing, loose end of the wire and threw the end, looping it around the crossbeam.

He stopped with a jerk and began to swing, before jumping onto a small service platform. He opened the door with a wave of his hand and raced to the platform just in time to hear the engines start up. 

Obi-Wan called his lightsaber to his hand but the ship was already ready to blast away. Pulling a small transmitter from his belt he threw it at the ships hull just before it was out of sight. 

It blasted away, just as the Falcon landed, ramp lowered. Obi-Wan glared slightly as he made his way into the ship and came face to face with Leia and Han, standing from their seats in the cockpit. 

"What took you so long?"

She shot a glance at Han and he looked away. "Someone decided the ship needed fixing–so of course it wouldn't start!"

Obi-Wan just stared at the two, a frown on his face.

"But we saw you throw the transmitter! Brilliant idea actually," Han said impressed.

Obi-Wan continued to stare, then muttered something that neither could comprehend before going to sit in the gun station above.

"Call me when we get there," he said, sounding the part of a child.

Leia shot Han another glare once he was out of sight.

"What?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mara muttered with a narrowed eyes toward the sand of Tatooine .

Luke's eyes widened and he looked quickly at her with a smirk.

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," he mimicked and her eyes narrowed even further. 

"Everyone else was saying it. I figured I'd give it a go." She explained seriously.

"No bad feeling?" 

She shrugged with a light smile and laced her fingers through his.

"Not really, no." 

"I don't get it then..." he trailed off as she pulled his arm urging him to come to stop . Mara gave him a look full of disbelief and aggravation. 

"Skywalker, you don't really need to get..."

"I told you my name is Luke." 

"Not when you're being stupi..."

He kissed her. 

It was nothing like the many kisses they had shared before, a quick soft peck only, but Mara could feel the passion and love flowing out of him through the force and blushed none-the- less. 

Blushed?

"I can't believe it," Luke murmured after pulling away and looking at her.

Taking his meaning wrong she pulled away slightly, almost embarrassed.

"You've seen me blush before," she said sounding aggravated, again. 

"What?" Luke asked confused. 

She gave him THE look and mimicked him.

"Luke laughed and pulled her closer.

"I only meant, that I can't believe you're finally mine," he explained. 

"Yours!" 

Luke sighed and glanced down at his feet wishing a hole would just swallow him. 

"You know that's not what I meant Mara."

"What did you mean?"

"Only that I'm happy that you're... mine," he repeated for lack of a better word. Mara opened her mouth to argue but closed it as his blue eyes locked with hers. She didn't know what to say, couldn't utter a word as soon as he looked at her. Mara silently berated herself for taking his meaning wrong on purpose, giving him a hard time. Then sent a growl through the force aimed at Luke for making her feel in the first place. 

Luke stepped closer and lifted her hand and placed it face down over his heart, his hand over hers. 

"I only meant that I'm happy your heart is mine."

"Luke..."

"Or, at least I hope it is," he quickly reassured her, making sure she knew that he didn't need for her to say anything unless she was ready.

Mara's green eyes had softened and waited a few moments in silence before raising her other hand and gently placing it on his cheek.

She drew in a deep breath and made sure he didn't glance away before whispering "Your mine," in understanding. 

Luke nodded and held up her ring. How he got it, she didn't ask, didn't care really. He gently slipped it onto her fourth finger on her left hand. 

"Hurry up pokey slows," Jaina called reprimanding them. 

Luke and Mara smiled at Jaina and all three caught up with Anakin and Padmè. They were nearing a rounded winged Toydarian with a shout, who Mara assumed was this Watto character Anakin explained was his old master. 

He had been a slave.

Like me, Mara thought with sympathy and slight disgust. Palpatine will pay. Mara couldn't help contemplate the many ways she would make him...

"Mara," Luke softly chastised.

"I can't help it Luke, I can't help but wonder what my life would have been like without him in it. Who my parents were..." she trailed off. 

"My life would be different too Mara, that's why we're here now," Luke squeezed her hand in understanding, of course he would understand, and they both focused on what Anakin and Padmè were doing. 

"Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker," Anakin said bluntly. Wattos eyes narrowed slightly as he looked the group over his gaze moving quickly down the line before coming back to Anakin. Luke and Padmè both smirked at each other when they noticed Mara's hand moving toward her blaster. 

"Ani?" Watto finally asked in Basic. "Little Ani? N-aah!" 

Anakin twisted something and the machine in his hand was fixed. That seemed to be the only reassurance the smelly creature needed. 

"You are Ani!" He exclaimed pumping his wings to lift off the stool and fly around him once. 

"Ya sure sprouted!" 

"Hello Watto." 

"A Jedi! Waddoya know? Hey maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lota money– " 

"His mother– " Mara prompted angry, earning a jab in the ribs from Luke with a smile. She shrugged avoiding Wattos gaze of questioning and finally lowered her hand from her blaster – if only to elbow Luke back. 

" Oh yeah, Shmi." He hesitated slightly then continued. "She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"Sold her?" Anakin started angrily and felt Padmè reach over and link her arm through his, squeezing it gently. 

"Years ago." Watto explained. "Sorry Ani, but you know, business is business." 

"And blasters are blasters," Mara muttered and moved away from Luke avoiding his elbow. She shot him a glare, then Watto. 

"Sold her to a Moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya believe that?"

Anakin shook his head mostly in disbelief and looked down at Padmè. She smiled at him happy that his mother is leading a better life. He turned back to Watto.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Long way from here. Some place over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"Could you narrow it down?" Luke asked then winced as Mara's elbow made contact with his side. He looked at her with a glare and she just shrugged smugly, proud of herself. 

Watto looked at him then shrugged.

"I'd like to know," Anakin stated in a condescending tone.

"Yeah sure," he said. "Absolutely. Lets look at my records."


	21. Mind Block Thingy and She's Alive, I Kno

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. So, I promise not to abandon this story. I will finish it (don't you just hate it when stories you're reading just stop, I do) So, it's gettin good right? *nods hopefully* Ok, so this chapter kind of leads you hangin but I promise to get the next bit up soon. Thanks again and I hope you like it. :)

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think so squirt! You wait with the ship." Mara told the rebellious droid. He answered her with a negative reply. 

"Aww Mara, he can come," Luke chided her avoiding the glare still directed at him. 

"No, Mara's right, stay with the ship R2 and make sure when Jaina wakes up she doesn't get into any mischief," Padmè said and this time R2 obeyed. Luke looked at Anakin for support but he just smiled and shrugged, before turning to head for the farm. 

"I can't believe it," Luke muttered shaking his head sadly at Anakin.

"So Luke why did you let us search for 15 minutes before telling us you know where the Lars live?" Padmè asked eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," Mara had to say.

"Luke just shuffled his feet and smirked reminding Padmè of Anakin. 

"I don't know, I thought that maybe it was a different Lars or something."

Mara snorted "Sure Farmboy," and Padmè had to agree with her. At least Mara didn't deny the fact that she got a kick out of watching others humiliating themselfs. Well... not really humiliate but rather she liked to watch Watto squirm. Luke probably felt the same, and with the redness in his cheeks, red from embarrassment not the sun, she could tell he knew what she was thinking. 

"Anakin," Padmè called out in a now-you've-had-it tone. Luke stepped behind Mara wincing slightly and Mara chuckled lightly. 

"Yeah Padmè?"

"Can you teach me a... mind block thingy?"

His eyebrows rose at 'thingy' but he nodded anyway "I'll try" 

"Do or do not," Mara commented slyly and Luke laughed and pulled her into his side. 

Anakin looked like he was about to comment when he saw something that struck him as very familiar...

"3PO?" 

"3PO?" 

"Oh my!" the droid exclaimed looking at Anakin, ignoring the second voice, the second Skywalker entirely.

"Oh my Maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return! And this must be Miss Padmè."

"Hello Threepio" Padmè said. 

Mara snorted at the irony. That annoying droid had been created by none other then Anakin Skywalker.

Threepio glanced over at the laughing women but before he asked Anakin spoke up.

"I've come to see my mother."

"I think... I think we'd better go indoors" C-3PO stuttered. Anakin and Padmè exchanged nervous glances and Mara laced her fingers through Luke's, solemn now. 

A young man and women came out of the house and stopped in front of them.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said stepping forward slightly. The young woman looked shocked.

"I'm Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru Whitesun."

Beru nodded and Padmè came forward giving up on Anakin to introduce everyone else.

"I'm Padmè, and this is Luke and Mara Jade," she said it as if it was meant to be their last name, but unlike earlier, Mara didn't really mind having anyone think that they were married. 

"I guess I'm your stepbrother," Owen said, his eyes never leaving the young Jedi. "I had a feeling you might show up."

"Is my mother here?" 

"No, she's not," came a gruff voice from behind. Everyone turned to see an old man glide out on a hover chair. One of his legs was bandaged and the other was missing.

"Cliegg Lars," the man said moving in close and extending his hand. Anakin stepped forward and shook his had with hesitation, worry present only to Padmè, who was by now pretty good at reading his emotions. "Shmi is my wife. We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about.

Anakin followed as if in a dream. Mara and Luke both looked towards Padmè with concern but she just shrugged slightly not knowing what to say and followed the others. 

"It was just before dawn," Cliegg started as they all sat down around a small table. Luke pulled Mara down onto his lap when he noticed there weren't enough chairs, and much to his surprise he only received a glare before she relaxed into him.

"They came out of nowhere," Owen added and Luke had a hard time focusing on the young man that sat before him. Was this really his uncle from so long ago? And what had happened to his... grandmother, why did Owen's eyes hold the same sorrow that they had in them when he was growing up here? 

"A band of Tuskan raiders," Cliegg explained.

Mara twisted round to look at Luke, her eyes shone with understanding of what was to come. He gave a solemn nod and pulled her a little closer.

Was this why Owen had warned him so relentlessly and vehemently about Tuskans when he was growing up?

Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about half way home when they took her. Those Tuskans walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless, monsters!"

Anakin grimaced as he felt the older man's, his stepfather's, pain.

"Thirty of us went out after Shmi, four of us came back." Cliegg paused for a moment, as if it physically hurt him to continue.

"I'd still be out there, only...after I lost my leg..."Cliegg looked at them, tears in his eyes, and it struck Anakin that he really did, does, love his mother.

"I can't ride any more, until I heal."

Luke looked sideways at Mara, her eyes narrowed looking out or the room. Her hand rested lightly on her blaster and Luke could tell she was holding her feelings in check.

"I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Anakin's face was contorted with pain and he stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked softly.

"To find my mother."

Padmè rose also, grabbing his arm, and with tears in her eyes supporting him with any decision he made.

"Your mother's dead son," Cliegg said softly. "Accept it."

Anakin wasn't looking at them, but beyond the deserts. 

Searching.

Finally he replied, "She's alive, I know it!" with so much force in his voice that even Mara looked up at him.

Padmè squeezed his arm slightly before letting him walk away. She looked over at Luke and Mara. They were talking in frantic whispers, arguing softly back and forth. Mara nodded at something he said and Luke raised his hand slowly to touch her cheek. Padmè didn't have the force, she didn't need it to feel their love. Turning, she quickly went after Anakin, throwing her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Stay safe," he told her gently.

"Anakin..."

"I won't be long."

"Wait!" Luke called out, running towards them with Mara trailing slowly behind. "I'm going with you."

Anakin just nodded in acceptance, knowing that Luke could be stubborn, and with another glance at Padmè he knew she would never let him go alone now that Luke presented this second option.

"Luke!" Mara exclaimed, as if she was scolding him when he turned to get on his speeder bike.

He got on anyway and gave her the look, which she ignored of course, and beckoned her closer.

"Be careful Luke," She ordered him, not really liking this power he seemed to hold over her, but relenting because she knew she had the same power over him.

"I will Mara," he promised with a slight smirk, before gently kissing her and zooming off with Anakin.

In a few moments they were gone. Padmè and Mara stood there, watching the horizon a long time after they disappeared from eyesight. 

  
  



	22. The Mysterious Hand and Who Will Protect

Thanks Lothloriel! Oy, sorry about the spelling of Tusken, I thought I fixed it. Oops.

LOL Elizabeth, I'm glad I'm not the only that still calls mommy for help :P. Thanks!

*Looks at Jaina and Jag's Hopeful face* ....well *read below* I hope you like it.

*Ducks away from the wrath of Liver Beazard* Sorry it wasn't up sooner...you're right, anger is not good

Thanks Hidden Lurker!

'Shut your hole" to Watto, Someone?

Thanks J.E.A.R.K. !

I don't have any plans of letting this die Falcon. Thanks for the review :)

LOL Princess, Thanks

Thanks Shina! It's not easy sometimes trying to keep with the script when I know what I *want* to happen ;) Thanks again.

Thanks Deonna! *goes into trance* I must update soon ;)

Thanks Namonaki

Thanks Smenzer. Wow, you read it from ch. 1. *bows to smenzer* geeze.

Here's the next bit .Sodesne. Sorry it took so long. Oh, and the reason I used to update every other day a long, long time ago was because I had it all typed up already till ch. 15.

Thanks, once again to all of you who reviewed in all the other chapter! I really appreciate feedback and from now on I'll actually answer your questions, with a review back to you. :). Any other Lurkers *cough* Lurkers?

  


Thanks again and I hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"There they are!" Leia called out with a hint of excitement and then she fell back into the copilots seat when a blast hit the ship.

"Yeah, well I think they've spotted us!" Han commented sarcastically and yelled for Obi-Wan. He hadn't ever returned to the cockpit after leaving in a huff earlier and now they had already caught up to Fett and had been following him 'stealth-like' that is until Han had followed too closely. Another blast hit the Falcon and Han let out a few curses while Leia once again climbed into her seat.

"What in the blazes was that?" Obi-Wan asked as he entered the cockpit. 

"We found them," Leia explained as the ship shook with another blast.

"I can see that!"

"Then why did you ask?" Leia shouted back a little irritated then muttered something about Jedi that would have made Mara proud.

Mara.

Luke had called earlier but when he started to talk about Mara, a mysterious hand whacked the back of his head. Something was up with them and Leia vowed to find out. Even if it meant black mailing her big-mouthed daughter. Then Padmè came on full of smiles and asking lots of questions. Leia didn't mind the questions, but a part of her, a rather big part of her, wished that she could be with them–her parents and observe them how they were before the war. Before it all fell apart.

Han maneuvered the falcon, so they where once again following Jango's ship, and Leia was almost knocked from her seat again, her thoughts disrupted.

"Aww man! Incoming guys, hold on!" Han called out just as laser bolts where hitting parts of the asteroid in their direction. Some pieces hit the ship causing it to rock violently to the side again. 

"Honey– I thought you where supposed to avoid the rocks... not run into them!" Leia said sarcastically getting up from where she had fallen...again. 

"I warned you"– was his come back along with grumbling about she wouldn't fall if she were strapped in. Obi-Wan stumbled slightly over to Han, but didn't fall once.

"Blast! This is why I hate flying," he muttered noticing the missel coming in their direction. 

"I got an idea!" Han called out and Leia groaned an "oh no!" Han shot her a small glare and then looked at Obi-Wan to explain. "Go to the guns when we go through this asteroid up ahead I want you to fire at the missile–I'll take care of the rest..." Comprehension dawned on Obi's face and he smirked and made a run for the guns. 

"Ok, ready to go." 

"Right lets hope this works," Leia said catching on and strapping in. She could deal with being shot at and falling out of her chair, but shooting at a missile? She wasn't going to take any chances. She rolled her eyes and sent a silent help out to the force knowing they would need all the help they could get. Han gave her his famous grin. 

"It'll work." 

Sure enough it did. Moments later they where flying out of the asteroid as it blew up behind them. Obi-Wan came into the cockpit with a smile. Jango continued away from them to Geonosis' planet side leaving them to trail 'stealth-like' again.

"Good plan Han," Leia told him with a kiss on the cheek then gave his head a little slap. "But how about we follow without giving ourselves away this time?" With that said she left the cockpit and Obi-Wan looked at Han with raised eyebrows.

"Don't ask me! Ever since that brother of hers called she's been snipity. She thinks he's hiding something from her and doesn't like to be left out. Plus I think she would like to get to know Anakin and Padmè better."

Obi-Wan nodded, still not quite believing that his padawan had children, not really wanting to believe it. What did it mean? That he disobeyed him... again.

"Story of my life," Obi-Wan muttered and Han looked over with a smirk and raised brows. 

"You don't want to know."

Han looked like he wanted to disagree but didn't when he realized they where getting a little to close to Jango's ship. Why they couldn't just blast the thing and get this over with he didn't know.

"We want to know where he's headed, and who he's working for," Obi-Wan answered Han's thoughts earning a glare from the ex-smuggler. 

"Don't do that alright?!"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Read his mind," Leia commented coming back inside the cockpit. 

"Exactly!" Han agreed than turned his glare onto his wife. She held up defensive hands. 

"I didn't read your mind, I was just eavesdropping," she explained and Han nodded accepting that answer. He didn't mind if Leia was nosey, he just didn't like anyone reading his mind. Period. End of discussion. But Obi-Wan was still curious and looked from Han to Leia, question in his eyes. Leia sighed and answered the Jedi's silent question.

"We've had a problem before – of me accidently..."

Han snorted in disagreement but Leia ignored it, "reading his mind."

Obi-Wan smiled desperately wanting to know what the sith she was talking about but not really knowing how to ask. What could she have been so anxious she couldn't wait for and had to 'accidently' read his mind. Leia caught on and filled him in.

"Ok, so I wanted to know what he got me for Life-day. Is that such a crime?!" Obi-Wan nodded yes but answered no and Leia smiled apologetically.

"I know, I know... I shouldn't have done it." 

Han nodded as he flew the falcon over Geonosis. 

"An unusual amount of federation ships," Obi-wan commented a little confused. Leia and Han both looked at him in askance but he shrugged and his brow creased not really having the answer. "Just land over there," He muttered not seeing Jango's ship anywhere on the surface. 

Han did as Obi-Wan asked and a few moments later they were walking down the ramp of the ship looking around the rocky terrain. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke stayed close to Anakin and his speeder bike as they traveled through the multicolored sands of Tatooine. They had just come across Jawas, that had pointed them east to find the Tuskens but Luke new that Anakin was following, focusing on the sense of his mother's pain. He could feel it as well but what seemed to outshine the pain was the anger coming from Anakin, coming from his father. 

_Anger is of the Dark side_, Luke whispered through the force. 

He couldn't help but notice Anakin's grip on his speeder bike relax, his knuckles no longer white and his shoulders slumped with a defeated sigh. He slowed his speeder to a stop and looked at Luke.

"I know but I..." 

"We'll find her, I can feel her strength," Luke said softly and Anakin's eyes seemed to gain some hope. 

"You can too if you don't let your anger get to you," He commented and Anakin nodded and complied.

Luke was surprised that the anger seemed to drift away completely. Anakin closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds then opened them looking far off in the distance. Luke stretched out his force presence with his father's, trying to find a woman he had never met before–his grandmother. He wasn't surprised when Mara joined with him to help. He wasn't even sure if she was aware of what she was doing but he sent a silent thank you to her and continued pushing past all beings on Tatooine before finally coming to rest on one, brighter than the others, in pain but her determination to survive stronger.

"You're right. I can feel her– more so now then before. Her strength is stronger than her pain..." he trailed off and kicked his speeder bike away. Luke followed, heart a little lighter. He had gotten through the anger. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you stayed," Padmè commented with a slight smile.

"I can't either," Mara muttered with a glare towards the horizon. Then she felt warmth envelope her and she knew it was from Luke, but that didn't stop her from glaring in his direction. She sent him her aggravation. Padmè laughed when she noticed the glare and moved to stand up. 

"Where are you going?" Mara asked suspiciously. Suspicious of what, really she didn't know but she thought she had been way too trusting lately so she had to be suspicious of someone. 

"I have no idea," Padmè said with a laugh and Mara looked at her like she was crazy. Padmè just shrugged silently and turned to look in the direction Anakin and Luke left in. 

"I have this funny feeling that everything is going to be ok Mara."

"Oh no," Mara muttered dramatically with sarcasm evident.

"What?"

"Don't you know you're not supposed to say something like that. Now something has to go wrong. 

Padmè stared at Mara open mouthed then started laughing. She couldn't help it. Never had she heard something like that before...well maybe on a holovid but never in real life. "That's the silliest thing I've heard in a long time," she said when her laughter finally ended. 

Mara grumbled something Padmè didn't think she would want to hear and she started walking away. 

"Mara where are you going?" 

"I also have a feeling that, that something that's going wrong is going wrong right now– Jaina, alone on a spaceship with a nosey astromech droid– come on grandma get with the program!"

"Sith!" Padmè cursed causing Mara to turn and look back at the usually well composed Senator that was jogging slightly to catch up. Padmè noticed the raised brow and quizzical look Mara gave her and sighed. 

"What do you expect? I've been around you too long," She said explaining her curses to the ex-assassin. Mara shrugged and they both headed towards the spaceship.

"Oh, and don't call me grandma!" the Senator gave her a pointed glare and headed inside.

"Grandma!" Jaina exclaimed as they walked in and Mara couldn't, even if she tried to, wipe the smug expression off her face. Padmè shoulders slumped in defeat as she gave the girl a smile and a hug. Then Jaina noticed Mara and tackled her as well. 

"Auntie Mara! Where were you? See I had this idea and when I woked up I was going to tell you but R2 said that you'd gone to see Lars Homest.. the home and I was worried so I wanted to make food but all I could find..." Jaina kept on rambling and Mara gave a silent thanks to the force that there where only ration bars on board. 

"You had a dream?" Mara asked softly, and grabbed Jaina's flailing arm before she knocked herself out. 

"Uh huh– That's what I said! I had an idea."

"What was it?" Padmè asked smiling and Jaina nodded as if to say she was getting to it while climbing from Mara's lap to Padmè's but her smile disappeared as soon as she noticed Jaina looking worried.

"There was a bad man in it," Jaina whispered softly clinging to Padmè's neck in an embrace. 

"A vision," Mara explained to Padmè and Jaina looked over at her. It could have been a vision but it could have also been a nightmare–like the monster under her bed that Mara had chased away.

"He was a bad man Auntie Mara, all dressed in black with a hood– and I was afraid. I'm not supposed to be scared but I was," she explained and Mara reached out to gently to wipe a tear off the little girls cheek. It was obvious now, to Mara, that Jaina was talking about Palpatine and she had to grip her blaster with one hand in order to keep her anger at bay.

"It's ok Jaina, what happened?"

"Sparks came out of his hands, blue ones. Like the sparks in the sky when it rains at home– He was trying to hurt Lukie but you sabed him Auntie Mara and instead he hurt you." 

Mara bit her lip to keep from cursing. What Jaina was saying was a vision, she knew it! She knew that if the situation ever did occur she wouldn't think twice about sacrificing herself for Luke. She knew that if anything ever happened to him she would die as well. But was this really what it was going to come down to? Palpatine will die first! Before he even got the chance to hurt Skywalker, she would make sure of that. Maybe it was her anger getting to her, the Darkside shining through but it didn't worry her. She knew it would never take over, never make her a slave like it had Anakin. All she really knew was that, that man would pay.

Padmè's worried eyes met Mara's strong ones over the little girls head. When she opened her mouth to say something Mara shook her head slightly and kneeled in-front of Jaina.

"Look at me Jaina," Mara said firmly earning the little girl's full attention.

"It's ok to be afraid. But don't let it consume you."

"Consume?"

"Eat you up inside honey," Padmè supplied and Mara nodded and continued. "You just have to be afraid and then get over it. I won't ley anything happen to you. Never." Mara finished with firm resolve. Jaina nodded slowly understanding and reached out to touch her Auntie Mara's face– for she would always be _her_ Auntie Mara.

"But..." She started her lip trembling, "who will protect you?" 

Mara stared at Jaina with disbelief. She couldn't really answer the question, never before had she actually thought about it. That she, Mara Jade ex-emperor's hand, ex-assassin, smuggler would need protection. Obviously Jaina thought differently, but why? Was her nightmare–vision, she hastily corrected trying to think like a Jedi, that bad? Mara had been the emperor's had for force sakes! She knew about most, if not all of his tricks seeing most come about first hand. He uses manipulation to get what he wants, weaves lies to his purpose to gain what he wants and she will never fall prey to those lies again. Ok, so this kid probably doesn't understand all of this but what did Jaina see to make her voice her concerns?

"I'll protect you!" Jaina stated with conviction, so firmly that Mara dared not to laugh at her.

"Me too," Padmè said softly with a smirk and Mara smiled slightly glancing back and forth between the two. Jaina tilted her chin up daring Mara to argue with them. Mara didn't even want to try.

"I guess I'll be safe then," she added standing up and moving about the ship a little uncomfortable. Never before had she had so many friends that cared so much for her. Ok, so it's a seven year old little girl and her soon to be mother-in-law but she wasn't going to complain. As long as they didn't decide to get all huggy like Skywalker has, she thought with a mental groan. Not that she minds with him anymore, just doesn't think she could take anymore.

"Come on Jay, lets go and try to find you some real food," Mara commented after picking up a ration bar and dropping it. She could usually stand the things. Luke had laughed at her more than once for admitting that she actually liked them, but when there was a chance of getting real food...well, she didn't like to pass it up.

As she exited the ship Jaina fell instep behind her, and Padmè behind her. When Mara stopped, they stopped. Grimacing she tested her theory by taking two steps forward, then one back. The mimicked her.

"Sith!" Mara cursed and Padmè hold back a little giggle that escaped. Jaina was calm and focused, taking her job as bodyguard very seriously. 

"I don't need protection yet Jay!" Mara exclaimed wheeling around to glare at them both, but the little girl wouldn't have it. She was on a mission and wouldn't quit. Giving up she focused her glare entirely on the senator.

"Padmè, come on! I don't need both of you following me like lost Ewoks!" 

Padmè thought about making her suffer–especially after that Grandma remark. She seriously contemplated it, almost went for it actually but realized that it would mean she would have to go everywhere she did, and right now Mara had an evil smirk on her face that said 'you'll regret it.' She wouldn't put it past Mara to sit and stare at the sand for hours so she relented.

Mara was considering just staring at the sand for hours when Padmè finally spoke up. "Ok Jaina how about we take turns–work shifts," She offered, actually quite proud of herself for thinking it up ever the diplomat. Even though Jaina's face scrunched up with consideration Padmè could tell she wasn't sold yet.

"You can have the first shift," She offered and Mara muttered something about Luke getting his butt back here and quick as Jaina nodded in acceptance.

"Great! Lets go get some food, " Mara said sarcasm evident in her too cheerful tone. Padmè just smiled and waved them off deciding she was going to see how Leia was doing. That's what she gets for calling me Grandma, she thought with a laugh and headed back for the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will you two be quiet!?" Obi-Wan whispered fiercely to the bickering Han and Leia. Both mouths snapped shut as they looked at him in surprise and nodded.

"Or do you want to be discovered?" He asked as if reprimanding a child. Both shook their heads no and he sighed and cautiously walked forward looking out over the balcony-like overview. What he saw made him frown in surprise. Many new questions forming in his mind. What were all these battle droids being made for, and who? It was almost as if the Kaminoans and the Geonosians new something the republic did not. Preparing for a war that neither side new about yet. His thoughts were interrupted as Han and Leia pushed each other out of the way, each trying to be the first one to see.

"Well I'll be..." Han, the victor, said looking down at all the machines being made. All the battle droids that were being made and looked at Obi-Wan confused as Leia pushed between the two to see as well. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes knowing full well he should have left the pair, or at least one of them on the ship.

When Leia asked what was going on he just shrugged and motioned for them to follow down a corner of stairs. When reaching the bottom they could hear a conversation taking place not to far away. Obi-Wan pushed them back into the shadows and listened more intently shielding their presence. 

"Now we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Obi-Wan frowned as he recognized the man talking as former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Leia tried to look cautiously over his shoulder but Han held her back realizing that this wasn't a time for her to be nosey.

"What about the senator from Naboo?" Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation asked and Obi-Wan was finally beginning to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. "I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." Han once again had to hold Leia back as she took an advancing step in his direction as if she wanted to attack the slime ball. Sith, Han wanted to attack him as well but he was sure that this was definitely not the place. Even if this was the man responsible for the threats against Leia's mother.

"I am a man of my word," he replied and Han had to hold back a snort in disbelief. This time Leia held him back.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you you'll have the finest army in the galaxy," another commented as they continued on almost out of sight. Obi-wan motioned for them to follow once again. They did...quietly even thank the force, and he led them to a break in the wall over looking a conference table they were all now seated at.

"As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support," the Count said.

One of the senators exclaimed that it could be looked upon as treason but no one else seemed inclined to support that statement and agreed to sign the treaty. Count Dooku looked at Nute Gunray who nodded. 

"Our friends in the Trade Federation have already pledged their support," Count Dooku went on. "When their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have aa army greater than anything in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed."

Obi-Wan looked at Han and Leia with a frown then back at the meeting. They would have a lot to discuss later, but it was all starting to come together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Under the three moons of Tatooine Luke and Anakin crouched low on a steep cliff over looking the Tusken encampment. Anakin knew at once that his mother was down there, he could feel it. Her determination shined like a beacon in the night through her pain. 

Luke placed a calming hand on his shoulder and Anakin nodded. He knew what they had to do, knew not to let his emotions take over completely but he was also reluctant to go down there. He didn't know if he could hold it together if his mother was dying. He did not want his vision to come true.

They both jumped off the cliff's edge at the same time using the Force to slow their descent. Anakin crept closer, as if studying the encampment and Luke followed. Only one hut was guarded and Luke knew, just as Anakin did that Shmi was held captive inside.

"Mom," Anakin whispered and Luke approached the back of the hut to keep guard as Anakin cut the material away with his lightsaber. They both crawled through.

"Mom," Anakin breathed again as he saw her tied facing against a rack to the side of the tent. Her arms were spread wide, bound at bloodied wrists and her face was bruised and cut. Luke couldn't help but wonder why she was still alive. If the Tuskens are so brutal then why wasn't she dead yet? He had a sinking suspicion that there was more to this than he first believed.

Anakin was at her side in seconds cutting her free, thankful that she was still alive. He cradled her weak body against his tracing her swollen cheek with his finger in a light healing touch. "Mom," he whispered softly, tears in his clouded blue eyes and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ani?" She whispered back and Luke moved closer to take a seat by his side. "Ani? Is it you?" 

"I'm here mom," he told her. "You're safe now. Hang on. We're going to get you out of here."

"Ani?" She asked again her eyes finally focusing as she brought up a hand wipe away a tear that had fallen. She seemed to study his every feature, a soft smile forming on her blood caked lips. "You look so handsome."

"Save your strength Mom," he told her and looked at Luke worried. Luke nodded and moved closer so she could see him as well as he brought his hands to her temple. She looked at him in confusion and awe before looking once again at her son.

"You have to help me," Luke told him firmly. "Help me father, but first clear your mind of all your anger. We can put her in a healing trance but you must help me. Use the force..." Luke trailed off softly not really noticing that he had called Anakin father but that was what pulled him out of his torment.

Anakin nodded placing his hands over Luke's, over his son's hands and closed his eyes. He thought of his mother, so full of life and determination. He envisioned her meeting with Padmè and the rest of his recently acquired crazy family. Leia and Han, their wonderful children and Luke and Mara. How would she react knowing that he had children older than himself? Or that she was a grandmother, not only a grandmother but a great grandmother?

He laughed slightly at the thought of the joyous occasion and opened his eyes allowing a few tears to roll silently down his cheeks when Luke nodded in confirmation. They had done it. His mother was still alive. Yoda was always saying that the future was always in motion but for the first time Anakin actually believed in him. He gently picked up his mother, cradling her close to him and motioned for Luke to follow. They left the way they came, no encounters and never once looking back.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next bit should be up soon. I hope you liked it!


	23. The Promise, Husky Drawls, and Grampy?

> > ****
>>
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> **   
  
Ok, I really don't know what happened but it kinda got messed up..... please excuse the no breaks between 'scenes' and the like. I'm pretty frustrated and confused...hmmm....I'll try to fix it later. I hope y'all like this next bit.**
>>> 
>>> Thanks JEARK! Sorry it took so long.
>>> 
>>> **nods with Skyblue You know I HAD to change that grins**
>>> 
>>> **That's a great review .sodense!! Thank you so very much. Personally I believe any review to be just wonderful. I love hearing from everyone who reads, gives me great incentive to continue.**
>>> 
>>> **Thanks SoloKenobi!!**
>>> 
>>> **Here's more Senator-Natalie-Amidala, sorry I took forever, and I'm glad you like it.**
>>> 
>>> **Thanks Pharoh! LOL I'm glad you got a kick out of it, thanks for the review.**
>>> 
>>> **LOL Hypercaz and thanks! "Wacked up" giggles**
>>> 
>>> **Thanks Luke Skywalker!**
>>> 
>>> **Weeelll...Honestly I don't think I've ever written, or have been good at writing, ANGST but I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Thanks, I'm glad I put a smile as big as your head on your face...erm, uh, not that I think your head is big-I hope it is-er, I mean because of the size of a smile....you know what I give up, you know what I mean. Right?**
>>> 
>>> **Thanks Lothloriel!!**
>>> 
>>> **Thanks Falcon!!!**
>>> 
>>> **Sorry for the wait Deiron**
>>> 
>>> **Sorry it took so long 'Some Cary guy' LOL, I'm glad you like it and I'm flattered that you think your life is meaningless...er, not that I think it is but rather....I'm just glad you like it.**
>>> 
>>> **Thanks Qui!**
>>> 
>>> **Thanks SHAWN, I'm glad you like it, and sorry it took so long.**
>>> 
>>> **AN: I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME TO REVIEW. THAT'S THE BEST PART ABOUT PUTTING A NEW CHAPTER UP, THE RESPONSE. I LOVE TO HEAR FROM EVERYONE! THANKS SO MUCH, AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER NOW THAT IT'S SUMMER AND I HAVE A LITTLE EXTRA TIME.**
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ** "Always in motion the future is," Yoda whispered blinking his eyes open. A calm in the force rushed over him and he saw everything clearly. A love strong enough to overcome the darkness that had surrounded the universe for so long. Not only the love of a mother, but the love not yet fully discovered. He could feel the light envelope Anakin along with all of his senses and knew the boy would have to make a decision soon. One path would lead to a life of devastation and loss. The other , light path, would have many obstacles to overcome but would be filled with happiness. It would be up to Anakin in the end, no one else will be able to make the choice for him, but for the first time Yoda believed in the boy. Believed that he had grown into a fine young man, a man that had the power to control his own destiny.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Yoda! Yoda! Yoda!" The solo boys yelled, rushing into his meditation chamber. Mace Windu following behind, attempting to keep a stoic expression.**
>>> 
>>> ** Yoda sighed and waited for the boys to settle down. When they didn't he gave them a look, and much to Mace's amusement and surprise they finally were quiet. They mimicked his sitting position, sharing a cushion.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Master Yoda, we was wondering when we could go see mommy and daddy?" Jacen finally asked after a few moments of silence.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I didn't know what to tell them," Mace admitted with a shrug, taking a seat on a different cushion.**
>>> 
>>> ** "See your parents you will soon," Yoda said and closed his eyes once again trying to enjoy the serenity in the force. He felt a gentle tug on his robe a looked into Anakin Solo's bright blue eyes. Eyes so much like...**
>>> 
>>> ** "I felt Grampy," the little boy whispered with a smile.**
>>> 
>>> ** Grampy?**
>>> 
>>> ** Mace glanced at Yoda with a look of confusion, but it was obvious that he was just as confused. The confusion only lasted a minute, however, as Master Yoda finally put all of the pieces together. Finally, it seemed, he knew what was going on. He just didn't know why. Looking at Mace, he saw that he too knew what was happening.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I just hope the Force knows what it's doing," He muttered and Yoda could only nod in agreement.**
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ** "Luke," Mara whispered and glanced down at her shadows with a smile. She sat perched on top of their ship, knowing it was the only place in which they couldn't follow.**
>>> 
>>> ** "What?" Padmè called out and shaded her eyes from the suns with her hand.**
>>> 
>>> ** Mara jumped down from her perch, the force slowing her descent and walked towards her bodyguards with a smile. "Luke and Anakin are back!"**
>>> 
>>> ** Padmè looked around then glanced back at Mara with a scowl, hands on hips in a scolding fashion. "I don't see them!" She finally exclaimed unamused at Mara's joke. She had been pacing all through the night and early morning, wishing for them to return quickly–with Shmi. Not having any luck at keeping herself occupied, she had decided to bug Mara with helping Jaina with body guarding. Ok, so it wasn't the nicest option but Mara kidding like this was worse.**
>>> 
>>> ** "No, I'm serious this time, they should be back any minute," Mara said and began the small trek back to the homestead. Sure enough, Luke and Anakin arrived only moments later. Anakin held his mother in his arms, and Padm's heart caught in his throat as she ran to meet him.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Anakin?" she asked tentatively and he gave her a small smile and nodded.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Come on Padmè, help me get her tended to," he asked softly and she followed him inside. The Lars' also went with them, amazement and joy written plainly on their faces.**
>>> 
>>> ** Luke caught Mara's gaze and as he gave her a small smile, she glared in return. She started forward, only to stop after a few steps with a sigh. Luke looked confused, then realized that Jaina seemed to be following her. He looked up at Mara again and her glare intensified. Luke didn't dare laugh at that, but instead kneeled in front of his niece.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Hello Jaina."**
>>> 
>>> ** She just nodded at his friendly smile. "I'm on a mission Uncle Lukie, can't talk. I have to protect Auntie Mara."**
>>> 
>>> ** Luke did laugh then, but only because he pulled Jaina up into his arms in a hug, and knew Mara wouldn't attack–or rather, couldn't attack– with her there.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I can take over for a while Jaina. Why don't you go see Padmè?" Luke supplied while placing her back down. Much to Mara's amazement the little girl seemed to give it some thought before accepting the deal and heading inside. Mara turned to Luke with something close to awe.**
>>> 
>>> ** "How did you..." She trailed off. Sith! She had been trying for a day to get the girl away, and he does it in seconds.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I'm just good Jade," Luke said puffing his chest out smugly and pulling her closer.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I'll say," Mara commented and dragged the surprised farmboy down to meet her lips in a deep kiss. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist to pull her even more closely to him as he responded just as ardently. She pulled away moments later with another glare.**
>>> 
>>> ** "If you ever leave me alone with them again..."**
>>> 
>>> ** "You're going to kill me?" Luke supplied with a sigh.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Why would I kill you when I have so many other uses for you?" She asked him logically with a sly smirk, but when he leaned down to kiss her again she pushed him away.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Now, torturing you is another matter entirely."**
>>> 
>>> ** "Aw! Come on Mara! Could you honestly say that if you would have come with us, you would have been able to help. I felt your anger before I even left and it wasn't directed at me."**
>>> 
>>> ** Mara gave a disgruntled sigh and turned to follow everyone else. He didn't follow, so she stopped but didn't turn to face him.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I'm not saying you were right–but you would've had to have held me back, or at least put my blaster on stun."**
>>> 
>>> ** With that said she went into the homestead and Luke couldn't help but smile. Ok, so she hadn't come out and said he was right, but that's probably the closest he'll get and he was happy with it.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Mar, wait up!"**
>>> 
>>> ** She shook her head with a slight smile as he caught up with her but didn't say anything further. Luke sighed and followed her in to meet with everyone else, including a now awake Shmi. He couldn't hide his joy as he watched Anakin reintroduce her to Padmè and she in turn introduced them to the Lars' explaining that she had to do it proper.**
>>> 
>>> ** Mara glanced sideways at Luke, her Farmboy, and smiled tenderly knowing he couldn't see her happiness, but he could feel it. Just as she could feel his. She softly brushed her fingers against his before intertwining them securely with her own. He looked over at her, a little surprised that she had offered that much tenderness when it was still new to her and squeezed her hand gently in return. She just grinned slyly, then looked back over at the group and watched as Jaina came from behind Padmè to climb up on Anakin's lap.**
>>> 
>>> ** "And who's this?" Shmi asked half sitting up.**
>>> 
>>> ** Aware of the Lars' presence in the room, and not wanting to give the secret away, Anakin looked at Luke for help.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I'm Jaina Solo!" She exclaimed proudly then looked over at her Uncle as if asking permission to tell the whole story. Luke shook his head and she sighed but accepted the fact that she wasn't supposed to blab it out.**
>>> 
>>> ** "She's our niece," Luke supplied with a smile, already including Mara as a permanent part of his vocabulary. Mara just nodded in agreement, as if to reinforce his statement.**
>>> 
>>> ** "And you are?" She asked softly getting a better look at him.**
>>> 
>>> ** Mara came to his rescue by stepping in her line of vision and glancing at the group of onlookers before saying, "Sith! You sure do look tired. I think you should get some rest, especially after your ordeal..."**
>>> 
>>> ** "Well I guess I am pretty tired..." Shmi admitted to the ex assassin with a small smile and a sigh before resting back against the pillows, mindful of her injuries.**
>>> 
>>> ** Luke and Anakin both looked at Mara with identical accusing stares and she held up her hands in defense.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I can't believe you did that!" Luke said seriously–obviously not thinking, or he probably would have remembered she was already a little mad still for leaving her. Her glare now proved that her anger at him had returned.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Did what?" Jaina asked excitedly, jumping off Anakin's lap.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Used the Force unnecessarily," Anakin supplied for the girl on a grumble and was rewarded with Mara's glare now focused on him.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I did not!" Mara's frustration increased when she realized she was defending herself to these two...two–just as her hand went to her blaster Padmè stepped forward and hit both Luke and Anakin upside the head.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Ow!"**
>>> 
>>> ** "Stop acting childish–Mara didn't use any mind tricks–look at Shmi, she's still awake waiting for you two to be quiet."**
>>> 
>>> ** Luke and Anakin turned toward Shmi and gave sheepish grins, when they noticed she was eyeing them very curiously. They would explain everything to her when she was better.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Well...ah, we'll let you get some sleep now Mom," Anakin said standing up. Shmi nodded but raised her eyebrows slightly, curiosity never leaving her face even as she closed her eyes. Anakin leaned over and kissed her cheek, then motioned for everyone to leave the room.**
>>> 
>>> ** Mara threw her hands up in exasperation and was the first one out. Luke followed her with a smile and glanced hesitantly back at Padmè when Mara glared at him again. He would get no help what-so-ever from her, he determined when he saw her shrug and glanced back at Mara.**
>>> 
>>> ** Anakin, Padmè, and the Lars' watched with amusement as Mara pushed Luke out of the way and muttered about the stupid farmboy Jedi and how she wanted to...**
>>> 
>>> ** Anakin pulled Jaina close and covered her ears as the ex assassin described exactly what she'd like to do, and Padmè couldn't help but giggle. What Mara was so upset about they didn't know. Probably Mara being Mara again, she rationalized with a nod.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Mara I didn't mean it," Luke told her in a husky drawl.**
>>> 
>>> ** Husky drawl? Wait a second...**
>>> 
>>> ** Mara stopped walking and turned to him brows raised wondering what he was up to. She folded her arms across her chest when he took a step towards her. She tried to hide a smile when he gave her that smirk of his that made her insides go...well they went somewhere without her permission.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I know you wouldn't use a Force trick Mara," he said softly taking another step closer.**
>>> 
>>> ** "And?" Mara supplied not letting up, sexy grin or not. Luke gave a soft laugh in defeat and looked straight at her.**
>>> 
>>> ** "And I usually am the one to do it."**
>>> 
>>> ** "Damn right! I've seen you do it too!" She agreed still not giving in and he gave her confident pose one last look before bursting out in laughter, causing Mara to scowl.**
>>> 
>>> ** He attacked her with a hug, something he liked to do often, but this time she found herself unprepared and didn't brace herself in time. They both went tumbling onto the sand. Mara stood first, pushing him over again and this time Luke made no move to stand. Instead he rolled onto his back in defeat and grinned.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Skywalker?" Mara asked softly, her face showing concern that she tried to hide by biting her lip as she sat down next to him.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Hmm?"**
>>> 
>>> ** Mara leaned back onto him and looked down at the ring he had given her, absent mindedly twisting it with her thumb. When she didn't continue right away Luke opened his eyes against the glaring suns and groaned.**
>>> 
>>> ** "No! We're not going through this again. You said yes, and now I'm never letting you go."**
>>> 
>>> ** Mara glanced at him quickly with a tender smile and leaned over to claim his lips in a quick kiss. Pulling away she sat up again and stared off in the distance. "You're stuck with me now Farmboy." She said it tenderly but the look of concern once again clouded her eyes. Luke sat up and turned her chin to face him.**
>>> 
>>> ** "What is it?"**
>>> 
>>> ** She wanted to tell him of Jaina's vision. She wanted to tell him that she was afraid. Afraid of what Palpatine would do to ruin everything again, but most importantly what he would do to Luke. She wanted to explain her feelings for him, feelings she's never had for anyone else before. But knew she couldn't find the right words. Once again the doubts of what would happen to them when they mess so critically with the past bombarded her mind, but she pushed them away. Instead she concentrated on more precedent matters. She will tell him of Jaina's vision, and then, later, she would tell him of her heart.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I'm worried, Luke," She began, his name tumbling so gently from her lips as if she had always called him such. "Jaina had a vision that really worried her, and me as well. Palpatine was in it and he..." She trailed off and Luke couldn't bare the pain he saw in her eyes. The blank look that came to them as soon as she thought of Palpatine. Years ago the green orbs were filled with revenge, when she wanted to kill him for Palpatine's murder. But now all he saw was concern–and anger at her old Master. She had so much hidden, so many things not said–he just knew it. Luke could tell this vision was bothering her, and the only thing he could do at the moment is listen.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Tell me," he urged softly and so she did, not caring that they made an amusing pair, just sitting in the sands of Tatooine. She only cared for him and his family...**
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ** Anakin? Anakin? Do you copy? This is Obi-wan Kenobi?" he said looking up at the ramp of the falcon as Han and Leia came into view.**
>>> 
>>> ** "He's not on Naboo! I do hope nothing's happened to him." He called up to them and even from this far he could see Leia shift uncomfortably.**
>>> 
>>> ** "What?" He asked point blank, almost dreading the answer.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Well–we talked to them a while ago and well..."**
>>> 
>>> ** "Yes?..."**
>>> 
>>> ** "They're on Tatooine," Han explained.**
>>> 
>>> ** "What in the blazes are they doing there?" The Jedi master asked with frustration. Leia shrugged and Obi-wan glared. She pulled Han back inside and Obi-wan sighed before sending a message to Anakin, or at least, he tried to send a message with the little transmitter in his hand. So far it wasn't working.**
>>> 
>>> ** "He's talking to himself again." Han stated following Leia into the cockpit.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Probably cursing at us."**
>>> 
>>> ** "Yep– not my fault he broke the holo terminal."**
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ** Leia nodded in agreement and looked out at Obi-wan again. Just as she looked the Jedi arced his lightsaber ready to attack the droids that had snuck up from behind.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Han, look! I have to help," Leia exclaimed and ran, lightsaber ready, to his rescue. Never did it cross her mind that she probably wasn't ready to go and rescue anyone, let alone fight against an army of droids, but still... she went.**
>>> 
>>> ** Han cursed in disbelief that Leia had just run into danger–sith– that was his job! What was she thinking just running off without him like that? Grabbing his blaster he ran to help, only to see the two being carried away.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Leia!" he yelled and then winced when the droids turned to him opening fire. He ran back into the ship closing it up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to help her if he was dead, and took off.**
>>> 
>>> ** To where? He didn't know, just somewhere he could fix his holo terminal in order to send out a message for help.**
>>> 
>>> ** Setting the Falcon down the other side of the planet Han got to work. It didn't take long– determination causing him to work faster, and in no time it was up and running and he was sending a message with all they had learned as well as a plea for help to both the Jedi council and R2 for Luke and Mara.**
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> ** "Anakin?" Padmè asked coming up behind him.**
>>> 
>>> ** He stood watching Luke and Mara converse softly together, each leaning toward each other in friendship and love. No matter how amusing the sight was to watch, he found he couldn't laugh because of the beauty of the scene. Anakin turned to Padmè and gave her a slight smile.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Padmè," he said in greeting and walked out of sight from Luke and Mara with her fallowing silently.**
>>> 
>>> ** "What happened out there Ani?" She asked curious, but also a little worried. He had been so quiet since his return. Shmi was safe, her injuries would heal in time, and he hadn't really spoken to her since his return.**
>>> 
>>> ** He looked at her sadly and took her hands into his cold ones.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I could feel myself losing control," he began to explain. "I could feel the anger Padmè, and I almost let it take over. It scares me sometimes, my anger..." He finished softly before he really began.**
>>> 
>>> ** "To be angry is to be human," she told him tenderly reaching up to touch his cheek.**
>>> 
>>> ** "But I'm a Jedi! I'm better than that. I know I shouldn't let it control me and I won't!" He told her fiercely.**
>>> 
>>> ** No power is worth such destruction and pain." Anakin finished almost in a whisper and she didn't know what to say. She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Luke hadn't gone with him, or if he had never learned of what was to happen in the future. He would never risk it now, she knew, but there was no way for her to help him avoid the darkness. No way for her to...**
>>> 
>>> ** "You're wrong." Anakin stated bluntly cutting off her thoughts. She looked up at him in startled silence until recognition finally dawned on her.**
>>> 
>>> ** "You read my mind!" She accused with a teasing smile to soften her accusation. He shook his head no and gently cupped her face with both hands, eyes locking with hers.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I don't have to. I can see the worry clearly in your eyes. Padmè, You're one of the reasons I can stay away–I'm powerless when you're around, but I like it. You're my future, my light...my angel," At that he received a laugh and couldn't help but chuckle as well. "I don't know why I turned–There's no way for me to know, but I do know that it won't happen again. I won't let it consume me."**
>>> 
>>> ** "Anakin I..." She began but didn't really know how to phrase what she was going to say. She didn't know how to tell him what she wanted–no, needed him to promise her.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I need you to do something for me."**
>>> 
>>> ** "Anything."**
>>> 
>>> ** "I need you to promise, that if something happens to me," he began to frown and started to interrupt. "Just listen to me!" She told him hoarsely with tears clouding her vision. She covered his mouth with her hand and continued, "If something happens to me, I need you to promise me that you'll follow the right path. Our children will need a father, someone to look up to. I need you to promise me that you'll continue on."**
>>> 
>>> ** She lowered her hand waiting for his response. His blue eyes were clouded as well, but he nodded in acceptance.**
>>> 
>>> ** "Promise me."**
>>> 
>>> ** His jaw tightened and he glanced away not liking this conversation at all. He should be happy that she spoke of children to come, that she wanted a future with him. She knew he would do anything she asked of him, just like he knew that this was one thing he needed to do. He wouldn't let anything happen to her–sith, she won't let anything happen but Anakin knew she needed this promise from him. She needed to make sure that he would take care of their future.**
>>> 
>>> ** "I promise."**
>>> 
>>> ** "Good," she responded and gently kissed him, as if to seal the bargain, but also so much more. She had accepted her love for him, now he just had to wait for her to realize it. She pulled away, looking beyond him now. Her brow furrowed with confusion and she squinted as if trying to see something in the distance. Anakin turned as well, searching where she did.**
>>> 
>>> ** "R2?"**


	24. Switched The Blaster Off Of Stun and Hi

> AN: OK WELL SORRY ABOUT THE FORMATTING IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I TRIED TO GO BACK AND FIX IT BUT I'M PRETTY FRUSTRATED FROM IT ALL. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT WORK IN FORMAT MODE, BUT IT'S STILL A CHAPTER RIGHT? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY AND THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> THISISJUSTTHESCENEBREAKMUTTERSABOUTSTUPIDFORMATTINGARRRRRRGGG
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> * * *
> 
> Han's transmission blacked out. Padmè's startled expression met Anakin's unusual calm face and Mara turned to Luke in askance. He nodded to her just as Yoda had confirmed that Obi-Wan and Leia had been taken, not killed.
> 
> "More happening in Geonosis, I feel, than has been reveled."
> 
> "We will deal with Count Dooku," Mace said through the transmitter to Anakin. "The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."
> 
> "Understood Master," Anakin replied not bothered by the glares from both women that he received, his tone so full of defeat, struck Padmè the most. He shouldn't be stuck protecting her when his master needed him.
> 
> As the hologram switched off, she moved to the ship's console and began pushing buttons. "They have to come half way across the galaxy! They will never make it in time!"
> 
> Anakin didn't respond and Padmè felt like hitting him over the head with his own lightsaber. Instead she made that "plan B" and tried to reason with him. "Geonosis is only a parsec away!"
> 
> Mara leaned in to have a look, eyes narrowed and nodded in agreement. She believed that the council knew many things but after only a short acquaintance, she also knew that even though they liked to get their way– They weren't always right.
> 
> "Anakin, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend! Your mentor!"
> 
> "He's like my father!" Anakin finally exclaimed. "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."
> 
> "And what about Leia?"
> 
> Mara looked at Luke and at his nod she finally spoke up. "We're going after them." Her tone left no room for argument.
> 
> Luke and Mara where going after Obi-Wan and Leia and after Padmè's next statement he knew she wouldn't be left behind.
> 
> "He gave you strict orders to protect me, and I'm going with Luke and Mara to save them." Padmè stated with a grin and flicked a few switches causing the engines to roar with life.
> 
> "Padmè!"
> 
> "If you plan to protect me, you'll have to come along."
> 
> Anakin stared at her for only a few seconds, and she held his gaze and tilted her head slightly. Anakin snapped out of his semi-daze, the daze he always found when staring at her and realized that he hadn't been about to protest. He knew that it hadn't even occurred to her that he'd agreed willingly to disobey the council– but really, when had the council's wishes stopped him before. What he really wanted to stay was -at the moment- trying to sneak slyly away.
> 
> "I only wanted to say that I don't think Geonosis is really a good place for a six year old," He told her with a smirk and patted her hand. Padmè's mouth formed an o and she shut off the engines quickly and turned to Jaina, and then turned to Mara and Luke. It was decided in that one glace that the little girl would be vacationing with her great grandmother.
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> THISISJUSTTHESCENEBREAKMUTTERSABOUTSTUPIDFORMATTINGARRRRRRGGG
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> * * *
> 
> Yoda and Mace Windu watched as Jar-Jar Binks proposed the motion to give Palpatine emergency powers. There had been no way to stop it from happening, and the truth was– The Republic needed this clone army on Geonosis.
> 
> "It is with my great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling," Palpatine begun. "I love democracy– I love the republic. I am mild by nature and do not desire to see the destruction of democracy. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated. I promise you. And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists."
> 
> "It is done then," Mace said to Yoda, and the Jedi master nodded grimly. " I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis to help Obi-wan."
> 
> "And visit I will, the cloners of Kamino and see this clone army they have created for the republic," Yoda said and the two Jedi left the Senate hall.
> 
> Both knew the severe repercussions that this would have on the Republic, what giving Palpatine more power would do to the galaxy. If Amidala had been there this could have been prevented. Jar-Jar had done what he thought to have been right, but Amidala had been fighting this, and Palpatine, since she had become Senator. The Jedi had been blind not to notice what kind of creature Palpatine had become. It was obvious with Amidala's extreme distaste for what the Republic was transforming into, that she had known all along. One thing they knew for sure, they'd have one angry women when she returned. And return, she will.
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> THISISJUSTTHESCENEBREAKMUTTERSABOUTSTUPIDFORMATTINGARRRRRRGGG
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> * * *
> 
> Twisting slowly in the force field, restrained by cracking blots of blue energy, back to back with Leia, Obi-wan Kenobi could only glare as Count Dooku entered the room. Dooku's expression seemed to be filled with sympathy– Leia didn't trust it for a second.
> 
> "Traitor,"Obi-wan said, for once speaking before Leia had a chance to open her mouth.
> 
> "Hello my friend," Dooku replied. "This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone to far. This is madness!"
> 
> Leia rolled her eyes, facing away from the blasted man as Obi-wan spoke.
> 
> "I thought you were their leader here, Dooku," Obi-wan replied, chin firmly in the air and he twisted around again to meet the old man's eyes.
> 
> "This had nothing to do with me I assure you," the former Jedi insisted seemingly not to notice Leia's snort. "I promise you that I will petition to have you immediately set free."
> 
> "Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. We have work to do," Obi-wan stated in a matter-of-fact tone, once again facing away from Dooku mid twirl. Even Leia could feel the anger coming from the man at Obi-wan's comment. Honestly, it took a great deal of energy not to let him see her smile.
> 
> "May I ask why you two are all the way out here on Geonosis?"
> 
> After a moments hesitation Obi-wan answered, deciding that it wouldn't hurt his case trying to get more information. "I've," Leia rammed her elbow into his side and he corrected himself – how she moved her elbow enough, he did not know. "We've, been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett."
> 
> "Good friend of yours?" Leia added with a little sneer.
> 
> Dooku shot her a look of disdain but answered, "There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. Geonosians don't trust them."
> 
> "Well who can blame them?" Obi-wan snapped back fully intending for the other man to catch the double meaning. Trust. "But he is here, I assure you."
> 
> "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before Obi-wan. Qui-gon always spoke highly of you. I wish he was still alive– I could use his help right now."
> 
> Leia felt Obi-wan tense up at the mention of Qui-gon and she wondered why this seemed to upset him so much. So far he had been hiding his emotions very well, but that annoyance in his voice when he stated that Qui-gon would never join Dooku, didn't escape her notice nor– she could tell when she was once again facing their captor, Dooku's.
> 
> "Don't be so sure, my young Jedi," Count Dooku stated confidently. "You forget that Qui-gon was once my Apprentice just as you were his."
> 
> Leia listened intently, not once trying to comment. This Qui-gon Jinn was Obi-wan's old master, and from the tone of the conversation he must have been dead. Count Dooku seemed to only bring him up just for the purpose of emotional appeal. He brought up the corruption of the senate only seconds later and Leia recognized this as a political trick she knew well. Hit 'em when they're down. Ok, the dark lord of the sith controlling the senate? Who would've thought...
> 
> A little late Dooky, she thought and giggled slightly causing the debate to cease. Dooku looked at her but she just raised her eyebrows at him, not letting him faze her. If Obi-wan wanted to play along with this guy, then she would too. Let him believe that they new nothing of Palpatine and his plans. They continued and Leia sighed impatiently wishing that they would get to the point.
> 
> "You must join me, Obi-wan, and together we will destroy the sith."
> 
> "Right!" Leia muttered at the same moment Obi-wan refused.
> 
> "I will never join you."
> 
> Count Dooku stared a few seconds, almost bewildered that he hadn't won him over, then scowled slowly.
> 
> "It may be difficult to secure your release," he informed them , twirling his cape and walking away.
> 
> "Well, that went well," Leia commented– something Han would say– and Obi-wan actually chuckled.
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> THISISJUSTTHESCENEBREAKMUTTERSABOUTSTUPIDFORMATTINGARRRRRRGGG
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> * * *
> 
> Anakin brought the ship down slowly to the Geonosian surface, weaving around mountains of rocks, while Padmè and Mara stood watching attentively for somewhere to land.
> 
> "See those columns of steam straight ahead?" Padmè asked pointing. Mara nodded, realizing at once what the Senator planned. "They must be exhaust vents of some sort, we can get in through there," Mara added narrowing her eyes, closely examining where they would soon be headed.
> 
> "That'll do," Anakin agreed and steered the ship into the steam. Luke came in the cockpit and handed jacket–She had insisted that for the battle she would need her own clothes back, so she shrugged it on with a gruff thanks and didn't glance up at him as she checked over all of her weapons. Padmè sent the group an 'I mean business' look and waited for their attention.
> 
> "Look, I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."
> 
> Mara didn't even bother to glance up as she inspected her blaster and switched it off of stun. Padmè stared a moment watching her, waiting for some nod of agreement only to roll her eyes knowing it would be pointless talking with Mara when she is in 'assassin mode'. Luke was watching the red head and it would be pointless talking to him in his mode as well. Instead she glanced at Anakin and waited for his reply.
> 
> "Don't worry," he began with a grin. "I've given up trying to argue with you."
> 
> Padmè nodded with a slightly pleased expression and they headed out of the ship. R2 gave a distraught beep that almost sounded like a sigh.
> 
> "Stay with the ship," Luke and Padmè ordered at the same time and smiled. Mara snorted slightly and pushed Luke away slightly as he tried to take her hand into his. He sighed and walked slightly away from her.
> 
> "Look–Padmè and Anakin, you go through here and Luke and I will circle around to the other side. There has to be another entrance near the rest of the steam stacks. Out of all of us, we're bound to stumble upon them at some point."
> 
> "We'll try over there, Han just landed and he wouldn't forgive us if we got into trouble without him," Luke added with a grin. Padmè and Anakin smiled with a nod in confirmation and headed inside. Luke started forward Again toward the Falcon, only to be stopped by Mara's firm hold on his hand. Her hardened green eyes met his soft blue and only for a second did she let go of her facade did he see her concern. She closed the gap, kissing him quickly on the lips before pulling away as if it never happened. It was her way of telling him to be careful, and she only hoped he understood.
> 
> Luke followed with a gentle smile. He could clearly see through her tough exterior, her walls no longer enough to keep him away. Luke reached out, took her hand in his and held firmly as she tried to pull away. Even though he understood that she was distancing herself in order to prepare for a fight, it didn't mean that she could ignore what he needed. Her. Only the feel of her hand laced with his was enough to keep him going strong.
> 
> Han closed up his ship and moved quickly to meet up with Luke and Mara. He noticed their hands right off but only raised his brow in question. The Solo grin seemed to be permanently stuck to his face and Mara couldn't help but compare it to Jaina's. That girl was definitely a Solo. Mara glared but didn't try to extract her hand again from Luke's as he thought she would. Instead she gave in a gentle squeeze, letting him know without words that she understood what he needed from her.
> 
> "Not a word Solo," Mara bit out as he continued to stare. Han raised his hands in mock surrender and moved to join them.
> 
> "I'll let it go for now Jade, but you do know as soon as I have Leia safely by my side, we're going to want to know everything, right?"
> 
> It wasn't really a question, more of a fact really. Mara cursed inwardly at the mention of Luke's sister. The woman had been enough trouble for her when it had only been a possibility that her and Skywalker might get together. Now that they were officially in a relationship–Engaged, no less...Well, let's just say that she is really starting to rethink this rescue attempt.
> 
> As she noticed Luke's amused frown, if there could be such a thing, Mara let out a long heartfelt sigh and resumed her mask of indifference finally dropping his hand.
> 
> "Let's go then–Don't dilly-dally," She instructed firmly and began her brisk walk through the steam. Her confident steps ceased altogether when she realized exactly what she had said and heard laughter. Mara winced and showed off her colorful vocabulary, made up of some expletives that even the Corellian pilot know. Dilly-dally? Groaning, she shook her head and made it a point to distance herself from Jaina for a days or months, sith even a few years. The kid is rubbing off on her, making her soft. Dilly-dally? Mara scoffed slightly shooting a glare at the still laughing duo.
> 
> "Move!" She commanded in her most commanding tone and smiled again when their laughter ceased and they glanced up startled.
> 
> "Still got it," She breathed out in relief and headed all the way inside the dark hallway, Luke at her side, while Han covered the rear.
> 
> The hallway was dark, slightly misty and silent–It was really a perfect place for a trap but the strange part was, there is not a thing in sight. Nothing popped out of the walls or around the corner. No one firing at them, or attacking. Nothing. It was empty, and this, in Mara's opinion, tended to have a bad outcome. She didn't voice her feelings, instead she kept watch as Luke fiddled with the door mechanisms. Of course it was jammed.
> 
> "You almost done yet kid?" Han asked, blaster lowered to his side. As soon as the words were spoken the door started to slowly rise and a blaster shot pierced the silence with them. Mara smirked, looking away from the dead bug, a Geonosian she concluded, and moved to stand by Luke again.
> 
> "One down..." She began dryly and looked out at the droid factory.
> 
> "A gazillion to go," she finished, smirk gone as she noticed the creatures in the distance.
> 
> "A gazillion?" Luke asked with a smile to which Mara just shrugged and jumped down onto a conveyor belt lightsaber at ready.
> 
> "Let's get on with it then," Mara growled out as Luke jumped down to follow. Han's descent was slower as he climbed down some and could've sworn he saw R2 flying in the distance. Shaking it off as impossible he joined Mara and Luke as they headed toward the other side of the factory.
> 
> "I think they found Padmè and Anakin, because they really don't seem to no we're here–" Mara stated only to be cut off as a mechanical arm began to lift her higher and higher. Her lightsaber dropped and she demonstrated her beautiful vocabulary once again as she struggled to break free.
> 
> "Mar–Hang on!" Luke shouted grabbing her lightsaber before jumping up and heading after her.
> 
> "Funny!" She bit out as she continued to struggle but it seemed to be of no use.
> 
> Han began to follow when he noticed Padmè being surrounded by those creatures in the distance. He ran towards her and managed to get off a few well placed shots, knocking several of her attackers on the ground. He was pushed off his feet from behind when he managed to get to her and he glared up as he was surrounded as well..
> 
> They both dropped their weapons begrudgingly.
> 
> "How are you?" Padmè asked with a slight smile at her daughter's husband. He grunted in reply and muttered something that sounded extremely like 'same ole, same ole' causing her to laugh much to their captors frustration.
> 
> Luke had managed to follow Mara through the machines and watched as she pulled out her blaster and shot at the arm. It dropped her and much to her chagrin, Luke was right there to catch her when she fell.
> 
> "Thanks," She muttered pushing away, slipping out of his arms. He handed her lightsaber to her and she explained that she had seen Han and Padmè being taken.
> 
> "Well, it seems like we're the only ones left then Mar. We'll find some way to rescue them all," He told her with a smirk.
> 
> "Or get ourselves into trouble like always," Mara muttered shaking her head. This place gave her a very bad feeling, but she didn't dare voice that aloud to Luke or he'll assume she's kidding again. She watched him glance around, with a slightly grim expression and knew at once that he wouldn't.
> 
> "I have a bad–"
> 
> They both began and stopped, looking at each other quickly.
> 
> "This was in my vision," Mara explained quietly. "Everything in that vision has come true so far Luke, but I won't let you die. I'll die first," She added with strong conviction. He glanced at her and reached over to touch her cheek.
> 
> "I have a feeling everything will turn out ok Mar, things aren't always as they appear. Maybe what you saw was what could happen. There are many paths to follow, we just have to choose the right one."
> 
> "Together," Mara whispered and he nodded. She leaned over, kissed him quickly and then pulled him around a corner to a big steel door. At his questioning look she explained. "We can't let the bugs see us. Right now the only advantage we have is a surprise attack."
> 
> They worked to open the door and a few minutes later it finally did and they closed it behind them shooting the mechanism. Mara was the first to turn around and realize that, that wasn't probably the smartest thing to do.
> 
> Luke turned as well, and there–right in front of them stood a very familiar, very gigantic bug.
> 
> "Great," Mara muttered and Luke could only agree. He put on a brave face, ignited his lightsaber and turned to give her a smile.
> 
> "We've beaten one of these before, I'm sure we can do it again."
> 
> "Yeah, but if you remember, I was knocked unconscious, it took you a blasted long time and when I woke up I was missing my ship and we were in the past–I'm still angry about you leaving the Fire by the way..." She stated looking at the beast again.
> 
> "Well, what are the chances of that happening again?"
> 
> Mara's only response was a low growl as she ignited her lightsaber and prepared for the attack.
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> THISISJUSTTHESCENEBREAKMUTTERSABOUTSTUPIDFORMATTINGARRRRRRGGG
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> * * *
> 
> Han was already waiting in an oval cart when Padmè and Anakin were led into the room and thrown into another cart before being strapped down. Han's cart started forward slightly, with the other trailing behind slowly.
> 
> "I take it the negotiations didn't work?" Han asked dryly, looking back. At Padmè's fierce scowl he chuckled slightly, which was a little unusual considering the circumstances. It wasn't the first time he had been led to his execution. Compared to the last time, this was easy. At least he could see.
> 
> "Don't be afraid," Anakin whispered to Padmè and she just smiled at him with tears in her eyes.
> 
> "I'm not afraid to die–But first I think it's imperative that we live."
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "I love you," She finally admitted and it was real, and genuine and the smile that lit her face was only for him. He knew at once that she meant it, that she wasn't saying it because they were about to be put to death, and finally what she had said only seconds before clicked into place. First they had to live.
> 
> "My love for you is like a puzzle Ani, one that I can't figure out, but don't really want to either. I can't control it and I don't think you can either. In so many ways we're two halves of a whole Anakin, and we have the rest of our lives to enjoy it."
> 
> "We don't die here," Anakin said with a smile. "I'm determined to live by your side for at least another hundred years," he vowed and leaned down slightly, straining against the restraints. Padmè met him half way and their lips met in a soft kiss. It was gentle, and filled with love, a love that both realized quickly they should have spoken before. The cart struggled forward again and Anakin pulled away slowly but before he could do so much as smile, Padmè had kissed him again.
> 
> Han turned just before he entered the arena on his cart and saw them kiss for the second time, both smiling into it. He shook his head, if it was any other family all this would seem a bit strange. "I sure missed a lot," he muttered, referring to their intimacy and thinking back on Luke and Mara.
> 
> "It's all up to you now kids," he said as the cart finally stopped in front of four poles, two of which held Obi-wan and his wife.
> 
> "Hi honey,' he called out and she smiled in greeting. Yep, he thought. Definitely a day in the life.
> 
> "I thought I told you to stay on Naboo," Obi-wan commented eyes narrowed at Anakin as if demanding an explanation. Anakin winced slightly then said, "We were there for a while Master, then we decided to come and rescue you," He finished.
> 
> Obi-Wan looked up at his chained hands and shot him a look. "Good job," he said sarcastically causing Anakin to wince again. Then their attention was turned to Padmè as she was chained to the same pole as Leia. Anakin raised his eyebrow, putting these two intelligent women together was a stupid move on their part. This soon became apparent as he noticed Padmè work quickly on her restraints. As soon as she had one hand released, she gave Leia a motherly nod that he already adored and looked at him.
> 
> "Love you," she mouthed softly and he nodded gently before turning back to Obi-Wan who still looked like he wanted to argue.
> 
> The executions began to announce their 'pets' and Obi-Wan sighed. "This should be fun–for them at least," he commented dryly.
> 
> "What?" Han called from the farthest pole.
> 
> "Never mind, are we all ready for the fight?" He asked instead receiving questioning looks, even Padmè paused in her work to look at him. "Well, we do want to give them their moneys worth don't we?"
> 
> "You bet," Leia affirmed as the first two beasts were led out of their seclusion heading–slowly over to where Anakin and Obi-Wan were.
> 
> "You take the one on the right," Obi-Wan said and Anakin chuckled slightly.
> 
> The third set of bars opened and reveling a feline creature, a large creature. Its head made up half the size of its body with a fang filled mouth that would easily be able to bite a human in half.
> 
> "I guess that one's ours," Padmè called out, taking the chain and tossing it to Leia. They both used each other as leverage and climbed up to the top of the pole. Han looked around, not knowing what to do. It seemed as if everyone else had a plan. He winced slightly at the announcer as the final gate slowly began to rise, almost afraid to look over. Never did he expect what he would be getting...
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> THISISJUSTTHESCENEBREAKMUTTERSABOUTSTUPIDFORMATTINGARRRRRRGGG
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Well, that was fun," Mara commented dryly as Luke pulled his Lightsaber out of the creature.
> 
> "I told you it wouldn't be as bad," he told her with a smile and before she got a chance to do more than give him a look the gate in front of them opened and the sounds of the arena grew stronger. Luke looked at Mara, lightsaber at ready and she gave him a nod before slowly moving forward.
> 
> They entered the arena, and when they did a hush fell over the crowd. Apparently, they weren't what everyone was expecting. Five of the little flying creatures flew at them and the easily cut them down. Luke nudged her and looked over at the creatures heading toward the poles, the poles that were holding everyone chained in place. Padmè and Leia stood at the top of one and waved slightly.
> 
> "Well Mara, we did surprise 'em."
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> THISISJUSTTHESCENEBREAKMUTTERSABOUTSTUPIDFORMATTINGARRRRRRRGG
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> A
> 
> * * *


	25. A Family Affair, Perfect, and Finally I

Here's the next bit, sorry it took so long. I'm back in school now so I had to get all sitieeated. Thanks to everyone (EVERYONE) who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this next part and I'll be very happy, extremely happy to get reviews.

Obi-Wan noticed Luke and Mara at the gate and looked to Anakin with a sigh.

"What?" His Padawan questioned bewildered and Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"So everyone came?"

"Yes."

"And this was a good idea?"

Yes," Anakin's tone not as confident as before.

"A smart idea?" Obi-Wan questioned with raised brows.

"Yes..." Now extremely hesitant Anakin glanced up at Padmè for help. She grinned mischievously from the top of her pole, beside Leia and supplied "We decided to make it a family affair."

"Ah...." Obi-Wan nodded and sighed once again at Anakin's smile. A slight smirk came across his face and he couldn't help picturing Yoda's face as he tried to explain this.

"Here they come," Han called out, and no one was really sure if he was speaking of the creatures or Luke and Mara. Anakin looked over just in time to react to the charge of the reek. Acting purely on reflex, the young Jedi leapt strait up, flipping and twisting his body to land on the beasts as it plowed into the pole. He wrapped his chains around the reek's strong horn and held on for dear life as it bucked and ran around the stadium.

Obi-Wan knew at once why the Acklay received such applause from the audience as it reared up high and came strait at him. It crashed into the pole freeing Obi-Wan from the chains and the Jedi Master ran quickly, the Acklay right behind him. A geonosian attacked with his spear and Obi-Wan easily dodged inside and grabbed it. A tug pulled it free and the Geonosian was thrown to the ground with quick flick of his wrist. The Acklay continued forward, stepping on and killing the Geonosian instantly.

Obi-Wan cringed slightly and lunged a few times at the creature. Finally he threw the spear and it stuck into the Acklay. This didn't seem to effect it more then a few seconds as it took it out with its mouth crushing it in one bite.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly and he ran out of range, heading for Mara and Luke.

Luke effortlessly cut Han free of restrains and Mara tossed him a blaster from one of her hip holsters. He noticed Obi-Wan needed help and ran forward with Luke quickly taking aim and firing at the huge creature.

Padmè worked frantically to free the chains on Leia's wrists. The feline Nexu was leaping up, swiping at them both and she stopped her work to take a swing at it with the chains. It fell to the ground and she went back to work.

"Hold still Leia," she ordered reprimanding her then turned quickly maneuvering around Leia as the Nexu climbed the pole and slashed her back instead, just as Leia swung the chains delivering another blow to the creature.

"Thanks," Leia said as the chains finally came off. Padmè nodded with a some what forced smile, unable to ignore the pain of her back. They both looked down at the Nexu getting ready to pounce and Padmè seemed to form a plain in a matter of seconds and she swung from the pole, tucking her legs and kicking the Nexu taking no extra time to scramble back up the pole. Leia held out her hand and grabbed her arm helping her back up.

Out of ideas they both watched the creature get up again before falling lifelessly to the ground, blaster shot between the eyes. Mara gave a smile wasting no time as she went to help Luke, Han and Obi-Wan.

Anakin rode up seconds later commanding them both to jump onto the Reek. Padmè landed behind him with no hesitation and kissed him fully on the mouth. Leia raised her brows and smiled before following, coming down behind Padmè. They charged in the direction of the others just in time to see Luke swipe at the legs of the Aklay with his lightsaber, then finish it off.

"Well, I think we won," Han commented dryly and no sooner were the words out, the stadium was filled with battle droids. Circling around them waiting for the signal to attack.

"We can take 'em," Mara commented, her stance preparing for the attack.

"Not alone," Luke said nodding to the crowd as various colors of lightsabers snapped to life around the stadium. "I've never seen so many Jedi before..." Luke continued in awe as the Jedi above dropped down to the arena, ready to help.

"Now's not really the time to daydream farmboy." Mara chided and tossed Padmè the second blaster at her hip.

"I know," Luke said with a sigh and raised his lightsaber as the other Jedi finally joined them in military lines. As one Jedi knight tossed extra lightsabers to Obi-Wan and Anakin, Luke watched as Mace Windu jumped to avoid Jango Fett's blast and landed on the ground tossing his flaming robe aside. This seemed to signify the start of the battle as both droids and Jedi began to charge.

All around them the fight intensified. Anakin stood by Padmè, his green lightsaber blocking shots headed toward her. When it seemed as if the battle droids wouldn't stop coming Padmè gathered speed and jumped onto the creature pulling a cart. Anakin followed jumping into the cart. They rode around picking off droids before it finally flipped over throwing both of them to the ground but they wasted no time crawling inside for cover.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin asked brows raised.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations," she said with a smile before shooting two more droids. He smiled down at her then shook his head and looked over at Luke and Mara. They stood back to back. Cutting down one Geonosian or droid after another. Their motions where together, using the deep connection they share with only the other to their advantage. They fought as one and Anakin could feel the love radiating off them even during battle.

He blocked more shots and couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them, to that love, when they got back. How would their lives have changed? So deep in thought he hadn't noticed the fleet of clone troppers being led by master Yoda just before they were surrounded. Padmè touched his arm to show him and he looked away from Luke and Mara. Anakin smiled at the sight of help and grabbed Padmè's hand leading her to one of the gun ships.

Padmè squeezed his hand and followed his solemn gaze to Luke and Mara, who were slowly making their way toward the ship. She didn't even have to ask what was wrong, for he couldn't hide anything from her now.

"I'll find a way to keep them together. That kind of love never goes away. Not through death or darkness– not even through time." he explained quietly and she nodded in full agreement and allowed him to lift her into the ship.

"Jade!"

Mara looked toward the sound of an unfamiliar voice only to see a young woman with red hair calling out to one of the Jedi. When he turned, searching, Mara couldn't tear her startled green eyes from his. They greenest, brightest eyes she had only seen once before– in the mirror. She watched as the young man moved his gaze toward the red headed women and ran to her. Mara took a step toward them as the man seemed to drag the women away from battle, and then they were gone.

Gone...

"Mara?" Luke questioned still at her side. She shook her head and took his hand in hers pulling him in the other direction towards Padmè and Anakin.

"It's nothing Luke, come on."

They both jumped onto the gunship next to Padmè and Obi-Wan commanded the clone captain to go.

The gun ships made their way out of the stadium, the battle droids following in close pursuit. In

a matter of seconds the battle was gone from the arena leaving only young Boba Fett, R2D2 and 3PO.

As R2 helped put 3PO's head back on a ship made it's way down into the arena landing hard. Jaina grinned at her two brother's from the pilot's seat as the ship smashed into the ground.

"Perfect." She told them confidently and little Anakin grinned at her as she ignored Jacen's glare. All three rushed from the cockpit as the ramp lowered and jumped out of the ship.

"Man! We missed it!" Jaina yelled kicking her little foot at the dirt.

"Look it's 3PO and R2!" Jacen exclaimed running to the droids.

"Good heavens! What are you children doing here?" 3PO chirped worried and the Solo children giggled.

"We help!" Anakin said with a serious nod.

"Yeah, my brothers picked me up from Great Grandma Shmi so we could help." Jaina informed them patting R2 on the head. R2 responded with many shrill beeps and Jaina grimaced as she recognized the scolding tone.

He rolled towards the ship still beeping and the Solo children followed dejectedly.

"But we wont be in the way," Jacen tried to explain to the droid but followed anyway.

"What about him!" Jaina said pointing to the young Boba Fett.

"Bad," Anakin told her shaking his head and going into the ship.

"So are we just going to stay here then?" Jaina asked with a sigh. R2 beeped and 3PO explained the yes we will and that if he had to R2 was prepared to lock down the ship so they couldn't fly it or leave. The solo children all sat down with equal sighs and pouted.

"We never get to have fun."

* * *

"Aim above the fuel cells!" Anakin cried to the gunner. The gunner did as requested and the huge explosions rocked the starship and it began to tilt ominously to the side. The gunship swerved aside as the great craft toppled.

"Good call my young padawan," Obi-Wan praised and Anakin blushed slightly with a smile.

"Yeah nice job," Mara teased lightly as they continued after the trade federation ships. Padmè laughed and looped her arm through Anakin's ignoring Obi-Wan's pointed look. The Jedi Master just shook his head slightly with a small smile thinking about the headaches and happiness to surely follow.

"Has anyone seen Leia and Han?" Padmè asked receiving a few shrugs in return, Luke looked away distantly before answering. "They're with Master Yoda. It seems Leia's found her calling. Bossing around Jedi Masters." The group chuckled slightly.

"Attack the federation starships quickly!" Obi-Wan commanded.

* * *

"Concentrate on the nearest starship!" Leia commanded before Yoda had the chance. Han elbowed her but she ignored it as she watched them do as she said and the starship crashed back into the ground creating a tidal wave of dust smashing the droids in its way.

"Now what?" Han asked looking at his wife, then Yoda.

"Beats me," Leia muttered as the starships where diminishing in numbers.

* * *

The gunship slowed and banked suddenly coming too fast around the back but a single shot from the droid gun emplacement managed to hit them.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan cried, grabbing the edge of the drop door.

"You think?" Mara bit out caustically looping her arm through Luke's as the each grabbed hold of the loops above.

"I can't think of a better choice," Padmè called out with a smirk. Mara snorted and turned just in time to see a Geonosian speeder soaring away. A dark figure flying it.

"Look!"

"It's Dooku!" Anakin bit out. "Shoot him down."

"We're out of missiles sir," the clone captain replied.

"Of course," Mara sighed with disgust and a blaster appeared in her hand from her arm holster. She began to fire at Dooku but he out maneuvered each shot, only getting hit once.

"Follow him," Anakin ordered as Mara focused on the droids flanking him, easily she hit both droids and their speeders went down. The other two flying battle droids still flanked the count, firing at them.

"We're going to need some help," Padmè remarked.

"There's no time," said Obi-Wan. "We can take him," he stated arrogantly and Luke shook his head with a smile.

As the gunship began to close in on dooku, the clone captain veered to the suddenly to the left, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, and Mara had to hold on more firmly and struggled to stay on but Padmè wasn't so lucky. She was beside Mara and Anakin one moment and falling off the next. Mara jumped to catch her, grabbing her arm but the force of her fall pulled them both over.

"Padmè!" Anakin screamed ordered but Obi-Wan jumped in front of him ordering him to stand down.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," he reminded his padawan and Luke reached out to put a calming hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Follow the speeder," Obi-Wan yelled and Anakin looked at Luke.

"They're fine, search your feeling," Luke said softly and Anakin did just that, then looked to Obi-Wan. His master nodded and smiled softly as if telling him he understood the dilemma.

"We need your help with Dooku, If we catch him, we can end this war right now."

"Yes master," he said calmly stretching his senses once more to feel Padmè.

"Let's end this," he said with a firm nod.

* * *

They followed Dooku's direction and found the speeder parked outside a large tower. The

three Jedi leapt out rushing to the tower door. Without pausing they burst through into a large hanger. They found Dooku inside, standing at a control panel, pushing buttons.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku!" Anakin yelled at him subconsciously moving forward. Obi-Wan stopped him with a look.

"We'll move in together," Obi-Wan explained and both Anakin and Luke nodded. Luke went slowly to the left while Anakin moved in on the right leaving Obi-Wan in the center.

Dooku looked at all three calm jedi and for the first time ever felt fear. Before they could move in together he shot his hand out at Anakin striking him up against the wall with force lightening. He hit the wall hard and slumped down eyes closed, dazed.

"As you can see, my powers are far beyond yours," Dooku said, now with confidence.

"I don't think so," Obi-wan countered and raised his blue lightsaber to black the force lightening.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke said softly taking a step forward as Dooku ignited his blood red lightsaber.

Obi-wan and Luke charged at the sam time, but Dooku managed to block each of the blows. He was weakening and they could both feel it. Then all of the sudden Luke was flying backwards and Obi-Wan was meeting a flurry of angry attacks. He came on suddenly with devastating thrust that had Obi-Wan stumbling backward.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me," the count taunted. "Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

His words spurred Obi-Wan forward with another series of slashes, but less focused. Dooku slashed quickly catching the young Jedi master in the arm then lunging forward penetrating the thigh. Obi-Wan flung backward with a cry of pain but as soon as he hit the floor Luke was back fighting Dooku.

"Now who's this?" Dooku taunted once again but Luke only smiled.

"I'm not a traitor," Luke admitted but this seemed to anger the master even further. Luke met and matched each slash and thrust pushing the older man back. Dooku moved his hand and force threw boxers at Luke but he held up his hand to stop them. Dooku once again attacked with his saber and actually managed to strike out and slash Luke's hand, he cried out as his hand sparked metal showing clearly through the synthetic flesh. Dooku used the force to throw Luke against the wall but as he impacted the metal railing went through hid thigh pining him in place. Dooku moved forward slowly raising his saber to strike at this young man who unnerved him so but Anakin flew through the air intercepting the strike.

"That's brave of you boy, but foolish. I'd have thought you learned your lesson."

"I'm a slow learner," Anakin replied cooly and moved to strike. The battle beginning once again.

* * *

"Padmè wake up!" Mara ordered shaking the younger woman's shoulders.

"Get up!" Mara said firmly and she reached out to sense Luke. She felt his pain immediately as if it were her own and became even more demanding hauling Padmè to her feet.

"We need to get to Luke," Mara stated urgently and pulled Padmè into a run. "We can ise the speeder bikes I shot down."

The two women ran through the dunes and when they reached shot down droids pushed the machines off and started them up.

"You ok?" Mara finally asked as her bike came to life.

"Yeah," Padmè smiled in thanks and Mara nodded. "You're my favorite daughter-in-law," she commented slyly and turned her own speeder on leaving Mara open mouthed.

"Let's go get our Skywalker's," she tod the speechless woman and they were off.

* * *

Anakin fought well against Dooku. Obi-Wan threw his saber up earlier and Anakin used both to gain the advantage. Now he was back to one and Dooku was getting angrier by the second.

Obi-Wan could sense his padawan tiring but couldn't move to help, could barley put weight on his legs and was helpless. He watched on as Dooku's blade finally slashed down cutting Anakin's arm off from the elbow. His padawan was thrown through the air once again landing on his side unconscious.

"And so it ends," the old master sighs and glances over at Luke, who what struggling to remain conscious and berating himself for losing focus in battle. The old man studied him curiously but before he spoke master Yoda walked stick

"Master Yoda," The count breathed

"Dooku," said Yoda as he glanced at the other wounded Jedi.

"You have interfered for the last time," Dooku announced and moved his hand throwing pieces of machinery at the older master. Yoda just pushed them easily away with the force.

"Dooku frowned and thrust forth his hand shooting a line of blue lightening at the Jedi master. Yoda turned it away easily.

"Powerful you have become , Dooku," Yoda admitted and the count grinned. "The Darkside I sense in you."

"I have become more powerful then any Jedi. Even you my old master!"

More lightening poured from Dooku's hand, but Yoda continued to catch it in his palm and turn it aside.

"Much to learn you still have," Yoda remarked.

Dooku frowned and help out his lightsaber turning it on once again. "It is obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the force, but by our skill with a lightsaber.

Yoda threw his stick to the side and his lightsaber flew in to his hands the green blade igniting. Dooku charged at him with a sudden thrust and Yoda didn't even seem to move before he blocked it.

With a sudden burst of sheer power, master Yoda flew forward, his blade working so mightily that its green almost disappeared. Just as Dooku was about to strike a counter attack, Yoda was leaping through the air in a series of twists and turns blocking each slash. Their lightsabers met, red against green, each pushing and holding strong.

"Fought well, you have, my old padawan," Yoda congratulated forcing Dooku back.

"The battle is far from over!" Dooku stubbornly called out reaching out with the force knocking one of the huge cranes over throwing it down at Obi-Wan and Anakin. Both Luke and Yoda reached out with the force stopping its descent.

Dooku wasted no time sprinting away and running up the ramp of his ship. Yoda moved the crane aside and they turned to see the ship leave the hanger.

Padmè and Mara landed their speeder bikes and wasted no time as the shot at Dooku's ship. Mara quickly got out a tracker and threw it at the hull with a satisfied smirk. He would pay soon enough. Both him and Palpatine would receive what they deserved but for now they would bask in the calm before the storm.

"Anakin!" Padmè called out rushing to his side, not even looking at his arm, just happy he is alive. Obi-Wan stood slowly as well and Mara looked around for Luke.

"Oh force," She murmured looking down at his leg. She ran to his side and he smiled looking up at her through pain filled glazed eyes.

"Hey, you missed all the fun," he commented reaching out with his good hand to touch her cheek.

"So it would seem," she muttered covering his hand with hers. She glanced down at his leg and winced.

"We need to pull you free," she stated matter-of-fact. He just nodded and tensed up.

"I'm going to pull," she announced and lowered her hands to his thigh gently.

"Look into my eyes Luke," she said softy with a smile. He did as she requested and it all happened so suddenly she he didn't know what emotion to feel first.

"I love you," she whispered kissing him gently and tugging quickly at his leg. He felt her love through the kiss and through the force. The intensity of it, of her slamming down all of the walls in her mind almost dulled the pain completely.

He added more force to the kiss to keep the pain away. He was free in a matter of seconds and Mata pulled him into her arms.

"The trouble you get yourself into," she muttered lovingly and stroked the hair from his forehead.

"You know I'm getting pretty tired of saving your sorry butt Skywalker," she growled out face now hardened as the others gathered around.

"I love you too Mara," Luke said softly not buying into that act for a second and leaned up to brush his lips gently against hers.


	26. Big Trouble and Touching Moments

Sorry this took so long and thanks for everyone who reviewed. It makes my day reading your comments. I would thank all of you personally but I have to go to class......just wanted to get this part up. Thanks.

Ps. Sorry about the format if it comes out wrong. I've been having a lot of trouble getting it to work.

"Hold still," Mara reprimanded and Padme stopped fidgeting enough to throw her a glare. The medic droid continued to clean her back wounds, not noticing or caring that she winced with every swab. Padme could have sworn she heard Mara mutter 'babies' but let it slide when Luke yelped out receiving both of their attention.

"Owe! That hurts!" He exclaimed as the droid poked and prodded at his artificial hand as if in amazement.

"Ok, I'm fixed," he said slapping the droid away as he slid off the table slowly. Mara was immediately glued to his side when he wobbled slightly, showing concern but no sympathy. Honestly, how did he end up with a metal rod through his thigh anyway? Skywalkers' she muttered silently to herself rolling her eyes. All of them are accident prone or just unlucky. Especially with the arms...she looked in the direction of Anakin's room and smirked as Padme slowly slipped inside to check up on him.

"Mara did you mean it?" Luke asked softly, hesitantly. His insecurity rolled off of him in waves through the Force causing her to focus on him. She waited to show him her confusion until they were on the balcony.

"Mean what?"

"You know," he supplied knowingly, not helping her solve the puzzle in the slightest.

"That you're whole family is full of babies? Of course!" She told him with a smirk and walked over to lean her elbows on the railing.

"That's not what I mean." The hurt and sadness that echoed through her from his whisper alone made her turn towards him and when she did she couldn't fight the gasp.

"Skywalker..." she began taking a step closer to him.

"Luke, what is it? What's wrong?"

When she placed her palm against his cheek he finally looked up into her eyes and could tell she honestly didn't know what he wanted to hear. What he needed to hear.

"Do you love me?" He blurts out finally, then lowers his eyes once again and continues quickly. "Because if you want to take it back...I know that we could have died and things are said in the heat of the moment..."

"I love you," she tried to interrupt.

"...I meant it, but I do tend to blurt things out. That doesn't mean you should feel obligated. I don't want you to feel pressured...what?" He finally asks and looks at her for clarification.

"I do love you Luke Skywalker. Force help me, but

I've loved you for a long time now," she admitted lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't really know what love is till I met you

Luke," Mara answered honestly as he cupped her cheeks.

"I was afraid I'd never hear it," He muttered with a small smile.

"I'm afraid I'll never hear it again," she said slyly.

"I love you Mara Jade," He said firmly, his voice hoarse but it left no room for argument or doubt. Then he kissed her. You'd think she'd be used to the kisses by now but each new kiss from Luke is better than the one before. Each a new experience, filled with emotions, more passionate but also tender. She could kiss him forever, love him forever...

"That's the deal Mara," he muttered against her lips with a smile. She pulled away brows raised in askance and he explained.

"Forever."

"Forever," Mara repeated letting out a breath in awe of the word and its meaning. She hadn't really comprehended what that word entailed till just now.

"You'll be mine forever," She vowed smirking as she pulled his head down or another kiss only to be waylaid by his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked doubting and Mara whacked him on the back of the head in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes..." he mumbled dryly rubbing his head.

"Never doubt it again Luke," Mara told him seriously leaving no room for argument and she received a soft smile in return.

"I don't doubt you Mara. I just doubt that a woman like you could love a Farmboy. I doubt myself."

"Don't."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I won't."

"Ever?"

"Well..."

"Luke," Her voice took on its warning tone and he gave in and agreed right away. There really is no use arguing with that tone. She laughed, a sound he is hearing more often now, and she leaned forward as if to kiss him. She stopped a breath away, narrowed her eyes and wiped the corner of his mouth before pushing him away.

"Food sauce," she explained with a smug smirk, which caused Luke to glare slightly when she turned away. Catching her slim, strong wrist, he pulled her back to him and muttered, "That won't work this time Mara," before crushing her lips in a hard kiss. She chuckled and kissed him back happily. For once in her life she lost track of time, she let go of circumstances and just let herself go completely...

That is, until she felt the children that should be on Coruscant and Tatooine enter from the hanger.

"What the..." she mumbled and pulled away to look around Luke. The three Solo Children passed by the windows looking happy—er, at least Jaina looked happy. The other two looked a little angry and nauseous.

"Did they just come from the..."

"Yep!"

"And was Jaina talking about flying the..."

"Uh huh!"

"Aren't they supposed to be on..."

"Yes."

"Should we?" He asked indicating the children mouth agape as 3po and R2 followed slowly.

"Nah," Mara answered softly.

"Nah?" He questioned focusing his attention back on her brows raised. Her choice of wording was strange and yet...curious.

"I say let their parents handle it Farmboy. We've got better things to do at the moment then reprimand them,' she informed him with a smile and kissed him again. Luke agreed whole-heartedly with this plan of action and only checked on the kids once through the force before losing himself completely in Mara.

"Oh force!" Leia grimaced slightly when she noticed the approaching crew of the last ship to land.

"How..." was the only word to make it out of Han's mouth as his children came to stand in front of him at attention. He opened his mouth to speak, yell, reprimand, anything at least but still nothing. 3PO gulped slightly, if droids could in fact gulp and courageously took a step forward to explain.

"Mistress Jaina flew..."

"Shut up Golden rod!" Han said not believing his luck that 3PO was in the past to torture him.

"Yes sir."

"Leia?" He turned in guidance to his wife not knowing how to possibly start this conversation. Leia's eyes widened slightly but she masked her bewilderment with a look of anger and looked down at their faces. For the first time she took in their appearance. Dirt covered their little faces and Jacen had just the tiniest scratch on his cheek but they had never looked so...good before, so beautiful. Tears misted her eyes as she kneeled and opened her arms to them. They tumbled into her and began talking at once.

Han rolled his eyes at their display but finally gave in when Jaina's big brown eyes locked onto his. Heaving a sigh of relief that his family is back together. They still had a lot of explaining to do but that could wait till later.

"I flew daddy!" Jaina exclaimed happily and he shook his head and chuckled softly before pulling her into his arms and twirling her around.

"We'll talk about that later young lady," he admonished hugging her close.

"Dad she almost killed us!" Jacen exclaimed glaring at his twin. She looked at him appalled and proceeded to explain that the crash landing was necessary—both of them! And that she was just as good of a pilot as...

Looking over their little heads to his wife they both shared a soft smile and couldn't wait to punish their kids together later.

Ok, I know this is short but I wanted to post something today. I'm actually going to try and post quicker but with shorter posts. The next one should be this weekend. Hopefully. I hope you like it.


	27. Stompin Around, Eager Padawan and Mushy

"Did he do it?" Jaina asked Artoo with a very wide grin. The droid gave an affirmative beep as Jaina motioned him into the room.

"Well play it then," she said after a few moments of silence and pushing buttons on his dome. A hologram of Anakin kneeling in front of Padme popped up and the Senator nodded slowly with a small smile before kneeling down with him and cupping his cheek gently. It disappeared quite suddenly, too suddenly for Jaina and she hit Artoo in protest.

"Where's the rest?!"

A Few beeps that sounded suspiciously like 'when you're older' and maybe even 'they kicked me out' was her only reply as Artoo started to roll out of the room.

"Hey wait—

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Han asked coming from another room. His face held a slight glare cutting off her protest and any she might still make after seeing him. She shuffled her feet slightly and scrunched up her nose in thought, knowing right away that she was in trouble…again.

"And you Artoo, you should know better! You two aren't supposed to be able to visit for another four—

"But Daddy!"

"Don't but me young lady. If you ask me you got off light. You're just lucky you came back or you would really be in for it."

She almost pointed out that she wouldn't be here to be punished if she was dead but snapped her mouth shut just in time. It would only make matters worse and knowing her mother, she'd find a way to punish her even then and she had a feeling that her Daddy knew this as well. Instead of replying she looked away.

"Artoo, I don't want to see you till tomorrow…"

The droid let out a whistle and Jaina giggled and patted him on the dome in goodbye. As the doors finally slid shut Han gave a sly glance this way and that, then once again before smiling at his daughter and motioning her to come closer.

"So…did you remember what I taught you up there?"

Jaina grinned slyly, matching his smile perfectly and nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. She was about to explain once again why it was necessary for both crash landings when her mother's commanding tone answered for her from the other room, causing father and daughter to wince.

"Han Nerf Solo—I thought I made it perfectly clear that she is not allowed to talk about it for another four…"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Han muttered trying to hide his bashful face, the face that only his wife could cause. Jaina frowned and stomped her little feet all the way back to her room.

Luke looked up slightly hearing stomps from the above apartment and shook his head with a smile. Seems like Jaina was still trying to get out of her punishment and all attempts have failed. Or at least that's the assumption he made after all of the stomping going on up there. He limped slightly as he made his way from the little kitchen to the doorway going into the little living room making sure to shield his presence. He had a pan in his hand filled with vegetables ready to cook but placed it on the counter quietly as he slowly peeked in. Mara was resting her head against the back of the couch, eyes closed and breathing evenly. She had finally taken his advice and relaxed.

He looked at the un cooked dinner, then back at Mara before giving a soft smirk and resting against the doorway. He just couldn't get enough of her. Why had it taken them so long to get to this point? All it took was a little push…ok and a visit to the past—and a fake marriage—and a nosey little girl…he almost laughed out loud at his reasoning but caught himself just in time as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Where's my food?"

How did she do that?

"Isn't that my line?" He asked shaking his head in slight disbelief. What was the point of shielding and trying to be sneaky around her if she knows everything?

"I borrowed it," she explained not even bothering to open her eyes. He laughed at that and stepped even closer to her but before he got far she grunted food and pointed in the direction of the kitchen not even bothering to open her eyes. He glared at her slightly which earned him a light chuckle. He shook his head once again in disbelief and started for the kitchen not giving into the urge to make a face behind her back. She'd see it. Boy did he feel sorry for their kids…

At that thought he felt her surprise through the force and turned back to look at her slightly hesitant. She finally opened one eye to look at him and then she grinned softly. He had been afraid of her reaction until that small smile hit him. Mara was going to be a great mother to their children, of that he was sure, and he had never pictured it any differently. He had no doubt that their kids will be loved.

"Really?" Mara asked finally giving him her full attention. He didn't need to ask of what she needed reassurance for; he could see it in her eyes so he just smiled softly and nodded.

"You'll be a great mom Mara," he reinforced kneeling in front of her and taking her smaller hands in his. He gave her a lingering kiss before pulling her down with him to lean back against the couch on the floor. As she sat in front of him he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and lifted one of her hands to look at it. He stared intently for a few moments playing with her soft but small fingers. It amazed him to no end the strength she had in her.

"It'll be great," he started turning her hand palm up making sure to memorize each line intently before tracing over it. After she gave a sigh and showed no sign of pulling away he began to draw pictures into it.

"They will be great," he told her with a hoarse tone as if he was revealing his inner most thoughts, dreams and when she looked up she smiled softly realizing that he was, he continued.

"With your hair, your beauty, they'll be perfect."

"Your eyes, you have the bluest eyes I've ever seen," she told him turning completely in his lap so she could caress his face and look deep into his blue orbs. He kissed her tenderly and pulled her even further into his arms. Her face rested in the nook of his neck as her arms made their way around him in a tight embrace. He started to draw the picture on her back with light touches.

"We'll go on vacations to Naboo just to play in the ocean and visit with the rest of the family, away from Coruscant, politics, Jedi, and everything else. We'll just be Luke and Mara and the happy family, away from prying eyes. We will have to make sure of course that we watch how Jaina influences our kids but I'm sure it won't be too bad.

And we have to buy a house. Maybe it could have five bedrooms, a kitchen of course with a counter where you could sit on top of and make fun of me while I cook and a porch where we could sit nights and watch the stars. The kids will want a play room of course and you'll probably have to drag me out of there to get me away from the holo games. At bed time we'll tell them stories of the princess rescuing the prince…"

Mara laughed lightly at that and buried her face deeper into his neck. Luke could feel her tears and held her closer.

"And when you kill off the monsters under the bed and in the closet we can sneak quietly into our room and I'll make love to you and hold you close praying that it's not just a dream then laugh about it with you in the morning when I have you safe in my arms. It'll be great."

"It will be perfect Luke," she told him and released her hold in order to look at him. Show him that she wanted all that as well. She tried to convey all she felt with that one glance and he nodded in agreement, in understanding and pulled her up with him as he stood. He kissed her again but broke away when they heard more stomping from above. She smiled then gave him a sly look before pointing to the kitchen once again. He chuckled and tweaked her nose before obeying her orders.

Mara sat back down with a sigh and watched him leave before closing her eyes. She couldn't help but think she had gone soft but realized finally that maybe that was okay with him. It was okay to show him how much she loves him. She smiled as she thought of his dream, now hers as well. Mara had never really allowed herself to think that she could have any of it but now she knew that she could make it all possible, that they will make it all a reality.

Mara silently wondered on how many kids he wanted. More than one? Obviously, he used 'they' often enough. Two? Mara smiled shyly thinking about it. A little boy and girl at least. One with her hair and his eyes and one with his hair and her eyes. Three? That could be doable depending on when they start but then they might want to make it an even four…But more than six? He'd better watch himself….

Her train of thought was cut off as she heard his laughter in the kitchen. Obviously he had heard everything. She blushed slightly and sighed resting her head back against the couch the smile never leaving her face.

"We're going to do this the right way," Anakin informed his master and Obi-Wan could only nod in resignation. He was happy for his Padawan…but did he honestly have to break every rule?

"We want it to be as secret as possible so the holo reporters don't attack us and make it political. We also want our family and friends to be there of course…" Anakin continued to discuss the wedding scenario and Obi-Wan chuckled inwardly at his enthusiasm.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin trailed away and he pretended like he had been listening to every word.

"I would, well, I would really appreciate it and honored if you stood with me. You're like my father—ok more like older brother—but you're my best friend and I want you to be there."

After that admission Anakin took a big breath and Obi-Wan glanced up a little surprised but detecting the honesty in his eyes. He couldn't help but be proud of him. He had grown up so fast and now he was breaking the rules and getting married. As Padme and Leia came in talking animatedly he couldn't help but feel that this rule was meant to be broken.

"I would be honored Anakin."

Anakin smiled and without warning pulled Obi-Wan in for a tight hug. He was shocked at first but responded by patting him on the back. Anakin motioned his two girls over but groaned as soon as he caught on that they were talking politics. It could go on for hours! Obi-Wan laughed at each of Anakin's attempts to change the subject and as he leaned against the wall and watched them interact he couldn't help but think back on the conversation he had with Master Yoda.

Never in his life did he think the old Master would agree with anything his Padawan thought. Somehow the kid had convinced him that it should happen and would happen. Master Yoda hadn't even put up a fight. Obi-Wan reasoned that it had been the will of the Force after all and even Yoda didn't argue against that but it was almost as if the troll—he groaned as he caught himself calling his wise Master, a troll. It was all Mara's fault. Why couldn't she just get rid of the nicknames? She's going to get other people in trouble…

But Master Yoda had acted as if he suspected this to happen. He was prepared in a way and that bewildered him. Master Yoda took it all in and nodded in understanding. The proof of the marriage happening was right in front of him at the time, Luke and Leia, so it would seem that the better option, the road not taken before was to give consent. Right? Obi-Wan shook his head slightly trying to clear it of his confusing thoughts and start over when he was interrupted by Anakin.

"So then the wedding will be in a few days?"

The only answer he received was laughter and when he looked at Obi-Wan for help and got none he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked though he was dreading the answer to the laughter. Obi-Wan's smirk stayed firmly in place as Padme explained all they had to do before the wedding. His poor naïve Padawan was in for it and he didn't even know it.

Dinner had been wonderful and after it and a good night kiss…maybe a few, Mara made Luke go into a healing trance. She was sitting at the table now looking down at the blinking red light as she had been for the last hour. She let out a long sigh as she spun the round device on the table causing the red light to blur into a circle. What was she supposed to do? For once in her life she didn't want to do what her head was urging her to do. She didn't want to follow through with the plan she devised days ago or really if she was honest with herself, years ago.

But Palpatine deserved it; he needs to be taken care of!

What about Luke her heart reasoned back. What will happen to their future, the one that he had drawn out for her only hours before? If she does the right thing what will happen to them and the love they share? She had no idea when they will be sent back to their old time—if they are sent back. What would be changed so far? Is it enough?

No.

Palpatine will never give up as long as he's out there.

Most of all she wanted Luke to be able to grow up with his parents by his side. She wanted him to have a happy childhood with his twin sister. She wanted…

Oh Force she just wants him. Wants to marry him and have children and grow old together. The future they had envisioned. The future she had never hoped for before she had let herself fall in love with him. Together, that's all she wanted. They won't stay here forever and if she doesn't finish what she knows they were sent here to do what then? It could quite possibly destroy any chance of a future.

She slammed her hand down on the tracking device stopping it mid spin then clutched it tightly in her hand. The insistant blinking was getting on her nerves but she just squeezed harder wishing the pain would change her mind, but it couldn't. She has to do this, and she has to leave now if she wanted everyone to stay safe.

Grabbing her jacket and weapons hastily she was ready in minutes but found herself thinking of reasons to delay her departure. Mara slowly crept into the bedroom and kneeled down at Luke's side.

"I have to," she whispered trying to convince her heart. She gently stroked his bangs off of his forehead and gently kissed it before turning and walking away without a second glance.


	28. Upset Luke, Baffled Luke, In Charge R2 a

Luke sat slumped on his chair in a conference room on Naboo only half listening to the others around him. His fist under his chin he focused his eyes off in the distance searching. The others were in the process of planning the "Attack" but Luke just couldn't seem to focus. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this mad at someone but also worried.

Why would she leave him?

Sometimes he just didn't understand women—most of the time actually—and Mara especially. Why did she go off by herself? Didn't she understand yet that they were now a team? What would it prove and more importantly why didn't she include him?

Luke thought that they had finally made progress, that now she could trust him fully and lean on him when she needed to…

"Right Luke?" Leia asked turning all attention to him. He looked at her a bit startled but noticed she expected an answer so he just nodded in agreement with what ever she had asked and went back to his deep thinking.

Ok, so he figured that there is no way he is wrong about her trust. She trusts him, has for years now even grudgingly. He is absolutely sure that she loves him but that would also mean that his worst fears are true. She went after Palpatine alone in order to protect him.

"Blast her," he muttered under his breath and everyone turned to look at him. He slumped further down in his chair and waved them off just as Artoo came through the doors. He rolled over to Luke and let out a few beeps causing Luke to glance up sharply and glare.

"What do you mean stop sulking!" He asked much to the amusement of the rest of the group in the room. Artoo wasn't fazed by his sharp tone at all and answered him with another few firm beeps.

"Mara told you to tell me that?" He repeated and couldn't stop the slight smile from forming, the first in days. Of course Mara said that…

"Wait! When did you talk to Mara?"

Artoo's dome swiveled slightly as if surveying just who is in the room making sure that every one is trust worthy, then beeped again.

"When she left a week ago!"

Obviously it was an affirmative response because Luke scoffed and threw his hands in the air.

"When were you planning on mentioning this?"

Everyone moved forward in their seat to hear the answer. Obi-wan gave an amused glance to Anakin and Padme and they couldn't help but smile in return. They couldn't wait to see more of this Luke. The panicked, annoyed and angry man that only Mara seemed to bring out.

"What do you mean not until today? When did you start listening to anything Mara tells you?"

"Classified?" Luke asks in disbelief looking at Han and Leia in surprise. Leia smiled slightly but didn't want to let on that she was too amused. Han looked deep in thought, his face scrunched and when his eyes narrowed it was obvious to everyone that he came to the conclusion that Jaina had something to do with it.

"Jaina didn't do anything…" Luke made sure to assure as Artoo beeped it at him repeatedly. Han gave a yeah right look and Leia elbowed him.

"This was all Mara," Luke growled and smiled thinly as Artoo began to play the holographic message Mara left.

"This is something I have to do," she began and gave a little smirk that could rival Solo's.

"I know what you're thinking Skywalker—so stop it! I love and trust you and yes I'm doing this to protect you in a way but now I need your help."

Luke smiled bashfully and sat back in a relaxed position. They all listened attentively to Mara as she explained her plan and they grudgingly admitted that her plan of attack is better. After her message ended everyone moved to follow her directions. Obi-Wan and Anakin got on a ship to Kamino—much to Obi-wan's dismay and surprise Dooku, who Mara had traced there. Han couldn't help but be upset because he had to stay on Naboo while Luke awaited further instruction from Mara.

* * *

"Yes I understand," Luke said softly and patiently while shielding his presence as he walked down the hall. Artoo followed him beeping all the way with instructions really defeating any purpose to shield at all.

"I got it Artoo!" Luke exclaimed and rolled his eyes as he approached the hanger and Artoo decided that he had badgered enough. Behind a few crates Jaina Solo watched as her Uncle left Naboo on his way to Coruscant and couldn't help but wish she could fly—but she couldn't wait to tell on Lukie. Finally someone else would be in trouble besides her. She smiled and ran off to bed.

Luke watched her from the front window while taking off. He couldn't help but laugh. At least she isn't on board this time. What could she possibly do when they reached Coruscant? Nag Palpatine to death? Or talk him to death of all kind of flying?

Luke laughed then sobered as he thought of Mara. Where had she really been all of this time and why did he have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew, could feel in the ripples of the Force that this is supposed to happen but what? What would happen when they get Palpatine? Would they return as they are to a new world or the same one or would they have to re live their lives?

What would happen to Mara?

"Sith!" Luke cursed as the thought came to him. She is so worried about his future happiness that she never gave a thought to her own. Will she have her parents to watch out for her or is she destined now to face a childhood of solitude?

Once again, as he had been trying for days, he stretched out with the Force searching for her familiar form.

Nothing.

He didn't know how she closed off from him completely. He couldn't even…it is like she didn't exist anymore and the panic began to rise within him again. The lump in his throat grew as he thought of all the possibilities. He would know if she is dead or in pain but then that would mean that…

"No, she didn't," he whispered not believing it himself but it did make sense. Her plan started to make even more sense and Luke grimaced and willed the ship to go faster. She had told him to shield strongly when he reached planet side so they didn't give away their location. He would of course but at the moment he wondered if he could refrain from killing Mara long enough to let her explain.

* * *

"Not good," Mara muttered to herself as she played with a few wires. She made sure to attach the green to the detonator and twist the red attaching it as well. She pulled out some gray clay and smashed against the wall hiding it sight and carefully placed her self made bomb on it.

"That should do it," she said with a small grin and calculated just how many she had set and if it would be enough.

55.

Would it be enough? She had spent the past few hours placing bombs strategically along the floors and walls of the place that had been Palpatine's hideout for years now. The dirty sith…

She trailed off and glanced at her chrono. Luke, if he followed her directions, should be arriving in a matter of minutes and she wanted to be in the "throne room" to greet him. Mara walked slowly over to the crate back pack and shrugged it on causing the creature inside to make a small noise. She would wait until the perfect opportunity to kill the thing so Palpatine won't suspect all that she's done.

She did feel a bit guilty for setting Luke up, even with his shielding he is walking straight into a trap but it was necessary.

"Keep telling yourself that Mara," she scoffed and continued through the hallways and the secret passageways she had discovered over the last day. Her plan couldn't really fail, especially after sabotaging all the escapes and exits. They had to be fast though, only an hour to go before the whole of it would blow.

"Let's just hope we get up to the roof and the ship before that…"

Making the final turn she quickly entered the passageway looking into the main room and as a spy hole and groaned slightly as she heard Luke giving Palpatine a speech. That is her farmboy all right. Even handcuffed he's cheeky. Honestly though what is it with men and talking? If she were in Palpatine's position she wouldn't hesitate, just kill him and get it over with!

That thought caused an involuntary shiver and she sent silent thanks that she wasn't in the villain position in this circumstance. She had already tried to kill Skywalker once and ended up engaged to the man…

Shaking her head to clear her awkward thoughts she put her back pack on the ground and began to rig another slightly less lethal explosive on the crate. This would be the perfect distraction and also a way to hide the knowledge of Yssamilri (too tired to look up spelling) from the past. She honestly had no clue whether the creatures were known of yet but she wouldn't take the chance of that knowledge getting into the wrong hands.

Setting the time for the bomb for ten seconds she made her mad dash across the passage way to the opposite doors and made her presence known just as the corridor exploded. She ran to Luke setting him free while Palpatine yelled out in anger. She gave the old man a smirk and ignited her blue blade.


	29. I'm the bait and bad man gone

Ok guys, sorry this took so long but DRL has a way of sneaking up with you. I hope you like this next bit and there's really only two more "chapters" left. Ps sorry about the sort of cliffie I leave you hangin on in this one. All I can promise is that it won't be months before the next bit. No more then a week and maybe even tomorrow

* * *

"So I'm the bait then?" Luke asked as he took an aggressive stance as well next to Mara.

"You bet."

"Is this how it's always going to be?"

She didn't even have to look at him to know that he is smiling. She heard the teasing tone even in the situation and she couldn't stop herself from turning to give her answer with a gentle smile in return.

"Forever."

That one word held so much promise, so much meaning now, that Luke feel her warmth surround him. All he wanted to do is to kiss her and never let her leave his side again but a cackle interrupted his loving thoughts—that's right, they still had to save the galaxy.

"Ready Luke?" Mara asked tightening her fists around the hilt of her lightsaber in anticipation for the fight—the most important fight of her life. Right now she fought for the future—Luke's future with his family—and if she had anything to say about it her future with him.

"Sure I am," he muttered as Palpatine lit his red lightsaber and the both jumped fiercely. They both drew their blades up as one deflecting his attack opening as defensive side in order to tire him. Slash or slash they met his blows, red lightsaber crackling against blue and green and even as they began to deliver their own attack Luke couldn't help but feel apprehensive. He hadn't been able to defeat Palpatine not with his father and his love that drove him to sacrifice. Now as he seemed to lose focus slightly the visions of Mara being struck down bombarded him.

It only took a moment for Palpatine to work himself in Luke's mind, to plant the seed of doubt and weaken his resolve. Mara couldn't comprehend what was happening until Luke was forced pushed through the air slamming into the wall. She held back a curse and strengthened her attack not giving in to her old master.

He will not win.

As she repeated this new mantra over and over in her head it seemed to calm her, made everything seem so clear. She saw the perfect moment to knock him off balance and she didn't hesitate to take it. Her blade managed to penetrate his shoulder and even before he could yell out in agony she knocked his lightsaber away and force pushed him against the opposite wall.

Sparing a quick glance at Luke's unconscious form she approached her evil past cautiously. The blue blade down at her side as every step brought her closer and closer to her fear. Her eyes hardened into green steel and as she stood only a few feet away she couldn't help but feel triumphant looking down upon her nightmare; as she watched the small man growl and glare below her.

"I sense your fear," he spit out with a twisted smirk as he noticed her checking on Luke before turning her hard eyes to him once again.

"Really I was sure you'd sense my anger," she replied caustically causing him to pause at a loss. Obviously he hadn't been expecting that.

"Strike me down then! Use your anger to become even more powerful," he taunted her with a wicked laugh and Mara didn't move to comply. She continued to glare as he struggled to stand watching for any trick he might pull.

"Love," he spat finally while giving a look of disgust towards Luke's prone figure.

Mara raised her chin defiantly not willing to let anything he had to say unnerve her, not willing to let the ghost of this monster win.

"Love is a pitiful emotion! It only weakens you, makes you helpless and dependent. What could ever come of it? He'll only gain control of you," he growled moving closer in an attempt to intimidate and make her believe him.

Mara tried to keep her doubts at bay but visions of the past bombarded her. Her former master's voice tore at the memories ordering her to kill Luke Skywalker in the emperor's name.

"Luke," she thought desperately trying to shake the visions away. Her lonely childhood only served to replace them.

No friends.

No family.

A life of anger and fear, hate and sorrow; a life surrounded by millions of people but always alone. A life filled with pain and ignorance. No mother to cry with or father to love—just him.

He alone had a power over her making her his right hand. To make her into a cold hearted assassin ready to do whatever he bid of her.

"No!" she cried out as her lightsaber dropped to the floor. Reaching up she clutched her head willing the visions away. The visions of long days of training, of punishment when she failed, of torture becoming a norm and just before the memories seemed to engulf her she fell to her knees and saw Luke lying there.

A light rushed through her clouded brain, a light filled with visions of only him; his trust and friendship, his loyalty, and above all else his love. He smiled at her in her mind and all at once she realized that even unconscious he helped her. His force presence was so far intertwined with her that it couldn't be separated. Of course he had been with her, fighting along side of her, making her faster, lending his strength and patience.

"Luke," she breathed out with a smile tugging at her lips as she saw him pushing himself up to his knees and calling his lightsaber. He looked up at her and in the moment she knew something was wrong. Hardly thinking at all she grasped her lightsaber from where it fell, cutting off her nemesis' leg as blue lightening shot from his fingertips.

He fell as she stood and in the back of her mind she knew Luke approached from behind. Palpatine yelled out fiercely in anger and pain, summoning all of his strength into the darkness willing the energy toward Mara.

Luke pushed her out of the way of the blue sparks and watched as Palpatine's head fell in exhaustion and defeat. Mara choked out His name while half sobbing into his neck but before he could wrap his arms even more firmly around her to comfort she pushed him away. She stood up quickly and urged him to follow and if he was surprised by her change of attitude he didn't let it show.

"Time to go!" She yelled tugging on his arm to lead him through the hole she had blasted earlier and into the tunnels.

"We can't just leave him! He's too evil to just be left Mara," Luke exclaimed shrugging her off slightly and making a move to go back. She wouldn't let him and with only one glare he was following her once again.

"Sure we can! It's not like he can follow us with one leg anyway and we really need to get to the roof."

"The roof," he shouted the question but didn't really expect an answer when she was in angry Mara mode. He had learned long ago never to challenge any of Mara's plans.

"Yeah well that or get blown up with the rest of this place," she bit out sarcastically still running.

It struck him then, exactly what she had been doing before he had shown up. He had wondered of course, but never did he imagine that she would really…

"Don't stop!" She yelled angrily and ran back to grab him and propel him forward once again just as explosions began within the tunnels. The sound startled her slightly and with one glance at her face he knew something went wrong.

"What is it?"

"The timing is off! I hadn't expected to have a little chat with Palpie and a panic attack. I was really on set on blowing the man up, I didn't allow extra time for all of that," she said even more sarcastically and halted abruptly as even more explosions erupted over head.

"We're not going to make it to the roof."

"Let's try the hanger," she argued back and began to sprint with him hot on her heels. The moment they set foot inside another set of the bombs exploded from the hallway they had just vacated.

"Luke," she said sorrowfully looking about the empty hanger. Luke didn't even think before pulling her in the direction of an opening of the hanger. The many lights of the underworld of Coruscant greeted them from below as they approached it.

"What are you doing," she asked as if he had gone crazy and he gave her a tender smile as he held out his hand.

"Trust me," he called out when she hesitated and her hand clasped his at once as they leap from the tall building just as explosions from above and inside the hanger blew. The force propelled them even farther away from the building.

We're too high to slow down he heard in his head and couldn't help but wonder if he had thought that or if it had been Mara. They both used the force to slow the descent. Come on he urged fervently knowing what was to come but hoping the timing was right. As if hearing his call—which is probably exactly what happened—the Falcon appeared below them. They slowed even further and landed on top if it with little impact at all and hastily climbed inside both panting heavily.

"I thought I made it clear in my message that the Solos' were to stay on Naboo," Mara bit out after finally catching her breath. She couldn't hide her joy and smiled when Luke only shrugged in response.

"I thought we might need some help."

"You bet you did," Leia retorted coming closer for a hug from both—much to Mara's surprise—followed instantly by the kids.

"Auntie Mara!" Jaina giggled out happily and threw herself into her arms for a strong hug before reaching over and giving Luke the same greeting while Jacen took his turn. When she handed him off to Luke as well the twins spoke excitedly and she laughed at Luke's confusion at trying to understand them. She felt a slight tug, more of a poke, on her leg and looked down with a smile.

"Up!" little Anakin demanded and she responded almost instantly lifting him and tussling his blond hair in order to gain a laugh. He finished giggling and reached out both hands to place them on her cheeks softly. Mara ignored the prickling sensation behind her eyelids still unwilling to let anyone see her tears. She pulled him close to her, hugging him tightly.

"Bad man gone," he said firmly and Mara nodded not really knowing what else to say. Yes, she had felt Palpatine's anger and death in the explosion but it didn't mean the galaxy was safe from him. She was a perfect example of that, of what she had represented after his death, the grudge that had not been her own, the nightmares, the cynicism that she felt and finally the freedom after killing the clone and being free of the command. Most importantly however, was that it just felt way too easy. Yes, he had a way of coming back to haunt you, she thought darkly and Anakin seemed to nod along with her.

"Lukie?" he asked holding out his small arms to his uncle and Mara handed him over smiling when the little guy had the grace to blush when Luke asked if he had been good. Ah, so that's what the twins had been frantically trying to explain. What did they do now she thought with a smirk?

"Have you heard word from Obi-wan and Anakin?" Luke asked his sister after amusing the kids. Leia smiled and nodded in answering. Luke waited for more to come but it never did. She was too busy looking after her kids, making sure they didn't break anything else. When she glanced back up at him he raised his brows and Mara snorted as she mimicked little Anakin's embarrassment from only moments earlier.

"Sorry, we don't really know much. They called to inform us that Dooku is in fact there and that they were going after him. That's it."

"Of course he is there! I said so didn't I" Mara rolled her eyes and walked away to look out at the view. Luke laughed softly then turned to Leia once again expecting her to continue.

"They haven't called back yet but I'm sure everything is fine…"


	30. The Morning Will Come

Hope everyone like this next bit. I only have the epilogue to post still so we're nearing an end. Sorry it took me so dang long

* * *

Obi-Wan was thrown against the far wall, it seemed to be a habit of his. As he tried to lift himself up off the floor Anakin gave a sympathetic wince and continued to press on with the battle against Dooku. His enemy gave a harsh laugh and knocked him back with force lightning. 

The death of his Master only seemed to make him stronger. Palpatine's death could be felt even on Kamino and when it happened all three opponents had fallen to their knees. Now it seemed that Dooku had the advantage over the younger Jedi. With both now weaker he pushed harder and used words to win. The mind is a powerful thing and so Dooku began to tempt Anakin with the Dark side. He began to flaunt all his weakness and the attributes once admired by all Jedi now became something to fear. Without control of these emotions, he is lost.

"You are compassionate!" Dooku spat out bringing his blood red lightsaber up to strike the fallen Jedi…

* * *

It was true—the power of the darkness encompassing everything around them as they flew through the air. Anyone that could feel the force would have felt his death but the light that had surrounded their descent that surrounded her and Luke seemed to push it away. Their love seemed to create a strong force field and for that Mara had been greatly relieved. She has spent enough of her life with that evil in her head and she just didn't need it again. One question however, still remained; what next? 

Two arms wrapped around her from behind and she sighed happily as Luke nuzzled her neck. She tried to push her worried thoughts to the back of her mind. Tried to think of anything else but the future but it seemed to be impossible. What is to happen of them now? They had finished the task sent forth to them, changed the future as they had once known it to be. She knew in her heart that they wouldn't just be sent back to the original timeline that they had come from, and they would not be able to stay in the past. Turning in Luke's arms she buried her face in his neck and held in the sob she felt.

What now?

* * *

"…a weakness." 

Anakin raised his saber to counter the blow, then force jumped around him to begin the defensive once again.

"Too caring," Dooku smirked and picked up a beam using the force to throw at Obi-Wan's prone form. Anakin couldn't stop the beam's descent completely so it rested on Obi-Wan's legs. Anakin grit his teeth and pushed harder not willing to let him win. At any cost this chase will end here.

"Do you honestly think you will win?" The older Sith asked in amusement and flashes of his family seemed to bombard him; first Padme, followed by Obi-Wan then Luke and Mara, and finally Han, Leia and the children.

"I have to," he said and forced pushed him away.

"Ah yes!" He cackled, "Just as my Master predicted. You WILL fail Anakin—you will lose her and in turn everyone you hold dear."

"No!" Anakin cried out fearfully and strengthened his resolve….

* * *

Luke pulled away slightly but kept an arm firmly around Mara's waist from the side and she allowed herself to snuggle a bit closer to Luke's warmth. Finally she didn't have to be strong; she didn't have to go through everything alone… 

But how long will this newfound peace last?

Even as the words entered her mind she felt a strange fleeting brush of the force.

A warning.

They had completed the forces intent and now it was time to return home—a new home—hopefully a better one…

"It's not fair," Luke whispered fiercely pulling away and she realized that he had felt it too. He began to pace giving her a lost look then turning towards Leia before beginning his pacing once again.

"Luke," Mara said softly approaching as Leia and her children went in search of Han. They all understood it would happen soon.

But what?

"Time is changing," he stated looking at her desolately.

"Yes."

"The future as we know it is no more."

"That was the plan…"

"I don't want to lose you Mara," he choked out hoarsely and she could do nothing but nod. She just stood there staring at him sadly not knowing what she could do or say to make him feel better. Her heart hurt as well, so how could she offer him false words of hope. She had no idea what the future would be like now, but she did now that nothing could keep her away from him. Taking tentative steps toward him she slowly raised her hand and placed it softly on his chest above his heart. He let out a deep breath and pulled her into a tight embrace causing tears to cloud her vision.

"I don't want to lose you," he cried out again and buried his face in her neck. Mara reached up to stroke his head offering comfort.

"You won't!" She promised fervently even though it was a promise she didn't know how to keep. He seemed to accept that as he clutched her tighter to him and she could do nothing but let her tears fall with him. Luke is the strongest person she knew and it killed her to see him like this. She loved him so much and would fight forever to keep that love.

They both looked up as the Solos' joined them in the room. Luke gave Han a questioning look and he just shrugged.

"The Falcon's gone all funny—it's flying itself."

"I didn' touch nothin'," Jaina said firmly as her brothers gave her a look.

Luke nodded and hugged Mara tighter never willing to let go. The Solos walked over to the game console—Leia with tears running down her cheeks hugging Anakin to her as she slid in to sit as close to Han and Jaina and Jacen as she could…

* * *

He met each parry with his own, red on blue as each block sizzled into one before separating again. Anakin's blade whirled with such speed and force that for the first time in this battle the Count's smug grin vanished. He worked furiously to keep up with the younger Jedi, so much so that he began to stagger slightly. His steps in the dance were careless now and Anakin pressed his advantage even more. 

Dooku fought hard to regain his fighting stance, but Anakin didn't give him a chance. The older master slashed out viciously and violently hoping to catch him unaware but it was to no avail. He stabbed straight ahead interlocking the blades once again and twisted but met with nothing but air as Anakin flipped out of the way.

"Not this time Dooku," he said with a little smirk looking down at his gloved hand. At the older man's growl Anakin's eyebrow quirked before he moved forward to begin again.

"Point for you," Dooku conceded with a glare and jumped forth to meet him breathing heavily. It was obvious who was in control now and both of them knew it. Dooku tried to switch to an offensive strike but once again it was Anakin was charged faster.

"Compassion is not a weakness!" Anakin recited slashing down burning through the black cape then aiming higher and meeting his next swing. Another vicious strike knocked the older man to the ground and Anakin twisted the blades just so, capturing Dooku's red with his and twisting again to remove both of his hands. He finally held both lightsabers scissor crossed at his neck.

"I care for my friends and family and no one will hurt them…

* * *

"I told Mom," she said to Luke as an after thought and paused at the title with a smile. "I told her to never let us forget who we are." 

And that was it. Leia leaned over to kiss Han gently and Luke understood. He turned hopeful eyes to Mara and she stroked his cheek gently.

"She won't let me forget you!" He said ardently and she couldn't help but smile. She had no idea what her fate was to be now but she knew in her heart that she would never forget this man in front of her.

"The morning will come," she said softly letting her fingers trace gently over his eyebrows.

"The suns will always rise and life will continue on," she paused and ran her fingertips down his nose before tracing his lips.

"I will always love you," she whispered firmly and passionately and wiped a lone tear that ran down his cheek.

"We will be together again—this I know and will make certain of. My love for you will never fade. It will never change. Like the morning we shall begin again, a new chance at family and love."

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely and she nodded letting her own tears fall now. This was not a time for a front, for false bravery but rather a time for solidarity. She had no reason to hide from this man anything. She had hidden her love for too long and as she clutched him to her, she made a vow to herself that in this new life, if she is fortunate enough to find his love again she'll never let him go.

/Never/ she heard whispered through the force and let loose one sob into his shoulder.

"The morning will come," he repeated and kissed her gently but firmly as if stamping it to his memory. Their love will survive and as they embraced something happened. First a slight pain gripped them both and then it soothed. A blinding light blurred everything and they knew at once that the end was just beginning.

* * *

"…Not even me," Anakin finished hoarsely and lowered the lightsabers slightly before giving a look in Obi-Wan's direction. His master was already rising slowly to his feet so Anakin returned his attention to the beaten Sith. 

"The morning will come...for you as well," Anakin drawled out and disengaged both blades.

"You're under arrest of course," Obi-wan commented limping slightly to join them and putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin knew he had made the right decision. He felt at peace in the Force and brushed against the light that surrounded him. He still had much to learn, much to prove to himself in order to believe in himself but for once the fear that always clouded his future was not present. He left Obi-Wan to deal with Dooku's arrest and turned to walkout the glass doors and into the falling rain.

"The morning will come and we shall meet again soon…" he whispered into the wind with a smile.


	31. Only the Beginning

Ok people this is the end...seems like forever...oh, it did take forever. Sorry about that. I really hoped you enjoyed my take on things and if you didn't...why the heck did you read 80,000 words! Haha, anyway I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewd. You really kept me motivated and I thank you for that. I do have plans for a sequelish (even tho I believe it doesn't really "need" it) it will still be cute none the less. I won't start posting until it is completely done, however, so it doesn't take years. It won't be as long as this. I also have a story that happens in the time of The Morning Will Come called How to Marry a Jedi...it's about Mara's parents...should be cute and if you guys want it I would appreciate some feed back. (ps you already got two glimpses of them...genosis battle arena Mara spots em, and this last bit). Thanks again to everyone and I'd love to hear from y'all. ...cough lurkers here's your chance cough

* * *

"Leia get your little butt in bed young lady!" Padme exclaimed exasperated as she chased her two year old daughter.

"But Mama—"Leia pouted stamping her feet when she had been caught.

"No Buts."

"But—"

Padme pointed a finger and Leia snapped her mouth closed once more.

Silence.

"—but Mama, Daddy's home!" Leia rushed out quickly before she could be stopped again.

"I didn't here him come in," Padme said eyeing her daughter warily. It could be a trick—or she could be telling the truth—or it could be a trick…

"Get in bed," she began again but stopped when she heard Anakin call out from the living room. The smile on her face couldn't be hidden, even as she looked at the face on her smug little girl; especially when her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hello love," he whispered huskily and nipped at her ear emitting a laugh. She turned in his arms and planted a passionate kiss on his eager lips ignoring the sounds of disgust her daughter made a few feet away.

"Oh hush you," Padme said laughing when they broke away and Leia giggled and lifted her arms to her father.

"Up," she ordered chin held high and he could do nothing but comply giving her a hug.

"Why aren't you in bed young lady, weren't you good for Mommy?" He asked trying not to smile when she looked apologetic.

"I wanted to see you Dadda," She said with ewok eyes and Anakin looked over to Padme with brows high catching her rolling her eyes. It was no secret that Leia had her father wrapped around her pinky finger—and she knew it.

"Where's your brother?" Anakin asked shifting her to one side and holding out his other arm for Padme to snuggle close as they walked towards the master bedroom.

"In your bed waitin for da stowry," She said with no hesitation. Anakin lowered her to the ground slowly not paying attention to her protest in the slightest. Then he gave her a play swat and motioned her to keep on going.

"You go on in—your Mommy and I will be right in," he told her with a smile and she scampered off. Anakin took the opportunity to pull her into another kiss. She pulled away smiling after a few moments.

"I thought you'd be gone almost a week," she said happy that he hadn't been.

"I couldn't stay away."

She raised her brow and hit him lightly on the chest before giving him a mock frown.

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

"It's true!"

She obviously didn't believe him but knew she could get more out of him later. So instead she leaned slightly to look into their bedroom and pointed to Leia jumping on their bed around Luke.

"You spoil her you know," she chided gently.

"I know."

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

He thought about it and then nodded and she released a sigh with a smile grasping his hand and leading him once again towards the bedroom.

"How's Mrs. Jade?" Anakin demurred with a knowingly smirk and Padme smiled brightly in response.

"Oh, you know. Mood swings, crying at the unusual thing, weird eating habits—just about everything that goes along with being eight months pregnant."

"Don't I know it," Anakin muttered earning a swat from his wife.

"Anyway, Coden seems to be taking it all very well—

"He is a Jedi…"

"Yes well, he's avoiding her temper at all costs."

Anakin winced and silently agreed that, that would be the best course of action in the circumstances. He thought Mara knew how to glare blaster bolts…her mother had her beat hands down. Luckily Coden softened her up before their first encounter with her, or so he claims…

"She's a softie and you know it!" Padme exclaimed laughingly reading her husband's expression correctly. He gave a sheepish smile because for the most part, she was right. Of course…

"The mission went well?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"You mean you'll tell me about it after the twins are asleep," she retorted not letting him dismiss it. He gave her a leer followed by a sly smirk before leaning in and giving her another deep kiss before opening the door and heading in.

"No, I have other plans for tonight," he threw over his shoulder causing his wife to blush but still she followed him with no argument, only a big smile.

"Dadeen!" Luke exclaimed bouncing on the bed with Leia.

"Luke!" Anakin returned with a smile and caught his son in his arms as soon as he jumped.

"We fly?" Luke asked with a happy smile, and then giggled as Anakin flew him around the room avoiding his mother just barely. After a few moments he plopped him back on the bed causing even more giggles.

"Again?"

"No buddy, Daddy's too tired."

"Stowry?" He asked still smiling and Padme nodded and climbed on the bed motioning him to come into her arms. Anakin gave her a knowing smirk then pushed them both over playfully and rested against the headboard next to them.

"Dadda!" Leia yelled happily still bouncing around them before finally launching into his arms unexpectedly causing a painful grunt. Padme and Luke giggled together and when Anakin was finally situated he couldn't help but stare at awe at his family.

Perfect.

The only word that can ever describe them and it still didn't seem to be enough.

"Tell us da stowry!" Leia commanded bouncing in his arms and stirring him from his slight musings. Luke repeated her just as eagerly. Sure, they were a little rambunctious but he wouldn't have them any other way. Padme sent him a loving smile over their small heads and reached out to gently clasp his hand with hers. He rubbed his thumb over hers as he began the well known tale…

"A long time ago—"

"Oh honestly Ani, it was only five and a half years ago!" Padme interrupted like always earning squealing laughter from the twins.

"Fine. A SHORT time ago—'more laughter "in a galaxy far far—

"Right here."

He paused as she interrupted once again and sent her a mock glare. She responded by lifting a knowing brow and he heaved a giant sigh.

"Ok, so…A short time ago, in a galaxy not so far away…"

And so it went, like every story night before and all the nights to come. They told the story. A tale about advantage, friendship, loyalty and a love that will last through time…A future filled with hope.

It's only the beginning.

* * *

Review! ...please...thanks again! 


End file.
